Turn Off The Dark
by stankface
Summary: A new mysterious and mischievous student at Hogwarts joins the Golden Trio and ends up finding more than she bargained for. Inspired by "150 things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts" and "The Prisoner of Azkaban". Part 1/6. More summary in the Preface.
1. Preface: I Am Not the Mozart of Tongue!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or 150 things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts. Very clever people do.

Preface

I was staring at my cute little nose in the mirror, and I had been all day. I recently got it pierced for my thirteenth to magnify its beauty. It was absolutely flawless and cutely convex. Physically, it was one of the few things that set me apart from my mother. I was surprised she actually let me get it done, her not having any piercings of her own.

"Adhara, dear!" I rolled my eyes before fixating them once again on the silver stud, fawning over the way it made my eyes pop.

"There is someone down here who would very much like to meet you." I glanced at my bedroom door in shock, having no problems removing my eyes from my reflection this time. My mother never brought anyone home. Then again, she herself was never home.

I sighed and with caution, made my way down to the living room. There my mum sat, looking timid with erect posture. She looked tired as usual, but it bordered on miserable actually. Across from her sat an older man in my favorite rocking chair. I looked between the two and I could tell my mum had great respect for him. Maybe she worked for him, down at the Ministry. And if that was the case, I didn't like him already.

With hesitation, I sat next to my well poised mother, not having the option of sitting in my _sacred_ chair. My mum crossed her slender fingers in her lap before speaking.

"Adhara, this here is Albus Dumbledore and he's come to talk to you about school." I bit my lip, trying to smile over my flashback of that hellhole I once attended.

Instead, I set my sights to this 'Albus' fellow and I must say, there was something completely endearing about him. He was definitely one of us, a wizard I mean. I guess he could be a classy hippie as well. His robes were long and billowy and he was wearing half moon glasses. Behind them, his eyes twinkled in content. My favorite part about this ancient stranger was that his beard was massive, yet neatly tied near the end with a golden tassel. His hair was long too, which was the basis for my hippie comment.

"Adhara, I have been informed of your expulsion from The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for brawling with another student in front of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mum cringe at that. I remember after it happened, she gave me the silent treatment for fighting in front of her boss, which is far worse than reprimanding. Believe me.

It honestly wasn't my fault. A French tart named Ameile called me a _putain_ for hanging out with guys more than girls. I had to put her in her place, so what better way to do so, than violence?

I nodded at Dumbledore after my reverie, prompting him to continue.

"That leaves you to either transfer to Durmstrang…" I cut him off, speaking for the first time in this conversation.

"NO! First French, now Bulgarian? No way! I can't tolerate learning another language. I'm only thirteen. I am **not** the Mozart of tongue."

"Or you could make my school Hogwarts your new home." I perked up at the name and turned to my mum.

"Hey, mum! You went there! And this is your headmaster no doubt, soon to be _our_ headmaster." I didn't take in her vacant expression before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Yes, I'll go to your school…wait…they do speak English, right?" He nodded 'yes' and I sighed in relief. "I'll start packing."

I slapped my hands on my knees and ran up to my room, eager for a clean slate.

* * *

Ok, this story is pretty much my masterpiece. I worked my **ass** off for this. I've never spent more time and more effort on a story than this one. It's my baby.

I wrote this to follow the exact plot of the Prisoner of Azkaban and plan on doing the same for the sequels which will follow every book after POA, in order of course.

It's pretty much the Prisoner of Azkaban through an OC's eyes. She's far from Mary Sue and very well developed. And she will gain a love interest down the line, so stick around for that.

I hope you like it.


	2. I'll have a Butterbeer!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the very charming Adhara Vulpecula Elliot

"_Dear Ms. Elliot,_

_ Please note that the new school year will begin on September 1__st__. The Hogwarts express will leave from King's Cross Station, Platform 9¾ at 11:00. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to for your parent or guardian to sign. A list of books for next year is enclosed. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_ Professor M. McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress." _

"Would you stop reading that?" I put my letter down and continued to eat my honey nut cheerios with extra honey. I raised an eyebrow at mum, for she has been extra bitter since Dumbledore's visit.

"I just want to make sure I remember everything. Are you positive I can bring my Firebolt?" She swallowed her eggs before answering me. "I'm sure."

Out of habit I guess, she swept her hair behind her ear, revealing a scar that traveled from her left temple to her jaw. She hadn't put on her concealing charm yet. She never told me how she got it, but I'm guessing it was from an accident or something.

Although I wasn't too fond of her, I had to admit that my mum was gorgeous and I have an inkling that she once had the personality to match. "So, what house did you get into, mum?" She analyzed my face for a moment before answering. "Hufflepuff…but you won't get in. You're more of a Gryffindor, or a Slytherin." I scoffed and turned to the TV. That damn woman always had to exaggerate the differences between us. Sure, we never saw eye to eye, but I was her daughter. And sometimes, I think she forgot that.

Both my mum's parents were muggles, so she was raised in a semi-magical world. She decided to raise me the same way, for which I was grateful because I was obsessed with their culture. In a way, it was more complex…with Rock and Roll, films, and popular culture. I just couldn't live without it.

We watched TV when we could and my mum was particularly fond of the news."…The public is warned that Black is armed and dangerous." I jumped at the speed my mum turned the TV off. I had never seen her move that quickly.

"Hurry with your cereal, I want to get there early."

* * *

We ended up rushing to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder and just like my mother wanted, we were rather early. I had to go to Madam Malkin's Robes to get my Hogwarts uniform which was more comfortable and less ridiculous than the Beauxbaton ones. In a perfect world, I would wear jeans all the time, but I could make due with a cute pleated skirt. Our next stop was the bookstore.

"What books are on the list, Addy?" She **never** called me that, now I was worried.

"Uhhh, it says _Unfogging the Future_, but I already have that one. Other than that, just the _Monster_ _Book of Monsters, Intermediate Transfiguration_ and the _Standard book of Spells; Grade Three_." Even outside the store, one could see the chaos that lie inside. Books were eating books!

I know that it was a dog eat dog world, but I thought, strangely enough, it only applied to humans.

"Hi!" I shouted to the shopkeeper as I entered the store. "Could I get _Intermediate_ _Transfiguration_, _The_ _Standard_ _Book of Spells; Grade Three_, and if it's possible, could you wrangle up one of those furry monster books as well?" He looked frazzled, but nodded. "That I can. I've decided to start wearing dragon hide gloves when handling those things." I smiled while he went off to gather my books.

I fanned myself with my list of school supplies before turning to my mother. "Mum, we've been standin' and walkin' 'round all day. After this, can we get somethin' to drink? It's a very hot day for late August if you haven't noticed, and I'm _parched_." She absentmindedly shook her head and peeked out the window as if she were being hunted. Surely, she had gone mad.

"No, you can have water at home." I rolled my eyes in a teenage fashion, but she didn't notice.

The shopkeeper had soon returned with my three necessities. "The Leaky Cauldron is just around the corner and they serve some pretty good Butterbeer."

My eyes widened as I handed him 27 galleons in exchange for my books. "Thank you sir." I stated before turning to my mother. "Sounds delicious." I gathered the books in my cauldron and headed out the door. "Adhara Vulpecula Elliot, you get back here!"

I had no idea where I was going, but I took my chances and turned right. Luck was on my side because there was the Leaky Cauldron, just as I had hoped. I quickened my pace as I heard my mother's footsteps grow near as she stomped on the cobblestone in her modest heels.

Safety enclosed me as I entered the pub. It had a simple atmosphere and there were only a few people inside. A tad creepy, but I could handle it. "I'll have a Butterbeer!" I called out to the burly bartender. Directly after, I could feel my mother's presence behind me.

"Enough fooling around, Adhara, it's time to go home." She demanded through gritted teeth.

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" I looked over to the boy who had just spoken. He was tall with the most vibrant red hair I had ever seen, and his face was adorned with freckles. The boy standing next to him was slightly shorter with wild raven hair and glasses. "It'd be good to get more money."

The butterbeer had finally been made and placed in front of me. "Don't been ridiculous, Ron" The woman who spoke had to be his mother, for the two held a striking resemblance to each other.

"Adhara" My mum still sounded dire, but I ignored her and blindly reached out for the mug, only to knock it over when the ginger boy looked me in the eye. "Adhara! Look what you've done!" The minor commotion caused the entire lot to look over at us.

"Matilda? Is that you?" The mother questioned. I turned to my own mum to see if she knew this woman.

The petrified look on her face said that she did, unless she just had a fear of redheads. Quickly, she put on a mask of delight. "Molly, hello."

The plump woman made her way over to us in a hurry. "Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?" A bit forcefully, she pulled my mum in for a quick hug which she was hesitant to return. "My daughter Adhara is being transferred to Hogwarts this year."

I was having fun watching the awkward encounter, so I had to make it better with a little commentary. " I got kicked out of Beauxbatons for pulling a girl's hair out in front of the Minister."

I ignored my mother's glare and focused on the older ginger male. "So **you** were the little firecracker Fudge was talking about." I nodded to the man with delight, despite my mother's disappointment.

"Oh dear, what year are you in?" The boldly haired woman asked. "Third" She clapped her hands together and grinned. "The same year as Ron, Harry and Hermione. Perhaps the hat will overlook your temper and you'll join them in Gryffindor."

I took that as a compliment and grinned at my foul reputation. "Come here dear, this is my son, Ron." I waved at him and he smiled in return.

"Our dear friend Harry Potter." My eyes widened at his celebrity, but I put my curiosity aside and smiled.

"And Hermione Granger." For some reason , I felt inclined to shake her hand, so I did.

"Fred and George, they're in their 5th year." I turned to the lanky twins who paused their conversation to give a quick nod in unison.

"My son Percy, 7th year. He's Gryffindor Head Boy." I glanced at the boy who looked far too snooty for his own good. "And my daughter Ginny. She's in her second year."

I grinned and honestly said, "It's nice to meet you all." Mrs. Weasley patted me on the shoulder warmly. "I think you'll all get along just fine!"

* * *

Last short chapter, the rest will be pretty long.


	3. Bravery Is Potent In Your Blood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the great world of Harry Potter, Jo does. But she's shared it to the world and inspired me to write this. So in a way…we all own Harry Potter.

"_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see…"_ My slim hand reached forward to silence the godlike voice of Freddie Mercury.

"Mum, you never told me how you knew Mrs. Weasley." Her knuckles turned white against the steering wheel and her voice seemed to lose its composure. She was always hesitant to answer questions about her past.

"Molly is a bit older than me, but after graduation, we were in sort of a _support group_ together." I ignored the wavering of her vocal cords and asked another question after getting out of the car. "How come you didn't stay friends? Was there some sort of falling out?"

Together, we lifted my trunk out of the boot of the car and into the station until we could set it down on a kart. "Well, after I had you, I distanced myself from the magical world, with work being the only exception. I don't even do much magic there." I was starting to wonder if the two of us could have a conversation without her saddening me.

"Don't you miss it?" As much as I loved summers, I couldn't imagine living without magic, or at least magical people in my life. I'd rather be a squib than a muggle, or a magically deprived witch like my mother.

She laughed, but it sounded hollow. "Of course I do, honey. More than you know."

* * *

We walked in silence until we came across Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys standing between platforms 9 and 10. I saw no 9 3/4.

"Right then" said a focused Mr. Weasley, glancing among us and his many children. I did a little wave to them all, happy to see them once again. "Hello Matilda, Adhara. Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first, with Harry." Mum didn't tell me anything special about getting to Hogwarts, so I hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about.

He and Harry lined up and ran straight to the pillar. The **brick** pillar. I nearly screamed as they passed through it. I wasn't even at the school yet and I already loved it more than Beauxbatons.

Percy and Ginny went next and so on and so forth until it was our turn. "Well don't just stand there." I said to my mother who was sporting an unusual deer-in-the-headlights look as I tugged her arm before bolting into the barrier.

Instantly, I was hit with warmth and I opened my eyes to see a beautiful red train and thousands of students waiting to board. I smiled at my mother and followed the many red heads to the end of the train. We carried our luggage on board and I lingered in front of the compartment picked by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"You guys don't mind if I join you, right?" Hermione was the first to turn before putting her trunk on the metal rack. "Of course, come in." We shared a smile and I entered to put away my luggage as well. I was glad to be welcome somewhere.

Knowing the train was to depart soon, we quickly hopped off to bid our families goodbye.

Mrs. Weasley practically smothered her kids and I just turned to my less affectionate mother. "I'll miss you Adhara. You be a good girl and stay out of trouble, ok." I nodded and relished in her embrace before she pecked my cheek and let me go. "Bye mum."

I gave her a wave and turned, only to be pulled into the arms of Mrs. Weasley. Once I gathered my bearings, I hugged her back. "Mum! It's bad enough that you squeeze your _own_ children." When she released me, I could tell that it was Ron who had spoken by the sympathetic look on his face.

"Oh, hush. Now, the lot of you run along and have fun at school." I smiled to the bossy redheaded woman and waved to all the adults. As if on cue, the train blew off steam and we all bolted to it.

Immediately after we were all on board, the train started moving and I nervously chuckled as we made our way back to the compartment. "That was a close one." Beside me, Ginny nodded. "I agree." She was the last one on and her cheeks were reddened by the excitement of it all.

"I need to talk to you in private." Harry muttered to us once we reached the compartment. My heart fluttered at being included in something already. I felt bad for Ginny who remained in the doorway. She obviously wanted to hang out with the big kids.

"Go away, Ginny." Ordered Ron. He sounded a bit harsh and I wasn't comfortable enough to defend her. Surely Ron had a reason to talk to his little sister that way? "Oh, that's nice." said Ginny. She, of course, was upset as she stomped off in a usual 12 year old fashion.

I turned to the inside of the compartment and was surprised to see a sleeping man next to the window. He wasn't there when we were putting away our belongings.

The three remaining seemed kind of shocked as well. "What? Are adults not supposed to be on the Hogwarts Express?" All three of them shook their head, no. "Not except the witch who pushes the trolley." Harry answered.

The man was wearing ratty Wizards robes and he looked sick and exhausted. He had rather young features, but his hair was dashed with grey. "Who d'you reckon he is?" Whispered Harry as he slid the door shut before sitting down. I took the seat on the bench next to the sleeping man because they all looked far too content to be sitting elbow to elbow on the opposite bench.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione whispered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Wow, how did you know that?" I questioned, not caring to hide my curiosity. "It's on his case." I craned my neck to look at the tattered luggage and surely, she was correct. I could see faded lettering stamped across one corner.

"I wonder what he teaches." Ron said while gazing at the professor in slumber. "That's obvious." whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts." That piqued my curiosity, so I just had to ask. "Why did the last professor quit?" Harry shook his head. "He didn't quit." Ron decided to contribute to the story. "He wiped his memory clean with my broken wand." I looked at him skeptically before laughing. "As much as I'd love to hear the rest of that story, I think Harry wanted to tell us something."

And he did. He explained to us about what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were arguing about on the platform. After he was done, Ron looked terrified, Hermione had her hands over her mouth and I was sure I looked very confused. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I hope Harry would be safe.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry…you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble Harry."

"I **don't** go looking for trouble." He defended while looking offended. I looked at him to elaborate. "Trouble usually finds me." I nodded in understanding.

Of course, he was 'The Boy Who Lived'. Voldemort was bound to have lackeys after him. "How thick would Harry have to be to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron said in horror.

I sat calm, digesting the news and I must say, it was quite the sight to see Ron and Hermione freaking out on the opposite bench with a relaxed Harry in the middle. "No one knows how he got out of Azkaban." Ron said as he shifted in his seat. "No one's ever done it before and he was a top security prisoner too."

This Black character sounded like a genius, a person who was out to kill my new friend, but a genius none the less. "But they'll catch him, won't they?" asked Hermione hopefully. "I mean, they've got all the muggles looking for him too…"

"What's that noise?" said Ron abruptly. I thought he was just being paranoid. He did just find out that yet another dark wizard was after his best friend.

"You're imagining things, Ron." And just after I said that, a distant whistle became audible to my ears. Ron made an I-told-you-so face once he realized that we all heard it. I glared him down before joining Harry and Hermione in looking around the compartment.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry." I pointed to the luggage above him and he stood up to take it down. A moment later, he pulled the pocket Sneakoscope from his robes. I could see it spinning really fast and glowing in the palm of his hand. "Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione eagerly, standing up for a better look. "Yeah…mind you, it's a very cheap one." Ron explained.

"It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send to Harry." Hermione raised a single bushy brow at him. "Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" He shouted in defense. "No! Well, I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know…he's not really up to long journeys…but how was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" I shrugged before giving my advice. "Hmmm. Work my owl to death, or wait 'till I see my best friend to give him his birthday present. Such a tough decision." He looked upset that I pretty much called him witless. "Hush, you!" I laughed at his amazing comeback.

"Quiet, the both of you." We turned to see Harry sticking the Sneakoscope in an old sock. "You'll wake him up." I didn't rebuttal, just watched him put the sock in the trunk and quietly close the lid before putting it back. "We could get it checked in Hogsmeade." Whispered Ron. "They sell that kind of thing at Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me." He said the last part like he was trying to prove something and Hermione strangely sprung to life at the news.

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade? I've read it's the only entirely non-muggle settlement in Britain-" "Yeah, I think it is," stated Ron in an oddly nonchalant way. "But that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!" I glanced at the sleeping professor before furrowing my brows at Ron.

"What's Honeydukes?" I questioned. "It's a sweetshop." He gushed. "Where they've got everything…Pepper Imps-they make you smoke at the mouth-and great fat chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking about what to write next." I rubbed my stomach at the thought. "Oh, you're making me hungry." Ron nodded. "Me too."

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Piped up Hermione, killing my delicious daydream. "In _Sites of Historical Sorcery_, it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 Goblin Rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain-" "And massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them." I perked up at the description of sweets, once again.

Ron hadn't been listening to a word Hermione was saying. I tapped my feet in delight. "I'm so excited to go to Hogsmeade. They didn't have anything like that in France. It sounds amazing." "'Spect it will be." Pouted Harry. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out." He looked so sad, it almost seemed normal for him.

"What d'you mean?" asked Ron. "I can't go. The Dursley's didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either." We all wore the same disconsolate expression. "Heartless bastard." I spat before Ron went on his little rant. "You're not allowed to come? But-no way- McGonagall or someone will give you permission-" Harry gave the most cynical laugh I had ever heard a child give.

"What's so funny?" I wondered and Hermione chose to speak for him. "Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor House, is very strict."

I nodded at the news. "Gryffindor, huh? What house are you guys in?" "Gryffindor." She stated. I shifted in my seat before asking another question. "What house do you think I'd be in?" I pulled a lock of hair behind my rather large ear out of habit and she tapped her chin in thought.

"I could see you in Gryffindor." "Don't get your hopes up." Ron quipped. I had only outwitted him a few times yet, was that enough for him to not like me? I scoffed at him and turned to Harry for his answer. "I'd love for you to be in Gryffindor. These two can get rather dull." I laughed along with him as Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron nudged him.

"Hey, we should ask Fred and George, they know every single passage out of the castle-" "Ron!" Hermione borderline shouted, obviously forgetting that there was a sleeping man sitting across from her. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose-" I agreed with the bushy haired girl.

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask for permission." said Harry with a certain tone. "But if we're with him, Black wouldn't dare." Ron said with confidence. "Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish." said Hermione. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?"

With an eye for detail, I noticed her fumbling with the straps of her cat's basket as she talked and so did Ron. "Don't let that thing out!" Ron yelled, completely ignoring my shushing. It was too late, the orange ball of fur was already out, stretching and yawning. Immediately after, he chose to rub against my leather boots. I leaned down to stroke his thick fur and sighed. "He's a lovely cat, what's his name?" Hermione smiled, glad that someone other than herself enjoyed the presence of her cat. "His name is Crookshanks." I made a face at the peculiar name.

I was surprised to see him leave my boots alone to hop on Ron's lap and start hissing at his trembling pocket. What exactly was in there? I gasped when he shoved Crookshanks away and shouted "Get out of here!" "Ron, don't!" Said Hermione angrily and she had every right to be. He was being an arse. I could tell that Ron was about to yell back with just as much fury, but Professor Lupin began to stir. We watched in anticipation, waiting for him to wake up, but he just yawned and continued to sleep. He looked so damn peaceful, if only he were my age…

We stayed quiet after the Crookshanks mishap and I glared at all the loud children as they ran by. Didn't they know that there were people trying to sleep?

Crookshanks kept his yellow eyes on Ron's pocket the entire time and I didn't want to anger Ron by asking him what Crookshanks was after. The temperamental boy came out of his daydream at the sound of what I guessed was the trolley coming down the aisle. "D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron openly questioned, nodding towards the bleak, yet handsome professor. "He looks like he could do with some food." He did seem to be very thin.

"Er-Professor?" Hermione asked as she leaned close to him. "Excuse me- Professor?" He stayed bundled up in his corner. "Don't worry dear." said the aging witch as she handed Harry his large pile of Cauldron Cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver." It was only after she closed the door that Ron spoke again.

"I _suppose_ he is asleep." I frowned at the emphasis he put on the word suppose. "What's that supposed to mean?" "I mean- he hasn't died, has he?" I peered over to see his chest moving. "Nope." I shook my head and accepted a Cauldron Cake from Harry. I was really starting to like proving Ron wrong.

As we snacked on our treats, it started to rain and with my mouth full of the chewy sweetness of a Cauldron Cake, I was caught off guard by three boys standing in the doorway. Up front was a tall blonde. He had very snooty features, but he was still quite the looker. The boy to the left of him looked to be lacking a few brain cells and the boy on the right was scowling for no apparent reason. "Well look who it is, Porty and the Weasel." I can't believe that he came in here to make fun of my new found friends and his goons were laughing as if it were actually funny.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?" Ron stood up faster than the speed of light at that. Professor Lupin snorted in his sleep and the boy diverted his attention to him instead. "Who's that?" Then me. "And that?" He took a few steps back at his discovery. I don't know if it was because an adult was present, or because I was glaring daggers.

"New teacher." said Harry as he stood up in Ron's defense. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" The moment Harry crossed his arms, I knew I wasn't going anywhere. These were the kind of people I wanted to surround myself with.

'Malfoy's' eyes narrowed at the two, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to do anything worse with a teacher present, even if he was sleeping. "Come on." He muttered to his lackeys before walking off in defeat.

"Who was that?" I asked as they sat down. "Draco Malfoy." Hermione spat. "He's in Slytherin and he's been on Harry's bad side since first year." "And I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year." Ron butted in. He obviously had a grudge against him as well. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get a hold of his head and-" I made a face at Ron's violent gesture. "Ron," Hermione whispered and pointed at the Professor. "be careful…" But as usual, he was sound asleep. I was starting to think nothing would wake him.

It began to get really dark outside, the only light being that of the lanterns on the side of the luggage rails and in the corridors. The rain was hammering down, but the Professor still slept. "We must nearly be there." said a restless Ron as he tried to look out of the window.

Just as he said it, the train started to slow down. "Great." Ron said, getting up to peer out of the pitch black window. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…" My eyes bulged at that. He and Harry had eaten three whole Cauldron Cakes, not even two hours ago. This boy had quite the appetite.

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione as she checked her watch and raised a brow at her logic. "So why are we stopping?" The train slowed to a crawl and the rain and wind pounded louder than ever against the windows. I turned to see Harry get up to look down the corridor.

I leaned over to see dozens of other heads doing the same. The train finally halted to a stop and surprisingly enough, the sound of luggage hitting the ground was louder than the weather, if only for a moment. I wasn't frightened until all the lamps went out and we were enveloped in total darkness. I could hear the three across from me fussing, but I was focusing on how to stay calm.

I consider myself very valiant for my age, but I just can't handle the absence of light. My breath quickened as Ron said, "There's something moving out there. I think people are coming onboard." I tried to contain myself by gripping at the seat. All hope went out the window as the compartment door suddenly opened and someone practically fell on me.

I screamed and swatted at the person. "Sorry- d'you know what's going on? Ouch- sorry." The boy asked as he made his way into our overly crowded compartment. Was he daft? We knew as much as he did.

"Hullo Neville." I heard a bit of scuffling before I felt the slightly large boy sit on the edge of the bench, squeezing me next to the Professor I forgot all about.

"Harry, is that you? Hermione? What's happening?" He asked again. "No idea, just stay seated." A loud hissing followed by an angry meow met our ears. Obviously, this clumsy bloke had harmed the cat in some way.

"I'm going to ask the driver what's going on." Announced Hermione. I felt her pass me and heard the door slide open, then two yelps. I couldn't take this kind of excitement in pure darkness, so I jumped at the noise.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Come in and sit down-" I sighed at Hermione's offer.

"It's too crowded in here." My protest fell on deaf ears as I felt Ginny pass me. "Not here!" Panicked Harry. "I'm here." "Ouch!" Groaned Neville.

"Quiet!" Demanded a hoarse voice to my right. It seems sleeping beauty- I mean- Professor Lupin has finally awaken from his slumber.

We all stayed quiet as a soft crackling noise and pale light filled the compartment. I sighed at the relief of the illumination he held in his hand. We all looked at his tired face and alert eyes. "Stay where you are." He commanded in the same hoarse voice.

With my eyes wide, I watched him slowly get to his feet with the flame held out in front of him. Fear returned to my heart when the door slid open before he could even reach it.

It was a hunched cloaked figure that nearly touched the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden in its hood. I gagged as my eyes lowered to the creature's hand. It looked grey and slimy as if it had decayed in water. The appendage disappeared inside the cloak, like the thing felt us looking at it.

Then the Grim Reaper wannabe made this noise as if it were taking a deep breath. Although I was wearing a long sleeve Clash shirt, I began to get extremely cold. And through my peripheral, I could see the others reacting the same way.

I was frozen with terror, not moving an inch. That is, until I saw Harry grasp his chest and his eyes roll into the back of his head. What was that thing doing to him? "Harry!" I shouted with urgency.

Finally, the Professor decided to do something. By shouting an incantation I never heard of and ejecting a silver blur from his wand, he scared the deathly thing away.

I kneeled to the ground next to Harry and began to pat his face, trying to get him to come to. "Harry, are you ok?" His warm green eyes opened and looked to all of us hovering above him. He pushed his glasses back up before Hermione and I helped him to his seat. "Are you ok?" Ron asked, a bit shaken up. "Yeah." He nodded, his eyes shifting to the door. "What happened? Where's that thing? Who screamed?"

Ron looked more horrified than Harry."No one screamed." I intervened, hoping to clear things up. "I shouted your name, but that was more of an exclamation." Harry looked around again before shaking his head. "But I heard something-" A loud snapping noise made us all jump.

I glared towards the Professor, he was breaking a slab of chocolate into pieces. This was no time for sweets! "Here." He held out a rather large piece for Harry. "Eat it. It'll help." Harry took it, but didn't eat it. I didn't blame him, this so called Professor was nuts. "What was that thing?" He asked the question we were all dying to know the answer to. "A dementor." said Lupin who was now handing us all chocolate.

I nibbled at mine while Ron devoured his in one bite. "One of the dementors of Azkaban." I'd heard of them before, but I never saw one and now I'm wishing it stayed that way. "Eat." He urged Harry. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…" He rushed out and we all turned back to Harry. "Are you sure you're ok, Harry?" said Hermione watching him anxiously. "I don't get it…what happened?" asked Harry, wiping sweat from his forehead. I tried to explain it to him the best way I could in my traumatized state.

"Well-that thing-the dementor- stood there and looked around." I stroked my chin in thought, unknowingly mumbling to myself. "I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face." I then pointed to him and spoke louder. "-and you-you-"

Ron cut me off in haste. "I thought you were having a fit or something. You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-"

Next, Hermione interrupted him. "And Professor Lupin stepped over him and walked toward the dementor and pulled out his wand and he said 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it and it turned around and sort of glided away…"

"It was horrible." Squealed Neville. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?" I nodded and eyed Ron as he shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "It felt weird-" "Like I'd never be cheerful again." I finished for him as I rubbed my arms in attempt to forget the feeling.

Ginny was huddled in the corner and she looked dreadful. When she let out a quiet sob, Hermione rushed over to her and offered comfort. "But didn't any of you- fall off your seats?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No." Confirmed Ron. "Ginny was shaking like mad though…" My eyes bounced from the youngest Weasley to Professor Lupin who now stood in the compartment entrance.

He looked around with a small smile before entering. "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…" That's right, Harry still hadn't eaten his. I gazed at him as he took a bite and gained a surprised expression. He looked much happier than he did moments ago. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." My stomach clenched at the Professor's words.

I was so nervous to be a new student. Not being French had made me an outcast at Beauxbatons. I'm no psychic, but I'm sure that there'll be something to set me apart here as well. I just hope that above all else, that things continue to go smooth with my new friends.

I only returned to reality when I felt the train stop and everyone rose from their feet. "Adhara, are you coming?" I blinked profusely before following Hermione off the train.

The platform was made of cobblestone, which I was beginning to think was a staple of the Wizarding world. "Firs' years this way!" Boomed a deep voice. I turned to see the largest man I'd ever seen, waving over the younglings at the end of the platform. He had to be like, 4 meters tall.

"All righ', you three?" The man yelled as he waved at Harry, Ron and Hermione. I had no other choice, but to follow my friends. They were all I knew.

"Why are we goin' this way? We aren't first years." I informed them, just in case they didn't know. Ron looked to be holding back a laugh before answering me. "**Technically**, you are." I gave a small gasp and looked among the remaining two to see that the ginger idiot was telling the truth. There was nothing funny about this.

"Hi, Hagrid." said Harry. "Well, who is this young lady, 'arry?" The giant asked. I gave him a forced smile, trying to be nice although I was intimidated. "Our new friend, Adhara Elliot. She's transferred from Beauxbatons." I waved to him shyly, completely feeling out of my element. I wasn't afraid to speak to him though.

"Do I really have to be with all the children?" From what I could see of his hairy face, he looked sympathetic. "'fraid so. It's tradition." I closed my eyes and sighed deeply before turning back to my friends. "Save me a seat." Ron laughed cruelly at my sorting assumption, but I tried to ignore it and waved at Harry and Hermione before they left to go to the castle in what I guess was a less humiliating way.

Hagrid led me and the rest of the first years to the lake which had many little boats waiting for us. "Won't I sink?" I craned my head up to the gentle giant, waiting for him to answer me. "Believe me, I weighed more as a first year, than you ever will in your life." I despised excessive sighing, but I just couldn't help it.

I cautiously got settled in one with a small curly haired boy. He vacantly stared at me, so I diverted my attention back to the dock to ask, "This truly is lovely, but how are we supposed to ro-" I shrieked at the sudden movement beneath me. The little boat was moving on its own. Duh, there was magic here. I always had trouble remembering that after summer was over.

I looked back to see Hagrid waving and smiling. I did the same before sitting properly, just in case it tipped over. I looked across me to the boy who liked to stare and he wasn't amused at all. Just…staring at points all over my face, yet not my eyes. It made me greatly uncomfortable, so I just focused on the stars reflecting on the black water and the gigantic castle in the distance.

As we got closer, I could see a small figure waiting for us on the other end. It was a rather tiny bearded man with massive eyebrows who gawked at me as I reached my full height after getting out of the boat.

"I'm Professor Flitwick, if you would all please follow me to the Great Hall to be sorted." I let all the children go in front of me while I stayed behind to collect myself for a moment. I thought nothing of it weeks ago, but now that I was almost there, it was nerve wracking.

* * *

Once in the school, I distracted myself by admiring the scenery and marveling at the amount of hairy Professors at this school, they literally came in all shapes and sizes. Back at Beauxbatons, all the male Professors were clean shaven or had fashionable stubble. And I'm sure, none of them were a day over 40, either. It may not be a big deal to others, but to me it was certain culture shock.

Names kept being called off, then talking and then the name of a House. I'm guessing this was the sorting process. And I presumed I was being saved for last because we were already down to the V's and I still hadn't been called. "Edmund Velt." The boy pulled his eyes from my face and stepped out on stage. I took a deep breath at that, because I really didn't like being gawked at. It wasn't my fault that I didn't come to Hogwarts in my first year! Or was there something on my face this whole time?

"Hufflepuff!" There were a few claps and I licked the corners of my lips for any remaining bits of Cauldron Cakes. "Our next and final student has transferred from Beauxbatons and will be our first to join Hogwarts in their third year. No matter the house she is sorted into, I expect a warm welcome to be given to Miss Adhara Elliot."

Dumbledore stepped from the podium and waved me out, so I came forward to the stool that he picked up the speaking hat from. After carefully taking a seat, I took a deep breath, ready to be sorted. I bet I looked silly wearing my common London muggle clothing in the oldest school of magic there was. Surely the founders would be proud.

I grew nervous from the combination of stares and silence. It made me wonder if I had broken the hat. "I can't be broken!" Exclaimed the sorting hat. I knew he was projecting his voice so that everyone could hear him, but he was on **my** head. He didn't have to be so loud.

"Daughter of a Hufflepuff, self conscience…yet confident, definite traits of Hufflepuff and Slytherin…how strange...Ah, wait! I can tell that bravery is **potent **in your blood…absolutely _destined_ to be a true…Gryffindor!"

The red and gold table erupted with cheers as I made my way down. I found a crowd of red hair that I was certain were the Weasleys. I found it queer that Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be found amongst the family, so I sat next to Ginny and across from Ron.

He was glaring at me so intensely, but it didn't matter because the twins and Ginny were congratulating me along with a bunch of other kids I didn't know. Fred shook my curly locks before nearly the entire great hall turned to gaze at Harry as he, Hermione and McGonagall entered. People were pointing as well, which was twice as rude. They both took a seat on either side of Ron, whose mood only changed in the slightest.

"I told you you'd make it into Gryffindor, Adhara." Hermione congratulated. "Yeah, Welcome." added Harry. I beamed at the two of them for being so nice. But before I could give a polite thank you, Ron interrupted.

"What was that all about?" He was referring to their disappearance, no doubt. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Dumbledore was making his way back to his golden candlelit owl podium. He smiled at all of us and I couldn't help but to smile back. He seemed like such a nice man. I can't believe I once thought him a Ministry man.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it's best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" He cleared his throat before continuing.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He didn't seem very happy about that. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission." So much for Harry's plan to sneak out.

"Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading, or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you." That damn thing didn't have a reason to attack Harry, but it did. "I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors" Down the table, I could see Ron's older brother, Percy stick out his bony chest and pompously look around the hall. I know I'm new, but I bet it's not common to see a confident Weasley everyday. The pause in Dumbledore's speech was epic, probably to make the news much more dire to us.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Knowing full well of his abilities, everyone who was stuffed into our compartment clapped their hearts out.

I smiled, for the man was looking just as shabby as ever. Not bothering to change his robes to make a good impression. While I was checking him out, I heard Ron hiss, "Look at Snape!" I knew not of who that was, but I looked at the table full of Professors to see one in particular glowering down the table at Lupin. He was a somber sight, with black robes, black hair and black eyes. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be so unhappy. Being over 100 meters away didn't stop me from feeling the loathing expressed from the ebony haired man.

"As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs." I made a face at the gruesome news. I thought he was going to say 'children' or something. "However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." This time, the entire Gryffindor table applauded and joined along, laughing. We sure were a cheerful group. "We should've known!" Ron gabbed. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

The three of them were the last to stop clapping before Dumbledore picked up again. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" I jumped at the appearance of food on the table. I swear, everything that you fancied to eat, was on the table. All kinds of varieties of which I planned to indulge on fully. For a girl, I really did enjoy food.

I looked around as I ate, fascinated by the ancient tapestries that hung above each and every table. And when I thought things couldn't get any cooler, **above that, **the ceiling was charmed to mimic the starry night sky. And if that wasn't mesmerizing enough, there were floating candles that flickered and gave off the warmest of illuminations.

After having enough sight seeing for the moment, I lowered my head to see the three across from me stuffing their faces, even Hermione.

"What's the rush guys?" Hermione glanced up at me before swallowing her mouthful of roast. "We want to hurry, so we can congratulate Hagrid." I nodded at her, but cringed once Ron decided to elaborate with his mouth full. "We know how much it means for him to become a teacher." I shrugged at them. "Why? He was probably a no brainer. After all, he **does **already work here." Hermione chose to break it down for me, for which I was grateful so I didn't have to see the half chewed food in Ron's mouth anymore.

"You see, Hagrid isn't a fully qualified wizard because he was expelled for a crime in his 3rd year that he didn't commit. We were the ones to clear his name, only last year." I sipped my pumpkin juice before asking. "And how did you go about doing that?" I saw Harry glance over at Ginny and shake his head. "Maybe another time…it's a long story." I nodded, not pushing it any further.

After we were all full and nearly all the food was eaten, Dumbledore dismissed us to bed. "Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as we made it to the teachers' table. "All down ter you three." said Hagrid as he looked up to them after wiping his teary face. "Can' believe it…great man, Dumbledore…came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough…It's what I always wanted..." He finally gave up trying to hold a conversation and just bawled like a baby into his napkin. I was far more than willing to leave when McGonagall shooed us away.

We followed the rest of the Gryffindors up the marble stairs and to my delight, they moved, as did all the paintings on the walls. I'm no muggle, I've seen them before, just not in such a large quantity and with such random subjects inside.

We all stopped in front of a painting of a fat woman in a hideous pink dress. "Password?" She demanded and just as expected, her voice was annoying too. "Coming through! Coming through!" We all made room for the Head Boy, Percy. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

"Oh no." Sulked Neville. It was my first time really seeing him in proper lighting. He was a bit pudgy as I could tell when he nearly squished me on the train. His hair was dark and he was bucktoothed, just like Hermione. All in all, he just _seemed_ like the kind of boy to have a bad memory.

As we made our way in, the boys went left and the girls, right. I stood in front of the fireplace, waving to Harry as he followed Ron up the staircase. He tiredly waved back and I turned to the person tugging on my arm. It was a puzzled Hermione pointing to the opposite staircase. "Let me show you around."

I was just going to love it here.

* * *

Longest chapter I've ever written in my life. I hope you liked it!


	4. Was That Some Sort Of Disease?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.

**A/N: Does reparo just not exist in this chapter?**

In the morning, I was awaken by Hermione and we got ready together and waited for the boys in the common room. I was fingering the pleats in my skirt when Ron and Harry came down and I wondered if they woke up after us or that they broke the stereotype of girls taking longer than boys to get ready.

When we walked in the Great Hall together, for breakfast, I saw that Draco character telling his fellow Slytherins what seemed to be a funny story where he pretended to faint. "Ignore him." said Hermione. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…" "Hey, Potter!" Shouted the most hideous girl I had ever seen in my life. Without even thinking about it, I let out a very disgusted gag and rushed over to the Gryffindor table.

"What was that about?" Asked Ron, who was giggling along with Harry and Hermione. "She looked like a pug!" I exclaimed and they doubled over in laughter.

I shook my head and smiled at them before accepting a paper from George. "New third-year course schedules. Just earlier, what was that about, Harry?" Ron took the liberty of answering him. "Malfoy's poking fun at Harry for the train incident." George looked over at Malfoy performing an encore.

"That little git. He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?" I turned to the identical boy and he looked awfully smug. "Nearly wet himself." "I wasn't too happy myself." admitted George. "They're horrible things, those dementors…" "Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" finished Fred.

"You didn't pass out though, did you?" Harry asked with a bitter tongue. "Forget it, Harry." George assured. "Dad had to go to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking…They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

We all let his macabre news digest before Fred spoke up. "Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first quidditch match. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?" Harry looked less unpleasant and merrily helped himself to some sausages and fried tomatoes. "So you guys play quidditch?" Fred and George sported matching grins before answering. "We're the beaters, Harry's the seeker." George gloated. "You any good?" I shrugged at Fred. "A little." "You should come to tryouts." offered George. "Or at least watch." I nodded at the twins, considering their offers. "I'll think about it." They seemed content with my answer and turned their attention to their meals.

"Oh, good, we're starting some new subjects today." cheered Hermione. Ron shook his head after peering over her shoulder. "Hermione, they've messed up your schedule. Look- they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There just isn't enough **time**." I perked up at the impossibility.

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." Her confidence made no sense and I'm not the only one who thought so. "But look," Ron laughed, "see this morning? 9:00 Divination and underneath, 9:00 Muggle Studies and-" He leaned closer to make sure that what he was reading was correct. After all, seeing is believing. "-look- underneath that, Arithmancy **9:00**." He leaned away to raise an orange eyebrow at the bushy haired girl. "I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's **that **good." I nodded and finished chewing my savory piece if toast before saying something I never thought I would. "He's right. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly." I wasn't aware that I was, Ron maybe. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once." "Well, then-" Ron tried to argue. "Pass the marmalade," was her pathetic attempt at to try and change the topic. "But-" He persisted. "Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I **told** you-I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." Hagrid stopped behind them, distracting us from getting the truth out of Hermione.

"All righ'?" I tried not to let it show that I was disgusted with the dead animal he was absentmindedly swinging in his hand. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everythin' ready… Hope it's ok… Me a teacher… hones'ly…" He grinned massively before heading off to the staff table, still swinging the tiny corpse. "Wonder what he's been getting ready." Ron pondered out loud.

People started heading to class, causing the hall to empty out. As if he were the boss, Ron pulled out his schedule and said, "We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of the North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…" After that shock, we finished up our meals with lightening speed. We waved goodbye to the Weasley twins and on our way out of the hall, Malfoy did yet another impression of Harry.

The long trek to the tower made my legs burn and Ron was out of breath. "There's- got- to- be- a- shortcut." We had just climbed our 7th staircase where there was nothing, but a painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the wall.

"I think it's this way" Hermione pointed to the empty passage to our right. "Can't be," differed Ron. "That's south, look, you can see a bit of the lake out of the window…" I'm sure he was making perfect sense, but I didn't care, I was more interested in the painting Harry was staring at. A fat grey pony just trotted in, followed by a dirty knight. "Aha!" He yelled upon seeing us, causing me to jump. As much as I loved this school, it was severely putting me on edge.

"What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands? Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you Knaves, you dogs?" He began to swing his sword wildly at us, but it was short lived due to him falling in the grass. "Are you alright?" asked Harry, moving closer to the picture. "Get back, you rogue!" His choice of ancient vocabulary made him very hard to understand.

The knight tried to push himself back up with his blade, but it just sank deeply into the grass. I held back laughter watching him try to pull it out with all his might. "Listen," Harry started, watching the knight wipe sweat from his face. "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?" Smart move, we honestly had no idea where we were.

"A quest?" His rage was gone in an instant. So he got to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!" I scoffed and whispered to Harry who was closest to me. "If we don't find it, I'm going back to the common room."

The knight then failed trying to uproot the sword **and** mounting the massive pony. "On foot then, good sirs and gentle ladies! On! On!" He clanked annoyingly as he sprinted out of the frame. We followed the sound of his armor, for it was hard to catch flashes of him in the portraits as we ran. "Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come." I couldn't help but to glance down at the Gryffindor crest above my heart. It was my first time wearing my robes and I must say that it was nice being able to run properly through the halls for once.

I began to take the lead in climbing the long winding spiral staircase. The sound of voices began to drown out the tired huffing of Ron, Harry and Hermione once we reached the top. "Farewell!" Bid the knight as if we were in some sort of epic film. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew call upon Sir Cadogan!" I rolled my eyes at his speech and put my hands on my hips impatiently waiting to get to class. I was really eager for my first class here! "Yeah, we'll call you if we ever need someone mental." I laughed at Ron as he muttered under his breath.

There were no doors on the tiny landing and I wondered if that loon of a knight even brought us to the proper place. But Ron killed that idea, pointing to a circular trapdoor on the ceiling with a brass plaque on it. "Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher." read Harry.

"How're we supposed to get up there?" For the umpteenth time in the past 24 hours, I jumped. The trapdoor suddenly opened and a silvery ladder unfolded directly at Harry's feet. "After you." said Ron to Harry, grinning.

Before Harry could even think about letting the sole of his shoe touch that thing, I held him back with my hand on his chest. "Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" The two of them gaped at me, but Hermione grinned as I let her go first. I followed her and made a face at Ron, knowing he'd be the last one up.

The classroom looked more like a hippie's attic than a place to learn. All the tables and chairs were cramped in the tiny, yet cozy area. It was dimly lit due to dark red scarves covering the lamps and the curtains being closed. The fire under the mantelpiece gave off a gag worthy perfume as it heated a giant copper kettle. On the shelves were dusty feathers, candles near the end of their lives, packs of worn out playing cards, thousands of crystal balls and even more teacups.

"Where is she?" voiced the very chatty Ron. "Welcome." said a soft, misty voice. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last." The owner of the voice stepped into the firelight so we could see her. She was as skinny as a stick bug and her glasses made her eyes outrageously big. She was covered with beads, loose robes and chunky jewelry.

"Sit my children, sit." The four of us took a seat at the only round table available.

"Welcome to Divination." I was enamored with the winged armchair she sat in that was in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye." I didn't know what an Inner Eye was, but what she said was making me wonder if food could be transported places other than the Great Hall.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field…" Harry and Ron exchanged grins and Hermione looked worried while I raised an eyebrow, trying to decide whether or not that was a good thing.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future." She paused to see our confused reactions.

"It is a gift granted to few. You, boy." She called out suddenly to a frightened Neville. "Is your grandmother well?" "I think so." He trembled. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you dear." My head jerked back at her brazen prediction. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way my dear," She pointed to an Indian girl in the back. "Beware a red-haired man." I looked wide eyed at Ron, he was the only red head in the class. The girl gave Ron a startled look and scooted her chair away from him causing Harry and I to laugh.

"In the second term, we shall progress to the crystal ball- **if** we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever." I officially despised this class due to its gloomy atmosphere. All the teachers in Beauxbatons practically filled our heads with rainbows and butterflies compared to this.

"I wonder, dear," She said to a very annoying looking girl. Her face looked like it couldn't decided on whether to be dopey or gleeful, so it settled somewhere in the middle. "if you could pass me the larger silver teapot?" The girl looked relieved and did as was told. "Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading- it will happen on Friday, the 16th of October." The girl trembled and I found myself hoping that my future was unreadable.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear-" She caught Neville's arm as he was standing up. "After you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

As a skeptic, I waited and sure enough she was correct. Neville had broken one of her cherished pink teacups. "One of the blue ones then, dear, if you wouldn't mind…thank you…"

I picked Hermione as my partner hoping that for once, I could get along with a girl. That and Ron and Harry were rather attached at the hip. Not that I would ever want to be partnered with that red headed goofball, but Harry, perhaps.

We picked our teacups, got them filled to the brim and went back to our table to chug them. And I must say, it was rather difficult without sugar. After drinking, Hermione made sure that we followed the instructions perfectly. "Broaden your minds my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!"

I tried to keep that in mind as I took Hermione's cup. "Two lines." I flipped the pages in my book to see a picture that matched immaculately. "It says here that you're quite the overachiever." No surprise there. "So much so, that you're doing enough work for two people." I cocked my head to side at what I just read. It made no sense, no sense at all. "Are you taking extra classes or something?" She quickly shook her head, poofy hair going in all directions. "No," Her brown eyes opened to their fullest. "no, it must mean in another way." I nodded my head, not really believing her.

"Here, it looks like an arrow," She pointed as she observed my cup. "which means there will be a massive turning point in your life. One that will have a great irreversible effect on you and your loved ones." I furrowed my brow at the last one. "Does it say whether it'll be good or bad?" She shook her head in remorse and I tried not to let it get me down.

I was **not **going to let this class get to me. It would be the end of me.

The boys had been having a laugh at their tea leaves and we tried our best to ignore them until Professor Trelawney came over. "Let me see that my dear." She said, snatching Harry's cup from Ron's hands. Like Hermione and me, the entire class stopped to watch, probably waiting for dreadful news. "The falcon my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows **that**." Hermione whispered to me. Professor Trelawney stared at the two of us through her massively thick bifocals. "Well they do." admitted Hermione, louder than her original comment and I nodded in agreement. "Everyone knows about Harry and you-know-who." The girl had nerve, just like me. She practically stole the words right out of my mouth, the only difference is her cowardice to say the infamous name.

Trelawney opt not to say anything and went back to observing the cup. "The club…an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…" She had to be making this up, because I wasn't buying any of it.

"I thought that was a bowler hat." admitted Ron sheepishly. "The skull…danger is in your path, my dear…" I had a brow raised while everyone else was awestruck. She moved the cup over to get a better look at the next shape, then she gasped and screamed. Another cup was broken by Neville, but we all kept our eyes on the Professor as she sank into a nearby armchair, her bejeweled hand over her heart and her eyes locked shut.

"My dear boy…my poor, dear boy…no…it is kinder not to say…no…don't ask me…" I really don't think that was an option at this point.

"What is it professor?" asked a cute boy with a small afro. Instantly, everyone got up and crowded around our table, totally intruding our personal space, just to see into Harry's cup.

"My dear," Trelawney spontaneously added, pausing to add suspense. "You have the **Grim**." Was that some sort of _disease_?

"The what?" asked Harry. He looked among us to see if we knew what she meant, but all half of us could do was shrug. The other half had their hands covering their mouths in shock.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" she cried as if it were common sense. "The giant spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen- the worst omen- of death!" I let out a frustrated sigh.

First she tells Neville that his grandmum isn't doing so well. Then she tells Harry, who has lived a short 13 years- mind you- that he's going to die. Yes, we will all die, but I'm pretty sure these tea leaves are meant for the near future. This was just sickening to me.

Hermione had stood up to get a better look. "**I** don't think it looks like a grim." she gave her two cents, causing Professor Trelawney to scowl at the abundant haired girl. "You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

"It looks like a Grim if you do this," said an Irish boy, with his eyes nearly shut and his head tilted to the right. "but it looks more like a donkey from here." he said, now leaning to the left.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" Harry snapped and I couldn't blame him. No one wanted to hear their supposed fate. "I think we will leave the lesson here for today." The Professor announced, her voice reverting back to its original distant tone, very contrasting to Harry's shouting. "Yes…please pack away your things."

We got up soaked with gloom to put our teacups away and pack our bags. "Until we meet again, fair fortune be yours. Oh and dear," she pointed to Neville **again**. "you'll be late next time, so mind you, work extra hard to catch up."

* * *

We rushed out of there fervently and headed to Transfiguration. Coming from the seventh floor to the first level nearly made us late. We took seats in the back where people were obviously staring at Harry through the lesson and it was really beginning to piss me off. I focused on the lesson to distract myself and it worked.

Professor McGonagall was a very well poised woman, obviously having every aspect of her life together, or at least it looked like it on the outside. She walked like she had been doing it for a century, owning the definition of confidence. She was teaching about Animagi, a topic I was very interested in. Animagi were witches and wizards who could transform into animals at will, something I always wanted to do. I nearly pissed myself as she turned into the cutest little tabby, right before my eyes, only to be crestfallen when she turned back.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" Apparently, I was the only one who was impressed. I mean, it's not every day you get to see things of that sort. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from the class." I took the hint and started clapped furiously. She lifted a brow at me, perpetually killing my applause. Hermione raised her hand to answer McGonagall's question.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first divination class and we were reading the tea leaves and-" "Of course," said the frowning Headmistress. "There is no need to say anymore, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

We all waited for him to say it. "Me," piped up Harry. It seemed like it took him a millennium to get it out.

"I see." She set her eyes on the bespectacled boy. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues-" She looked tremendously livid, but calmed down before continuing.

"Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True seers are very rare and Professor Trelawney-" she stopped herself once more before confidently stating, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione and I laughed at McGonagall's sense of humor. I really liked the Professor, not to mention, she **was** my head of house. Harry looked to be in a better mood, but Ron still had the essence of worry on him.

The annoying girl from the previous class turned to us and whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?" I shooed her and shook my head as I made eye contact with Harry. "Don't listen to her, Harry. There's a massive difference between a cup and a life!"

After Transfiguration, we headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron hadn't eaten yet and I was kind of concerned. If I knew anything about the boy, it was that he had an enormous appetite. "Ron, cheer up," encouraged Hermione. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said." He ignored her, still not yet touching his food.

"Harry," he said in a most grave tone. "you **haven't** seen a great black dog anywhere have you?" If Harry's best friend wasn't confident in him, then I know he sure wasn't going to be. "Yeah, I have. I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'." Harry's confession caused Ron to dramatically drop his fork on his plate.

I let Ron and Hermione argue about Harry's fate while I distracted him with conversation. He didn't need to hear that any longer.

"Dursleys?" I unintentionally spat the name instead of simply saying it. "Are those your guardians?" He nodded with a bitter expression and I instantly felt bad for constantly complaining about my mother when I was sure he was living in the deepest pit of hell. "They're muggles, from my mother's side." I perked up at that.

"My mother is muggleborn too." He looked dumbfounded but recovered enough to ask me a follow up question. "And your father?" I became less passionate about the conversation, but I knew I'd have to tell him sometime. "I don't know my father." I gave a rancorous laugh before continuing. "I could be Voldemort's love child for all I know." Harry's eyes grew even wider at that.

"You're not afraid to say his name?" I shook my head, pushing aside my plate. "I figure that if the Great Harry Potter isn't afraid to, then neither am I." He beamed at that, slightly blushing. "Well I don't think you are." I looked at him expectantly. "His daughter, I mean…If you were, you'd definitely be over there." He pointed over his shoulder to the green table and I nodded in agreement. They were a pretty atrocious bunch.

"The hat did say I was of brave blood, so maybe he was a good man." At that point, I could tell we were both content with our conversation and averted our attention to Hermione slamming her Arithmancy book really hard on the table, I had to dodge bits of meat and carrots.

"If being good at divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!" She hurriedly stalked off and the entire table and some of the Hufflepuffs looked after her. "What's she talking about? asked Ron. "She hasn't been to Arithmancy class yet." I grew surprised as he stated the obvious. Maybe the tea leaves don't lie after all.

* * *

Our next class was Care of Magical Creatures. It was an outdoor class and boy was I grateful. The scent of rain was my favorite, so I walked the entire way there, stripped from my cardigan and smiled with a romantic look on my face. Hagrid was waiting for us at the bottom of his hut with his boarhound. "C'mon, now, get a move on!" It was very evident that he was eager to begin his first lesson.

"Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" I found myself astounded that he didn't really even bother to check if we were actually all present.

For five minutes, we walked until coming to a fenced off area around the edge of trees. "Everyone gather 'round the fence here! That's it- make sure yeh can see- now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-" "How?" demanded the snob, Draco Malfoy. "Eh?" said a confused Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated sternly. "Hasn'- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" asked the thwarted giant. I looked around and everyone had their books forced shut with a rope, belt or binder clips. Mine lay flax in my arms without the aid of restraint, so I raised my hand.

Hagrid nodded at me and smiled, prompting me to explain. "For a summer job, I volunteered down at St. Mungos to help with the animals that come in. No matter the state of the animal, they love to be stroked." Hagrid nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's right. Yeh've got ter **stroke** 'em. Ten points to Gryffindor." The Slytherins booed and of course my house cheered. I wasn't aware that there was a point system. Ron and Harry gave me high fives, but Hermione just averted my gaze.

"Look," instructed Hagrid as he took Hermione's copy and ripped off the spellotape that bound the covers together. It snapped at him, but shivered and stopped as he ran an enormous forefinger down its spine.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" exclaimed Malfoy. "We should have **stroked** them! Why didn't we guess?" "I-I thought they were funny." Hagrid unsurely admitted to Hermione, but Malfoy continued on.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" How dare he ridicule Hagrid on his first day? "Shut up, Malfoy." said Harry quietly. "Righ' then," said the less confident Hagrid. "so-so yeh've got yer books an'- an'- now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…" He sulked off into the forest and out of sight.

"God this place is going to the dogs," announced Malfoy. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him-" "Shut up, Malfoy." Harry repeated, louder this time. "Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you-"

I had enough, finally whipping around to the blonde bully. "**Shut**-**up**." Harry smiled to me as we faced the front again. "Ooooooooh!" squealed the annoying girl from before. She was pointing to somewhere in the forest.

My mouth became agape when I saw a dozen hippogriffs coming towards us. I absolutely loved these creatures. Unfortunately, they were always down at St. Mungos with injured wings. Their fathers were Griffins and their mothers were of course horses. Their bodies were that of a horse, but they had wings and the head of an eagle.

"Gee up, there!" Hagrid urged then all to the fence in front of us, so he could tether them to it. "Hippogriffs!" His valor had returned immensely. "Beau'iful, aren' they?" I nodded, waiting for him to proceed.

"So," started Hagrid. "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-" I grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him up front with me and the rest followed. "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait for the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, and yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." All the rules that I had been aware of prior to this class, but I wasn't going to boast about it.

"Right- who wants ter go first?" The hippogriffs seemed to not like being restrained, nipping on the chains with their yellow beaks.

Just as I lifted my hand, my book started to squirm in my arms and began to go wild in an attempt to bite me. I dropped it as Hagrid said "No one?" I quickly bent down to stroke its spine before holding it tightly in my arms once more. "I'll do it." offered Harry, just as I was standing up.

As upset as I was for not jumping at the opportunity, I tried not to let it show. "Oooooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!" gasped the annoying girl with her Indian friend. I prepared to tell them off once more, but I felt Harry move from beside me. My respect for him doubled, seeing him climb over the fence.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then- let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak." We all watched him untie the chain and free it of its collar. "Easy, now, Harry," his voice suddenly lowered. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not to blink…Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…" I knew this was a difficult task for most, but I was very adept at it.

With baited breath, we all watched the staring contest commence. "Tha's it, tha's it, Harry…now, bow…" I could tell he was hesitant to let his guard down in front of the massive creature, but I saw him take a deep breath before quickly bowing in front of Buckbeak.

"Ah," Hagrid sounded worried. "Right- back away now, Harry, easy does it-" A unanimous gasp-including yours truly- was shared upon witnessing Buckbeak kneel in return, mocking Harry's bow. "Well done, Harry!" congratulated Hagrid. "Right- yeh can touch him! Pet his beak, go on!" Harry took his time getting closer and when he was within arms length, he patted his beak gently, which the bird hybrid thoroughly enjoyed. "Whoo!" I yelled out as the class broke into applause.

"Righ' then, Harry, I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!" Now I was filled to the brim with envy. I would willingly be cursed with the Grim for a ride on one of those beauties. "Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint and mind yeh, don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…" Harry mounted the hippogriff carefully, easily keeping his balance as the creature stood up. "Go on, then!" yelled Hagrid as he slapped Buckbeak's rear end.

My jaw dropped at the sight of the gigantic wings expanding only 15 meters away from me. With every flap of his wings, I could feel the late summer breeze on my cheeks.

We all watched them hover above us for a bit before flying out of our eyesight with tremendous speed. We watched the horizon of the trees for their return which wasn't for a couple of minutes. All of us clapped upon their landing. "Good work, Harry! Okay, who else wants a go?"

Realizing that I would get to experience what I just witnessed moments before, I was the first one to hop over the fence and to a gorgeous ebony hippogriff. It was smaller than the average male, so I assumed it was a girl. I smiled and bowed to her and without hesitation, she did the same. I slowly reached for her, maintaining eye contact as I stroked her beak. I began to giggle as she closed her golden eyes and began to purr. She was so adorable; I wanted to take her home. But we all know how mum would feel about that.

I continued to stroke her as I looked over to Malfoy to see how he and his posse were handling Buckbeak. "This is very easy." boasted Draco. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" I rolled my eyes at his obviously false confidence. "are you, you great ugly brute?"

I'm glad I wasn't blinking for the sake of all the hippogriffs because if I had been, I would've missed the reason why Malfoy was now screaming. "I'm dying!" Everyone panicked, but Hagrid, Harry and me. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" confirmed a weary Hagrid. "Someone help me- gotta get him outta here-" Suspiciously quickly for someone who loathed him to the core, Hermione ran to open the gate to let out Hagrid with Draco in his arms. I felt absolutely no greif as I stared at the bloodstained grass they left behind.

We all walked back to the castle together, a ways behind Hagrid. The Slytherins were unquestionably getting on my nerves with their dramatics.

"They should fire him straight away!" sobbed the pug from breakfast. I tsk-ed at her and the afro boy snapped. "It was Malfoy's fault!" I smirked at him beside me and held out my hand. "Adhara Elliot." He looked slightly confused, but shook my awaiting hand. "Dean Thomas, nice to meet you."

After we entered the castle, the girl shrieked, "I'm going to see if he's ok!" "No one cares!" I shouted after her as we parted ways, Slytherins heading to the dungeons and us to the Gryffindor common room.

"D'you think he'll be alright?" asked Hermione nervously. I looked at her incredulously, I mean, why the hell does she care? "'Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second." assured Harry.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, vexed. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…" I furrowed my brows at the taller boy. "He doesn't have that kind of power, does he?" They all turned around on the moving stairs to give me the same look.

Harry was the only one to vocally answer my question. "Let's just say that he bought his way into the Slytherin Quidditch Team." I frowned at that and trailed behind them on our way to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

We were some of the first ones in the Great Hall for dinner. We were all a bit saddened by Hagrid's absence at the Professor's table. "They **wouldn't** fire him, would they?" voiced the anxious Hermione who was picking at her food. "They'd better not," said Ron who wasn't stuffing his face either. This was the second meal in a row.

"I'm sure we could vouch for him. He didn't do anything wrong. It was Malfoy's fault for insulting Buckbeak. I saw it." I explained, trying to restore reason to their thoughts. I looked to Harry to say something because he too witnessed what happened today, but he wasn't even looking up, green eyes fixated on the table.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back." stated Ron in a gloomy tone. The dark cloud they insisted on carrying above their heads was bringing me down as well. I hope they weren't always like this, it was making me lose my appetite.

Back in the common room, I was going to town on my Transfiguration homework while the three of them kept looking out the window. The two years they had on me here must've really made them bond with Hagrid.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window." Harry said suddenly, with hope in his voice. Ron looked down at his watch before addressing us. "If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…" I sighed, putting down my quill and parchment. "You two are lazy. The homework isn't that hard." They ignored me, so Hermione gave it a go.

"I don't know." She glanced at Harry, concerned for his well being. "I'm allowed to walk across **grounds**." He defended. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the dementors yet, has he?" I turned to Hermione and she just shrugged. I sighed before getting up and following them out. I did enjoy adventure, so I tried not to protest.

We found no trouble and got there without interruption of a Professor **or **an escaped mad man. Ron was the one to knock on the large wooden door. "C'min." We let ourselves in to see Hagrid with his boarhound in his lap. There was a jug on the table, a huge hint that he had been drinking. I really hoped he was a responsible drunk, if there was such a thing.

I took a seat in the corner, watching him sway, realizing that I had asked for too much. "'Spect it's a record. Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before." Hermione gasped, daring to get close to the buzzed brute.

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" He shook his massive head. "Not yet." whispered Hagrid in shambles before taking a huge gulp from the jug. "But 's only a matter o' time, i'n't it, after Malfoy…"

"How is he? It wasn't serious was it?" I watched them sit down at the table, Hermione hanging on his every word. "Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could, but he's sayin' it's still agony… covered in bandages… moanin'…" I crossed my arms and leaned back against the brick wall.

"He's faking it." said Harry with a vengeance. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth." I took his word for it before putting my two cents in.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will fight for you to stay and that's more than half the battle." Hagrid tilted his head in an 'I suppose' kind of way. "School gov'nors have bin told o' course. They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later…done flobberworms or summat… Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson… 'S all my fault…" I slapped my hands on my thighs and shouted. "Rubbish! I know eight year olds that can handle a hippogriff better than Malfoy. Alyssa Bayner and Melvin Lycane to name two, well, they're probably nine now."

Hermione interrupted my rambling, but I didn't care. I had made my point. "It's all **Malfoy's** fault, Hagrid!" Finally! She was starting to make sense. "We're witnesses. You said hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened." said Harry, supporting my ideas. "Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up." added Ron.

Without warning, Hagrid began to cry and he pulled Ron and Harry into a bear hug. Hermione picked up the jug and for a second, I thought she was going to start drinking. "I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid." She went outside to go empty it.

"Ar, maybe she's right." said Hagrid, releasing the boys, allowing them to pull away and rub their sore ribs. My eyes widened as he followed Hermione outside. Our ears were met with a loud splash and our eyes met with Hermione entering the hut with an empty jug.

"What's he done?" asked a concerned Harry. "Stuck his head in the water barrel." she stated as if it happened everyday. Hagrid came back soaked, trying to get the water out of his face. "That's better." He shook his hair, much like a dog. I covered my head, not wanting to get wet.

"Listen, it was a good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really-" The big burly man stopped in midsentence to change his demeanor.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, causing us all to jump out of our seats and just when I thought I was done being scared senseless. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN' YOU THREE! LETTIN' HIM!" He quickly grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out the door.

"C'mon!" He said furiously. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down to see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!" Ron, Hermione and I followed behind them in silence.

We were almost there when I decided to say something. "I'd much rather be doing an easy review of Transfiguration homework instead of being reprimanded by a bellowing giant, just saying." All Hermione could do was shake her head and Ron scoffed at me, both quickening their pace at my choice of words.

* * *

Please review. I work hard for these chapters and I'd love to hear what you think!


	5. The Boogie Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter owns me.

A/N: **As for her crush. It's subtle in this one, but becomes more obvious in the next installment. I spent a long time developing her and her plot which I have outlined all the way to the 7th one. I chose to start on the Prisoner of Azkaban because it would seem boring and forced for her to appear in the first and second ones. Her crush would be long and winding and tedious to write for a preteen. There are some situations I would've liked to put her in from the first two years, but I'll make a little miniseries of an alternate universe where she was if anyone ends up falling in love with her enough for me to do so. And I swear, if you have any questions, they will all be answered by the time the series is over. I will answer general ones though. The plot is that air tight, you see. Everything about her past, her mother, her mother's past, who her father is, why she's so drawn to Harry, why she's in Gryffindor, etc, etc.**

**It's pretty much the series through an OC's Point of view. She's part of the golden trio, but not really since she's joining them when they've already been friends for 2 years prior, so there's the constant struggle of feeling like you don't belong which I believe everyone can relate to. Adhara is fun and snarky, borderline Slytherin if you will. She's a refreshing type of character that hasn't been in any HP fanfiction that I've ever read. (And believe me, I've read plenty) She's got a good sense of humor, but she knows when to be serious.(This is where the 150 things come in. She does them all through the course of this. Well, not all, but close. Most of them will be during the next two installments.) She's bold and brave and doesn't care much for what people think of her. She's ballsy and gets along with everyone in Gryffindor and refuses to stay attached at the hip to one person. She's a floater, but will always end up in her comfort zone which is with Harry and whoever he decides to hang with.**

**No, this is not a Harry/OC romance. It's a friendship. Adhara will follow Harry to the ends of the earth and she doesn't even know why. She can just feel that he's right, in her gut. We've all met that person who we just take seriously because they've never been wrong or done anything wrong to make you think otherwise? It's like that, but instinctual. Adhara only knows Harry for a bit, but feels dependant on his friendship, like it's the most valuable thing in her life, because before going to Hogwarts, no one has ever been that inviting to her. She isn't trying to replace Hermione in this series, she actually gets along with the girl although she gets on her nerves.**

**That's about it, but if you want to figure things out for yourself before major plotlines are revealed, just read between the lines and pay attention to bolded words. **

* * *

We didn't see Malfoy again until hid dramatic return to Potions on Thursday. His scrawny right arm was covered in bandages and suspended by a sling. He looked far too confident for someone who survived a 'tragedy' as the Slytherins made it out to be. "How is it, Draco?" cooed the pug I now know as Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?" He nodded with a pained expression.

"Yeah." He said bravely, obviously trying to impress her and that was only confirmed when he winked at Crabbe and Goyle when Parkinson looked away.

"Settle down, settle down." ordered Snape. Harry and Ron seemed upset at his miniscule reaction to the unnecessary interruption. Once again, Hermione was my partner and today we were making a Shrinking Solution.

Although there were two to a table, Malfoy pretty much forced his way onto the end of Harry and Ron's table. "Sir," Malfoy called out to Snape. "sir, I'll need help cutting up these Daisy roots, because of my arm-" The raven haired man didn't even care to look up from his desk. "Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him." Ron turned a furious shade of red. "There's nothing wrong with your arm." He hissed at the spoiled brat.

In return, the blonde gave a most menacing smirk. "Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots." He was definitely going to milk this for more than it was worth. Ron began to chop Malfoy's roots into different sizes and I shook my head, foreseeing the outcome.

"Professor," beckoned Malfoy sweetly. "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir." Hermione and I went back to our potion, but continued to watch as Snape approached their table.

He smiled down at Ron upon seeing the damaged roots. "Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley." "But sir-!" For once, Ron was actually working hard in Potions."Now." said Snape in his most no-nonsense voice.

With malice, Ron traded his roots which looked even better than ours, for Malfoy's jagged ones. "And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, barely holding back a laugh. "Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig." Hermione and I shared a look of sympathy for the boys and went back to work.

Moments later, Hermione dropped our shrivelfig and didn't even bother to pick it up. "Are you gonna get that?" I asked, my nose still in the book.

I figured something was wrong because she didn't reply and I could still see the shrivelfig in my peripheral. I looked over to see the three boys in a heated discussion. "Father's not very happy about my injury-" "Keep talking, Malfoy and I'll give you a real injury." spat Ron. And I was selfish enough to think only I could get him that angry.

"-he's complained to the school Governors. **And** to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this," he gave a Broadway worthy sigh. "Who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?" "Liar." I hissed only loud enough for the five of us to hear.

"So that's why you're putting it on." said a shaking Harry. "To try to get Hagrid fired." Malfoy eased up as to confess. "Well, partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me." Malfoy whispered.

I turned to the other side of the room where Snape was no doubt making Neville piss his pants. "Orange, Longbottom." Our potions were supposed to be green. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?" The portly boy looked to be on the verge of tears. "Please sir," butted Hermione. "please, I could help Neville put it right-" "I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger." Snape glared at her and I put a comforting hand on her shoulder for he was far too cruel.

"Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly." Snape walked away after the ultimatum and Neville turned to Hermione. "Help me!" He begged. Hermione looked to me, silently asking for permission. I was pretty good at Potions, so I nodded and she snuck over to rescue Neville's potion. I turned around, finally picking up the long forgotten shrivelfig and picked back up where I left off on the complex concoction.

I zoned everything out, dead set on making it perfect. By the time Hermione returned, I was already done and Harry and Ron were huddled at their table exchanging secret whispers. Quickly, Hermione and I washed our hands and ladles in the basin. "Sorry I wasn't much of a help today." I shook my head and dried my hands on the towel provided. "Are you joking? Helping Neville out was much more important. And when it comes to Potions, I can handle almost anything." She softly smiled at me, but our moment was ruined by Snape.

"Everyone gather 'round and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink into a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned." He picked Trevor up by one of his webbed feet and forcefed him a spoonful of Neville's potion. Good thing PETA doesn't know about the Wizarding World.

Trevor gulped and instantly, he popped into a tiny tadpole in Snape's palm. All the Gryffindors burst into applause and I patted Neville on the back, very proud of his accomplishment. Snape looked upset as he returned Trevor back to his original form. "Five points from Gryffindor." That sentence alone stopped our smiling and clapping. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

* * *

On our journey out of the dungeons, Ron was still whining about Snape. "Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!" I glared at Ron before defending the poor girl.

"Oh, shut up, Ron. Five points isn't enough to get your knickers in a bunch." Ron gaped at the empty spot next to me. "Where is she?" She had been by my side, but I had gotten used to her disappearing by now. "Maybe she ran away because she was sick of you." Harry stepped between us, not giving Ron a chance to reply.

"There she is!" He exclaimed, pointing to the steps below us. "How did you do that?" Ron inquired as she caught up with us. "What?" She said innocently. "One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again." She feigned confusion. "What? Oh- I had to go back for something. Oh no-" Her messenger bag ripped open, spilling out at least a dozen books.

"Why are you carrying all of these around with you?" Asked Ron, but I offered an even better question. "How are you carrying all these around with you?"

"You know how many subjects I'm taking. Couldn't you hold these for me, could you?" She handed most of them to Ron, some of them to Harry and me. "But-" Ron started, turning over the many books in his arms. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

She immediately took on the persona of someone trying to cover their tracks. "Oh yes." She started taking all of the books from us and piling them in her arms. "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving." Considering how much she was carrying, I was surprised to see her nearly sprinting into the Great Hall. I laughed at the expressions the boys had on their faces, it actually wasn't that hard to figure her out.

* * *

I was incredibly excited for our first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Lupin. He wasn't there at first and I waited impatiently for him to saunter into the classroom. He looked to be just as shabby, but healthier then he had on the train. "Good afternoon." He started with a dull smile. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags."

"Yes!" I said quietly to myself as I quickly stuffed my quill, ink, parchment and textbook into my satchel before the other students could even blink. There is no better way to learn about magic than doing it yourself.

"Today will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands." I admired my 13 inch driftwood with a sphinx hair core. It was a lovely wand that I had acquired in France. I could barely understand the man, but I did comprehend that the wand had chosen me.

"Right then, if you'd follow me." We were confused, but we eagerly followed him out of the classroom. I smiled at a nervous Neville as we turned the corner which was quickly wiped off my face at the sight of a ghost in the corridor. I hadn't been acquainted with any of the ghosts yet. Beauxbatons had fairies and focused on the prettier side of magic.

This ghost was small and floating upside down while stuffing a keyhole with what looked to be chewing gum. He looked up at us and suddenly broke into song. "Loony, loopy Lupin. Loony, loopy Lupin. Loony, loopy Lupin-" My head was reeling at how fast he was reciting the alliteration. I looked to Lupin to see if her was angry for being disrespected in front of his students, but for some reason, his mustached face was smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you Peeves. Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." Peeves ignored him and just blew a raspberry, causing Lupin to take out his wand and sigh. "This is a usefull little spell. Please watch closely." I stared at him like my life would be nothing without witnessing him do a little more magic.

"Waddiwasi!" He pointed at Peeves and with bullet like speed, the gum shot out of the keyhole and into his left nostril. His ectoplasmic form spun upright and he floated away, loudly cursing. "Cool, sir!" I laughed at Dean's outburst. He was just too cute. "Thank you, Dean." said the most humble Professor Lupin as he put his wand away.

"Shall we proceed?" We continued to follow him with a little more pep in our step. We stopped in front of a door in an unfamiliar hallway. "Inside please." He said as he held open the door. We walked in to what had to be the staffroom. My thoughts were confirmed by a seeing Snape sneering in an armchair.

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He stood up and zoomed past us, his wicked, but unnecessary cape billowing behind him. I couldn't help but to hum the Darth Vader theme as he did so.

Once at the doorway, he stopped and whipped back around. "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." And with that, Neville went back to being his bashful self. I glanced at a taken aback Hermione and back to Lupin who had his eyebrows raised.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Neville gave the Professor a small smirk and Snape sneered once again before slamming the door behind him.

"Now, then," Lupin beckoned us to the end of the room where there was only a wardrobe. It started to shake as he stood next to it. "Nothing to worry about." He assured as some students jumped back. I stood my ground, excited to see what's inside.

"There's a boggart in there." I had no idea what that was, but it was rattling the doorknob with much fervor. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds," I leaned to the person nearest to me whom just happened to be Ron. "The boogie man." I whispered and he gave me a confused look before turning back to the front.

"The cupboards under sinks- I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice." How considerate of him.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what **is** a boggart?" Not surprisingly, Hermione raised her hand to answer. "It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most." "Couldn't have put it better myself." Praised Lupin and Hermione looked so very content.

"So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears." I gawked at the shaking Neville as the Professor went on. "This means, that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" I looked to my closest friend to see if he did.

He seemed nervous, standing next to Hermione the walking encyclopedia, but went for it anyways. "Er- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Why didn't I think of that? "Precisely." said Lupin and Hermione put her hand down disappointedly.

"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening." I began to wonder, just how many boggarts had he come in contact with?

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" We chanted. "Good, very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." The boy stepped forward as if he were walking the gallows.

"Right, Neville. First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville mumbled something and we all leaned in to try and comprehend it. "Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." said the Professor with caution. Neville looked even more devastated having to repeat it.

"Professor Snape." He uttered and I found myself laughing along with the entire class. He looked ashamed and Lupin seemed to be concocting something. "Professor Snape…hmmm…" He stroked his perfectly shaped stubbly chin and pointed to the chubby boy. "Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" "Er-yes," he stuttered. "But- I don't want the boggart to turn into her either." "No, no, you misunderstand me." He explained, smiling.

"I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" Neville looked distracted, but answered, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf." I cringed at the thought of wearing a poor animal.

My grandmum wasn't that embarrassing, but her wardrobe was always interesting because she continues to wear her Jamaican muumuus even though she's been living in London since she was 19. It seems that lack of fashion sense doesn't discriminate when it comes to differences in magical ability.

"and a handbag?" Encouraged Lupin. "A big red one." said Neville. "Right then, can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?" "Yes?" He asked in response to the question. "When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape and you will raise your wand- thus- and cry 'Riddikulus'- and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that Vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that red handbag." We all chuckled picturing Snape in drag and the wardrobe shook even more.

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn. I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most and imagine how you might force it to be comical."

As much as I thought about it, I couldn't think of a real phobia I had. I looked over to my left to see Harry shiver and to my right and Ron mutter, "Take its legs off." It got me wondering what kind of creature he was afraid of.

"Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, but me as I continued to try and think of my fears. "Neville, we're going to back away. Let you have a clear field, alright? I'll call the next person forward…everyone back now, so Neville can get a clear shot-" We all gave him space, leaving him standing alone in the front of the wardrobe. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he was petrified, but he pulled up his sleeves and adopted a ready stance. "On the count of three, Neville." said Professor Lupin, pointing his wand at the knob on the wardrobe. "One-two-three-**now**!"

Sparks vividly shot from his wand to the doorknob which then burst open and an exact replica of the harsh looking Snape walked out with his dark eyes set on Neville. Watching Snape bear down upon him was the most suspenseful thing I had ever experienced. He took one step at a time, getting closer and closer to his fearful prey. "R-r-riddikulus!" squeaked Neville. Snape stumbled and in the blink of an eye, he was wearing exactly what Neville described. We all laughed and the boggart Snape looked around, discombobulated.

"Adhara! Forward!" My smile dropped and I stepped forward. The dolled up Snape gazed at me and turned into a most unexpected form. A ball of black smoke?

It started to spread around the room until I couldn't see a thing. I squinted and in front of me, I could make out Lupin coming towards me, his mouth was moving, but it was muffled, sounded like my name, but I wasn't sure. I hadn't heard it from his lips before today. His dark figure was fading in and out as if he weren't really there, just a figment of my imagination. The room remained dark, but if I looked hard enough, I could see their ghostly flickering images as well. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to Lupin who appeared to be saddened by my situation.

The smoke cleared as Parvati stepped forward and Lupin pull me back to the rest of the students. I watched the black ball of smoke turn into a mummy before tugging on the handsome Professor's sleeve. "But I didn't get to finish." He gave me a solemn gaze before answering me. "We can discuss this after class, ok." I nodded at his temporary solution and sulked in the corner as the rest of the class had fun being scared out of their wits.

Seamus was terrified of Banshees, Dean was afraid of a severed hand, which I thought was really dumb, Ron was afraid of a giant spider which would explain the leg comment from earlier. I believe Professor Lupin was afraid of the moon, but when he intervened with Ron, it was too quick to tell. At the end of class, Lupin had Neville finish the creature off with a single laugh, only to have it explode. "Excellent!" cried Lupin and we all clapped, I joined in half heartedly.

"Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone…Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart- ten for Neville because he did it twice…and five each for Hermione and Harry." I furrowed my brow at that, they didn't even get a chance to go. "But I didn't do anything." said Harry. "You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of class, Harry." Boasted Lupin. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize if for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Everyone walked out excitedly, talking about the events of our lesson. I ignored the hushed whispers of 'Adhara' and 'Did you see that?' I turned to my left to a disappointed Harry. Ron and Hermione were bickering, so I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Spiders? Really?" I pointed to Ron and pulled away to see Harry chuckling at my attempt to make him feel better. I know how it feels to be left out.

"I'm well aware." I giggled as he continued. "He nearly wet himself last year when we ran into thousands of Acromantula." I wanted him to tell me the whole story, but I just couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Please review.


	6. Nasty Temper He's Got

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the boy or the series. I'd hump both if I did.

A/N: **Have you guys figured it out yet? Also Happy Easter if you guys celebrate that sort of thing. **

Although I never got the chance to talk to Professor Lupin about the boggart, Defense Against the Dark Arts became one of my favorite classes, along with Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. The Slytherins often made fun of Lupin's attire, but the rest of us loved him.

Our following lessons consisted of studying Red Caps which were pretty much goblins that flocked toward bloodshed, they kind of creeped me out to be honest. Then we learned about Kappas which were eerie, scaly water monkeys who choked out anything that invaded their territory which I found to be pretty badass.

In potions, Snape was very harsh which I was told was abnormal because he used to be slightly less cut throat and menacing. I guess it was due to all of the boggart gossip, because now, he was bullying Neville to the brink of tears.

I loved the topic of Divination, but I couldn't stand the class. Trelawney nearly cried every time she saw Harry. Parvati Patil and the annoying girl I now know as Lavender Brown praised Trelawney and spent their free time in the Astronomy Tower, always coming back delusionally wiser than the rest of us. Not to mention, they talked to Harry as if he would cease to exist at any moment.

I will admit that Care of Magical Creatures was losing its initial spark and with it went Hagrid's confidence. We spent weeks taking care of boring flobberworms. "Why would anyone bother looking after them?" wondered Ron as he force fed his a large amount of lettuce. Harry and Hermione didn't answer, so I just shrugged.

Harry got me all riled up for the start of the Quidditch season because it was all he could talk about. I wanted to join, but the team seemed to be full of experienced upperclassmen that I doubted I would be able to beat at tryouts. Alicia Spinnet, the lovely Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell occupied the positions of the three chasers and I wouldn't dare try and take that away from them.

Instead of studying, I went with Harry to every single quidditch practice. I loved to see him smile when his nimble fingers caught the snitch. And watching Oliver Wood call the plays wasn't so bad either. I mean, the boy was gorgeous and his name has to allude to something.

After his practices, Harry was always ten times happier than before he stepped foot on the quidditch pitch. "What's happened?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as we entered the common room with my favorite twins in tow.

"First Hogsmeade weekend. End of October, Halloween." I watched Harry's happiness diminish as he sunk into the couch. "Excellent." said Fred. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of stink pellets." I shook my head at the selfish oldest twin.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time. They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already." encouraged Hermione. "Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade." I rolled my eyes and interrupted the youngest male Weasley. "Only a **fool** can be so sure."

"Don't listen to her, Harry." Ron pressed on after I finished. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages-" "**Ron**!" shouted Hermione. "Harry's supposed to stay in school-" "He can't be the only third year left behind. Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry-"

I sat on the couch next to Harry and looked him dead in the eye. "I would love for you to come with us to Hogsmeade Harry, but I'd love for you to stay alive even more. If you get yourself killed, then you'll prove Trelawney right, which is the first step to the end of the world, and you know it." He turned to Ron, completely disregarding my well worded speech.

"Yeah, Ron, I think I will." I glared at the scarred boy and Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but her cat Crookshanks walked in. I have to admit, I love that damn thing. He often snuck into my four poster bed at midnight to cuddle. He jumped on Hermione's lap, a dead spider dangling from his mouth. "Does he have to eat that in front of us?" spat the disgusted redhead.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" The cat just stared at Ron with his yellow eyes as he chewed up the spider. As a bystander, I must say, it was pretty unnerving.

"Just keep him over there, that's all." said Ron with an attitude as he returned to doing his homework. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag." I took out my homework and Harry did the same. I could tell he was tired, yet determined to finish his homework before he went to bed. "You can copy mine, if you like." offered Ron to Harry as he finished up the star chart and handed it to his best friend. Hermione looked disappointed, but said nothing.

Crookshanks was still staring at Ron and waved his tail back and forth, then for no apparent reason… pounced.

"**OY**!" shouted Ron as he tried to snatch his bag from the orange cat, but he had his claws in deep. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" I myself, found it fascinating that Crookshanks knew that Scabbers was in there. Ron had just told us and cats can't understand humans, that would be preposterous!

Ron kept trying to pull the bag away with all of his might, but Crookshanks was determined on getting the rat. "Ron, don't hurt him!" begged Hermione, and by now, the whole common room was watching the angry ginger swing his bag with the cat still clinging to it.

Without warning, the mangy looking Scabbers flew out of the top of the open bag. "CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron shouted after Crookshanks detached himself from the bag and went on the hunt for Scabbers. George tried to grab him, but failed despite his long arms. That allowed Scabbers to find a safe haven under a chest of drawers where Crookshanks was far too large to fit. I held my breath as he swiped a rather large paw beneath it. Only then did the two pet owners jump into action.

Hermione picked up her determined feline and Ron lie on his stomach, stretching as far as his arms could to pull Scabbers out by his tail. "Look at him!" he yelled to Hermione. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!" I furrowed my dark brow in confusion. What in the world did Crookshanks have to do with his malnutrition?

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" Hermione shakily defended. "All cats chase rats, Ron!" I don't know why he was arguing with her, she was always right.

"There's something funny about that animal!" He said as he forced Scabbers into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!" I became more alert at the farfetched possibility that Ron was an adept mind reader.

"Oh what rubbish!" Hermione shouted and I was shocked at how my support had shifted so quickly in a short amount of time. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think-" "That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" professed Ron as those around us laughed. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"

As soon as he stomped his way up to the boy's dorms, Crookshanks jumped from Hermione's arms, on the couch next to me. I reached out to pet him and instantly, he began to purr. I smiled at the genius furball while Harry and Hermione returned to studying. "Don't mind him, love. I don't like that mangy rat either."

* * *

The next day, Ron was still angry at Hermione and barely spoke to her even though we were all a team in Herbology. It put Harry and me in an awkward situation, especially when Ron chose to speak to me. He never initiated conversation with me if he could help it, he did hate me after all.

We were collecting beans from our Puffapod when Hermione tried to speak to the stubborn Ron. "How's scabbers?" she genuinely wondered. "He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking." He growled, spilling portions of beans onto the floor. I sighed and mentally readied myself for the rest of the day.

Our next class was Transfiguration and as we stood outside of it, Lavender Brown began to sob. She, of course, was being comforted by her friend Parvati. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox." My eyes widened at the mention of a pet and Ron tensed beside me. I put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and he just glared at me like I was Malfoy. As much as that bothered me, I dismissed his attitude and continued my attempt to distract him.

"You like Quidditch, don't you, Ron?" He seemed baffled at my spontaneity. "Of course…" I smiled, for I was succeeding. "And what broom do you have?" He turned to Harry to see if I was joking, but he was clueless. "We have a few old Cleansweeps. What do you have?" he said in a defenseful tone.

"A Firebolt?" The look on his face was a cross between awe and envy. I hope he didn't assume I was bragging, so I tried to clear that up. "It took an entire summer of working at St. Mungos to-" "Don't mind Hermione, Lavender." He hadn't been listening to me at all. "she doesn't think other people's pets matter much." I didn't get to sulk as planned due to Professor McGonagall opening the classroom door to let us in. Automatically, Harry and I sat with Ron and Hermione on opposite sides of the room, not wanting them to kill each other.

When class ended, the bell rang and we all stood up to leave, only to be stopped by McGonagall herself. "One moment, please!" she politely called out. "As you're all in my house, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!" I glanced at the anxious Harry while Neville raised his hand. "Please, Professor, I- I think I've lost-" she chose to stop his incoherent rambling. "Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom. She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

The trio began to argue in a hushed fashion "Ask her now," urged Ron. "Oh, but-" pleaded Hermione. I rolled my eyes at the two of them. They could never see eye to eye. I was starting to believe Harry and Voldemort could make peace before those two. "Go for it, Harry." ensured Ron. Harry looked at me to be the tie-breaker, but I just shrugged. Whatever decision he made, I would support him.

He looked conflicted, but made his way to Professor McGonagall's desk. I could tell by his demeanor that she said no. Regardless of her answer, I should've known that the constant debaters would escalate their feud.

* * *

Up in the common room, the topic was still Hogsmeade. The calligraphy skilled Dean Thomas offered to forge Harry's uncle's signature, but that wouldn't work because McGonagall already knew that Harry needed his signed. Ron suggested an invisibility cloak that I had no idea Harry had, but Hermione immediately shut him down. Percy was the next one to try and cheer Harry up.

"They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Harry, it's not all it's cracked up to be." So far so good. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's joke shop's frankly dangerous and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, Harry, apart from that, you're not missing anything." I glared at him and Ron attempted to make up for his dumb brother's mistake.

"There's always the feast." I looked to him in curiosity. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening." I frowned and asked, "What's so great about it?" Hermione shook her head and answered me. "Nothing, other than the fact it's on Halloween."

On Halloween, I woke up with cheer, for I was always fond of this day. Mum would always make it magical for me, literally. She would use magic all day, we would carve pumpkins, watch muggle films, sip apple cider and read tales of famous witches. My favorite was _Wendolin the Weird, _she was beautifully insane. One time, we even went to Stonehenge. The muggles weren't sure of who built it, but mum claims Wizards did. At Beauxbatons, we'd create and exchange the most delicious of sweets in Potions class. I knew I'd be doing none of that today, but I was going to Hogsmeade, which still raised my spirits.

I tried not to show it around Harry though, he was looking extra gloomy this morning. "We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes." Hermione told him. She and Ron had decided to temporarily put aside their differences for Harry's sake. "Well thanks for forcing me to spend money on him, Hermione." Harry gave me a faint smile for my joke. "Just kidding, Harry. I may not have a sufficient amount of money, but I'll buy you loads of candy. I promise."

I could tell that he was trying to be aloof about our sympathy. "Don't worry about me. I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time." I linked arms with him on the way to the Entrance Hall, so he could see us off. Filch checked our names off the list and I kissed Harry's cheek goodbye. I really wanted him to come with because as rude as it sounds, Ron and Hermione could never add up to the awesomeness that is Harry Potter.

The entire walk there, I couldn't take my mind off Harry and how lonely he must be. I did, however, notice how beautiful the fall leaves were. "Are you alright?" Asked Hermione once we reached Honeydukes. I looked to Ron who was licking his lips as he rushed inside. I laughed at him before entering with Hermione. "I am now."

I swear, within a half hour we bought out the entire store. We giggled as we lugged our boxes around Hogsmeade, stopping at Zonkos, then The Three Broomsticks. "Their butterbeer's delicious." Claimed Ron and I smiled, thinking back to the day we first met.

"So I've heard." This time, I actually got to taste one and I practically melted as it met my taste buds. Hermione and Ron laughed as I shivered at it's deliciousness.

* * *

"There you go." said Ron to Harry. "We got as much as we could carry." I nodded while rubbing my slightly sore back. "He's not lying."

We dumped the crates of sweets into his lap and he looked at us gratefully before saying, "Thanks." He picked up a pack of Pepper Imps that Ron had been talking about on the train. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

I tried not to sound **too** giddy. "The post office has over 200 color coded owls, sorted by speed." Hermione next.

"We **think** we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks." Then Ron.

"Wish we could've brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up. Adhara nearly died and went to heaven." I nodded before Hermione chimed in again.

"What did you do? Did you get any work done?" He shook his messy, scar clad head. "No, Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office and then Snape came in and gave him a goblet full of some kind of potion."

"**Lupin drank it**?" gasped Ron. "Is he mad?" I brainstormed the type of potion he could've given him for health reasons while Hermione checked her watch. "We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes."

With that news, we got up and made our way down to the Great Hall. "But if he- you know-" whispered Hermione. "if he was trying to- to poison Lupin- he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry." I shook my head at her.

"I know you guys have the advantage of knowing him for two more years, but I doubt he would do such a thing." Ron looked at me condescendingly, furrowed brow and all. "I wouldn't put it past a Slytherin." His tone was a bit harsh, but I stood by what I said. "Snape seems all talk. He couldn't hurt a fly." They all seemed skeptical, but couldn't argue with my logic.

The Great Hall was filled with floating Jack-o-Lanterns, bats, and streamers on fire that were gliding around like water snakes. It was most beautiful to me due to its very warm atmosphere. The food was extra specially delicious, so much so, that we all had seconds.

Throughout the meal, I looked to Lupin out of peer induced paranoia and he seemed fine to me, in all definitions of the word. When it was time for dessert, all the ghosts popped out and entertained us with formation gliding. I was proud of Harry when he ignored Malfoy shouting, "The dementors send their love, Potter!" as we all left the hall.

None of us looked back, but I did raise a certain finger to the blonde.

The stairwell leading to the Gryffindor Tower was so full of students, I couldn't even see the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Why isn't anyone going in?" voiced Ron. "Let me through please." said Percy and I started to get Deja Vou as he pushed through the crowd.

"What's the holdup here? You can't have all forgotten the password- excuse me, I'm head boy-" He shut up upon reaching the top of the steps, then turned around to nervously demand, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." Since I was nearest to the bottom, I rapidly turned around and ran down the stairs at lightening speed.

After many near misses of tumbling down the stairs, I made it to the Great Hall to find Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and McGonagall exiting it. I'm sure I looked lovely, panting franticly with frazzled hair draping my face. "Professor!" I must've interrupted their friendly conversation about this lovely night because their smiles dropped and I swore I heard someone utter something about the moon.

"Quickly." I urged. "Something's wrong at the Gryffindor entrance."

Together, we made it up the stairs in haste. Students parted for them and being behind them, I finally got to see what this was all about.

The Fat Lady was gone and the canvas of her painting ripped to shreds.

"We need to find her." said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" cackled Peeves. He floated above our heads, making me nervous as to what he would do.

He smiled down at us in a Cheshire fashion, no doubt because of our reaction to him and this situation in general.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Asked Dumbledore in his ever calm tone, causing Peeves' grin to falter. Dumbledore seemed to have his only shard of respect.

"Ashamed your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the 4th floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." He laughed before adding, "Poor thing." unconvincingly, of course.

"Did she say who did it?" Peeves seemed much more mischievous at Dumbledore's second question.

"Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." My mother always told me that it wasn't very lady like for one's mouth to be agape, but at the moment, I couldn't help it.

The poltergeist grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs.

"Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

* * *

**Please review. I really want to hear what you have to say, even if it's all flames. Even you HB!**


	7. Insufferable Know It All

**Disclaimer:** Obsession does not mean I own Harry Potter

**A/N: This one is for patattack because he is the only one that reviews.**

Dumbledore sent us back down to the Great Hall and through the crowd of students, I struggled to find Harry. I gave up after a while and made the journey down alone. That is, until I was tapped on the shoulder by Ginny, causing me to stumble a bit. "Hi." she said.

"Are you alone too?" She nodded and I noticed that she never really had many friends around her when I saw her. "Then let's go." I patted her shoulder and she smiled up at me.

Once there, we found Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys and minutes later, the rest of the students from other houses joined us. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle." announced Dumbledore.

I watched Flitwick and McGonagall close all the doors as he went on. "I'm afraid that for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the Prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately. Send word with one of the ghosts."

As if he read my mind, he paused before leaving to say, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…" With the wave of his hand, not his wand, the tables flew to the walls and the floor was filled with plush sleeping bags and pillows. "Sleep well." Was the last thing he said before closing the door behind him.

Everyone started to talk amongst their selves and I nudged Harry with my elbow. He looked at me expectantly and I forced a smile. "I'm glad you're ok." He gave me a shocked look, probably about to say something, but Percy shouted out, "Everyone into their sleeping bags! Come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"C'mon." Ron looked to the three of us, once again leaving out his little sister. I gave Ginny a sympathetic look as we swooped up our sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione asked as I took off my sweatshirt. "Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be."

We all made ourselves comfortable in our sleeping bags and continued to talk. "I hope not. I'm too tired." I added.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know." We all looked at her to continue. "The one night we weren't in the tower…" "I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run. Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here." said Ron.

All around us, students were talking about the same thing, how he got in. "Maybe he knows how to apparate." I had to scoff at that one. It was **too** stupid.

"Disguised himself probably." Not likely.

"He could've flown in." And I assumed Dean Thomas was smart.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read _Hogwarts, a History_?" Hermione sounded a bit ticked off and Ron wasn't helping. "Probably, why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than **walls**, you know." She paused to lower her voice in an attempt to calm down. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people by entering by stealth. You can't just apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered…"

"The lights are going out now!" Percy interrupted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!" Like he promised, the lights all went out and instantly, I went rigid.

The dark reminded me of Dementors and the macabre state of mind they convey. The ghosts emitted a silvery light, enough to calm me down so I could fall asleep.

* * *

I felt like I had only been sleeping for ten minutes when I felt a light wind on my face. I forced my heavy lids open to see Hermione blowing in my face. I opened my mouth to question her, but there were footsteps not too far away.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" I knew that was Percy's voice.

"No. All well here?" He had been talking to Dumbledore.

"Everything under control, sir." I tried to lie still and breathe deeply to appear sleeping.

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow." I opened my eyes to see Hermione looking awfully thoughtful.

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

There was a loud creak and the sound of another pair of footsteps. "Headmaster." It was the deep voice of Snape, which I found oddly comforting when not matched with the pessimistic face. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched." He assured.

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before- ah- the start of the term?" It seemed like he was trying to say something without really saying it.

"I do, Severus." warned Dumbledore. Yes, it was definitely a warning.

"It seems- almost impossible- that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed-" I held back a gasp.

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it." That seemed to shut Snape up. "I must go down to the Dementors." said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" I totally forgot Percy was here. "Oh yes, but I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster." I smiled at his words and I heard him walk away.

After they dispersed, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I made eye contact. "What was all that about?" mouthed Ron.

* * *

Sirius Black was the new talk of the town since the whole Fat Lady incident and people became popular from being gossips. Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff had her own theory about Sirius Black turning into a flowering shrub.

The annoying Fat Lady was replaced by the even more annoying Sir Cadogan, the dimwitted Knight who helped us find Divination on our first day. He was always challenging people to duels and changed the password at least twice a day, the next always more difficult than the last. All of that made me want to find the Wizard who painted him and give him back the dumb pain in the neck he calls artwork, after a good beating, of course.

"He's a complete lunatic." complained Seamus to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"I'd rather have riddles like the Ravenclaws." I looked at Ron in awe before turning to Percy. "And that's saying something." I felt Ron glaring at me, but I paid him no mind.

"None of the other pictures wanted the job. Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer." Percy answered before leaving the table. "Brave, huh?" Seamus, Dean, Ron and the twins looked up at me curiously.

The boys set their selves up on wither side of the portrait hole with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny behind me. "Password?" Sir Cadogan asked me and I honestly didn't know this morning's password, but luckily, that didn't matter.

Cockily, I stated, "The Knights who say 'ni' have challenged you to a duel." On cue, Dean, Seamus, Fred and George shouted 'Ni!' and Sir Cadogan couldn't see them, but out of fright, he unsheathed his sword and fell backwards over his fat grey miniature pony.

We all laughed as the portrait swung open and exchanged high fives. Ron was the only one to really look worried as we entered the common room. "Should someone like that really be guarding our door?" He asked me and I shook my head, still smiling.

"No, definitely not." He gulped at my pessimism which really fed my sinister ego.

* * *

Nowadays, Harry was always being escorted by Teachers down the corridors and Percy was always nearby. It kind of affected my mood, not seeing him as much as usual. Lets not forget, the sexy Oliver Wood kept interrupting us between classes to give Harry tips for the game against Hufflepuff.

Today, he was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, no doubt due to the sexy Scot. "Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I-" I snickered at his mistake, for Snape was our substitute today.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I'll think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down." I was concerned when Harry didn't move. "Where's Professor Lupin?" He asked. "He says he is feeling too ill to teach today." Snape answered with a wretched smile that didn't suit him at all.

"I believe I told you to sit down?" He shouldn't have needed to tell him twice and I was sure Harry knew better than that. "What's wrong with him?" Snape glared before answering. "Nothing life threatening." He seemed sad at that. "Five more points from Gryffindor and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty." I impatiently waited for Harry to take his seat next to me.

I punched him in the arm before Snape started up again. "Oww-" "As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any records of the topics you have covered so far-" I cringed as Hermione was the next to disrupt class.

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas and grindylows and we're just about to start-" "Be quiet." snapped Snape. At this point, I was sure my friends were trying to make me murder them. I just wanted to get this class over with, without getting on Snape's badside. I know he was set on giving us tons of homework with how things were going so far.

"I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had." Dean Thomas boldly stated. I couldn't disagree with him, but this was **not** the time for it and Snape looked more sinister than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you- I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss-" Off the top of his head, he turned to the back of the textbook. "-werewolves." In our third year? No way.

"But, sir-" said Hermione once again reading my mind. "We're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks." That sounded like a great name for a band.

"Miss Granger." started Snape, whose voice was oddly calm. "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." I did as I was told, but others had to be told twice. "All of you! **Now**!"

After finally getting the rest to follow his orders, he started the lesson. "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" I only knew the muggle's perspective of the werewolf, but of course, Hermione raised her hand.

"Anyone?" He seemed to be getting enjoyment out of ignoring her. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between-" "We told you." Parvati exclaimed, causing me to clench my fists. Did no one want to get through this with ease? "We haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-" "**Silence**!" I had never heard Snape raise his voice before, but we deserved it.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…" If only they would've shut the hell up.

"Please, sir," Hermione still had her hand in the air. "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf-" "That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." Hermione looked like she wanted to cry, but she knows how verbally cruel Snape could be.

Ron opened his mouth to defend her, which to me was completely futile. "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" I knew, before he even finished talking, that he had gone farther than the rest.

"Detention, Weasley." Snape declared, his face in close proximity to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

We spent the rest of the lesson in silence, taking notes. Snape paced the classroom commenting on our previous work. "Very poorly explained…That is incorrect, the kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia…Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…" I had no doubt about that.

When the bell rang, Snape held us back, extending our torture. "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

We three brunettes left and Harry instantly started to rant about Snape. "Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job. Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the boggart?" I shook my head. "This is way beyond that now. It's got to be something else."

"I don't know," said Hermione in deep thought. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon…"

* * *

We were being comfortably silent in the common room when Ron barged in. "Do you know what that wanker-" "**Ron**!" Hermione shouted in surprise. "-is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. **Without Magic!**" I audibly gagged. He was completely pissed off, but I couldn't refrain from opening my mouth.

"Well, it's not like someone had you under the impervious curse when you opened your rather large mouth to address Snape the way you did." He grew even redder at my truth. "I was defending my friend. As if you know what that means." Not believing he had the balls, I stood up and got in his face.

"You're only saying that because I know the appropriate time and place to stand up for my friends." He looked down at me and spoke slowly. "Friends. You keep telling yourself that. Although, I have no idea who you're talking about." I teared up at that and with false confidence, strutted out of the common room, not waiting for Harry or Hermione to defend me, because I wasn't so sure they would.

* * *

The next day after breakfast, I did naught, but wish Harry good luck before heading down to the Quidditch pitch to get a good seat. It was raining, but it seemed to affect no one's mood. Neville sat next to me and Ginny on the other side. Not long after, Hermione and Ron occupied her right side. I sunk in my seat and kept my eyes glued to the pitch.

Oliver looked nervous and Harry seemed unable to take full control of his Nimbus. I cringed every time a bludger nearly hit him. "He can't see." I gasped and Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

The Gryffindor team splashed down into the mud under our section. I saw Hermione bolt out of her seat, so I raised an eyebrow at Ron. I wasn't speaking to the awful boy, but I could gesture to him. He looked sullen, but answered me by shrugging.

It seems that I wasn't the only one who noticed her departure because in the blink of an eye, the entire House of Gryffindor was leaning over the edge to see her tap Harry's glasses with her wand, no doubt casting the Impervious charm.

She ran back up to where we were and I high fived her on the way to her seat. "Brilliant witch you are." She smiled at me while sitting back down. "Couldn't have done it without you." I blinked out of shock and smiled back. She had been listening to me.

Screams interrupted us and we turned back to the pitch to see hundreds of Dementors pointing to the sky. Only Harry was that high and sure enough, it was him falling from it.

Pretty much all near and dear to Harry were crowded around his bed in the Hospital Wing. "That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life." I whispered as Harry began to come to.

"Harry!" Fred shouted. "How're you feeling?" He sat up suddenly with panic etched into his face. "What happened?" I rubbed his shoulder, hoping he'd lay back down.

"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been- what- fifty feet?" I nodded and Alicia spoke up.

"We thought you died." she said shaking. Hermione was just as devastated. I was disheartened over the situation, but I was the most well composed female in the room.

"But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?" Was he daft? He just fell from the sky, yet here he was, worried about his stupid quidditch match.

"We didn't- **lose**?" He seemed so devastated. "Diggory got the Snitch," answered George. "just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it." Fair those daft Hufflepuffs were.

"Where is Wood?" asked Harry, finally realizing that he wasn't present. "Still in the showers." said Fred, causing me to think dirty thoughts. "We think he's trying to drown himself." I frowned at the twin for saying such a thing. Wood wouldn't die until **after** I had my way with him and probably not even then, seeing as I would most likely want seconds.

I snapped back into the real world to see Harry nearly ripping his hair out. Fred shook his shoulder and I managed to remove one of his hands from his locks. "C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before." My eyes severely widened at that fact.

I'd seen him practice before, but had to be the world's greatest seeker for that to even be possible. "There had to be one time you didn't get it." reasoned George. "It's not over yet." assured Fred.

"We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…" "Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," continued George. "But if they beat Ravenclaw…" "No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…" "It all depends on the points- a margin of a hundred either way-" I closed my eyes as they finished each other's sentences in a true twin fashion and without seeing them, it sounded like one person talking.

Minutes later, Madam Pomfrey told the team to leave Harry alone. "We'll come and see you later." promised Fred. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had." The athletes all filed out and the rest followed, leaving Ron, Hermione and me at all three sides of the bed.

"Dumbledore was really angry." sobbed Hermione. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the dementors. Shot silver stuff at them-" "Just like Lupin." I interrupted before she continued.

"They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him-" "Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," picked up Ron. "and walked up to the school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…" He drifted off and I spoke up.

"We should really get rid of those monsters. I mean, they attacked an innocent student not once, but twice. You're not Sirius Black."

He barely nodded at me before looking around hectically again. "Did someone get my Nimbus?" I looked at him cautiously before sitting back in my chair.

"Er-" Ron started. "What?" said Harry, glancing amongst the three of us. "Well… when you fell off, it got blown away…" said Hermione meekishly.

"And?" Harry urged. I rolled my eyes and sat back up again. "It hit the bloody Whomping Willow!" "And?" He asked again, even though he knew the answer. The tree was called the Whomping Willow for crying out loud. What did he think it did, polish it for him?

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow. It- it doesn't like being hit." Ron said as if he knew from experience. Hermione grabbed the bag on the floor before explaining. "Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around." Then she dumped the splinters on his bed.

"The Firebolt comes with a very complex durability charm, already equipped." Harry glared at me through his soaking bangs and I quickly apologized. Maybe it was too soon.

* * *

**I'd greatly appreciate it if the rest of you reviewed. It'll only take a minute.**


	8. They Named Him Godfather to Harry

Disclaimer: I own Adhara and her backstory

**A/N: It's official. This is the longest story I've ever written.  
**

Although he was fine, Harry was forced to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the weekend. I visited him multiple times during the day, bringing him various pieces of candy he hadn't eaten from Hogsmeade.

I thought it silly that he wouldn't let any of us throw away the remains of his nimbus, but I didn't dare tell him that because I just couldn't fathom losing another friend.

Speaking of friends, Ginny was definitely becoming one of mine. I helped her in making a singing get well card for Harry, whom she no doubt had a crush on.

Hagrid sent him some ugly yellow flowers that I completely forgot all about when Oliver Wood came to visit. He was brooding, which only made him more desirable.

* * *

Sunday night, like clockwork, I was awaken by Crookshanks at midnight, but this time I couldn't go back to sleep. "How rude of me. Did you want to visit Harry too?" He looked up at me as I untangled myself from the sheets. "I'll take you, but you have to be quiet so nosy Hermione won't find us."

It was true. A couple weeks back, I was supposed to wreak havoc with Fred and George, but she sprung up from her bed, nearly giving me a heart attack as soon as I set foot out of my four poster.

This time, I got out with no problem and headed straight towards the hospital wing with Crookshanks dancing around my bare feet. We were almost there when Crookshanks stopped and turned his head to the intersecting corridor. "Shank?" I whispered as he went off in the direction of his attention.

I arrived at the Hospital Wing shortly, slightly sulking at the absence of my feline partner in crime. I opened the door, only enough to slide in. I smiled at the wide awake boy before closing the large door behind me. "Couldn't sleep?" I whispered, tip toeing to his bed. He shook his head remorsefully.

"What's the matter, Harry?" His eyes were downcast prior to looking me in the eyes. "I saw the grim out there." He gestured out of the window. "In the sky right before I fell." I made a face at his negativity.

"I'm not doubting that you saw it, but don't you think you wouldn't be saying any of this if not for Trelawney? Nonsense or not, don't ever let someone have that kind of power over you." He looked indifferent before going on.

"That was the second time. The first being when I ran away from home, but it was an actual dog. Both sightings led to a near death experience. That time, I was almost ran over." I sighed, still refusing to agree with him.

"Isn't every experience near death? The reaper lurks in every corner. You just need to be happy he hasn't gotten you yet. I highly doubt that the-boy-who-lived will be stopped that easily, so prepare yourself for tons of **near** death experiences." I could see a shard of hope return to his eyes. "You're your own man, Harry. Remember that." He gave me a small smirk before I engulfed him in a hug. He laughed, but hugged me back.

After we separated, he wiped his tears as I turned to his nightstand to let him save face. "Eat some chocoballs why don't you? I don't like seeing a sad Harry." I smiled at him one last time before heading back to the tower. I couldn't wait for class on Monday. I hated him being cooped up for no reason. He spent too much time in his own head, which was always the route to downfall.

* * *

As I wished, Harry was back to normal on Monday, but with every positive, came a negative.

Draco's cast finally came off, giving him the ability to do his dementor impression with both hands. That set Ron off in Potions, causing him to throw a giant crocodile heart at Malfoy. I tried not to let my blood boil as Snape took fifty points from Gryffindor. I did break my ladle in the process, I quickly cast '_reparo_' before Snape could denominate once more.

"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off." Threatened Ron as we walked to Lupin's classroom. "Check who's in there, Hermione." She peeked her head in before saying, "It's ok!" I gave Ron a fake smile and he bought it.

"That means you get to live another day, Weasley." He looked upset as I bumped him on my way in. "Bloody hell, Adhara. Malfoy's the problem. Did you hear what he was saying about Harry?" I took my seat next to Harry and stared ahead.

"Sticks and stones, Ron! You wouldn't have lasted a day at Beauxbatons. They were nothing but malicious gossipers." That shut him up as everyone else started to file in.

Lupin looked sickly thin and he had dark circles under his eyes, but he still smiled. That triggered many complaints about his leave of absence.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves-"

"-two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?"

I leaned over Hermione to get Ron's attention. I held my hand out in front of me and pointed to our complaining classmates. "Appropriate timing." Ha made a face and I leaned back, focusing on the verbal attack.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind-"

"-he wouldn't listen-"

"-**two rolls of parchment**!"

I chuckled at the familiarity of that last one. "Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay." I raised my hand in regards to my time spent in the library after Ron and I had our argument. "Yes, Miss Elliot?"

"What if one were to have finished the essay?" I felt Hermione shift beside me. "Extra credit, I presume." I took out my two rolls and held out my hand for Hermione's as well. She hasn't told me if she finished it, but she was Hermione after all.

After handing it to me, I walked up to the front of the classroom to give them to Professor Lupin. "I believe you worked on this in the library?" I raised my eyebrows, wondering where he was going with this. "Yes."

His eyes grew curious and eager. "And not the Owlery?" I opened my mouth in awe. How did he know that I was so pissed off that I had stopped off at the Owlery to let off some steam before doing my homework? "Owls are color blind you know. I'm not sure they're even aware of what you did to them." Where he was getting this information from, was beyond me, but I knew I had to confess to turning the school's owls rainbow colors.

"Guilty as charged." I peered through my lashes to see him smiling. "It took Professor Flitwick a few days to counter it and even now, they're still only faded. Twenty points to Gryffindor." The class gave off sounds of celebration and surprise.

"Excuse me?" I nearly demanded. "For you and Miss Granger for completing the essay." He said that too innocently, but I didn't call him out on it. I just smiled and returned to my seat.

In the lesson, Lupin brought out a hinkypunk which was a one legged ball of smoke, basically. "Lures travelers into bogs." We all had no problems taking notes this time around. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead- people follow the light- then-" As if it could understand, the mysterious thing tried to break out of its jar.

The bell rang and after we packed up our things, Harry seemed content and prepared to say something until Lupin called for him. "Wait a moment, Harry. I'd like a word." The three of us continued to the common room without him. "Great job, Adhara!" Hermione exclaimed, with Ron begrudgingly nodding in agreement.

"Over achiever high five." We girls lifted our hands to slap the other's and laughed. "Honestly, we won't be exchanging those often, so you better've cherished that one."

* * *

As weeks passed, Harry seemed drastically happier and I assume it had something to do with Ravenclaw beating Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match, giving Gryffindor a chance to prevail once more. Not to mention, there were no more dementor attacks.

Once the snow covered the school, I grew happy knowing that Christmas was right around the corner. Professor Flitwick had even decorated his room with fairies.

Ron decided to stay at school for the holidays because he wanted to get away from Percy. Hermione claimed she had unlimited access to the library that she so desperately needed. I figured they just wanted to keep Harry company, so I came up with a lie about not being acquainted enough with the school grounds.

Hermione was annoyingly excited for the last Hogsmeade trip of the term. "We can do all our Christmas shopping there! Mum and dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!" I turned to her from my spot in front of the fire.

"You give your muggle parents magic sweets?" She nodded at my questioning. "Are their reactions fun to watch?" She looked confused at first.

"Yes, they've never experienced it before." I shrugged turning back to the dancing flames."That sounds fun. My mum might as well be a muggle." I didn't realize how derogatory that sounded until after I said it.

"What?" she gulped before asking me, "What exactly is your wizarding heritage?" Oh yeah, I never told any of them, except Harry. "My mum is a muggleborn and I don't know my dad, so I could be from two muggleborns. But I really doubt that I'm a halfblood. Most purebloods wouldn't look at my mother, let alone knock her up. Speaking of the old bat, I've got to write her and tell her I won't make it for Christmas."

They all made a face at that when I ran up to the girl's dormitories. I grabbed a piece of parchment and took out my quill and ink. "_Dear mum, I'm sorry that I haven't written to you all semester. To be honest, I've forgotten, but to be fair, you haven't made the effort either. Honest and fair, two things that separate us since I have made it into Gryfindor, like you predicted. I love it here. My friends are heaven sent, or at least one of them is. The others are just like throw pillows, not necessary as long as you have that one regular pillow. I sound like a lunatic, sorry. I know you hate it when I ramble like that, so let me just get to the point, I'm writing to ask if I can stay here for the holiday. All my friends are staying too and Dumbledore as well. So you don't have to worry about my safety. Expect your Christmas present in the mail. Merry Christmas,_

_Love Adhara_."

I rolled it up and headed back downstairs. Harry was reading _Which Broomstick -_clever title, I must say- and I couldn't help but to feel bad over the death of his Nimbus. Now he had to use the school's ancient Shooting Star. It was painful to watch, really. I offered to lend him my Firebolt, but he claimed to not want the responsibility of my broom as well.

"I'm going to drop this off at the Owlery, so I'll meet you downstairs, ok?" They all gave their own variations of comprehension and I bolted out of the portrait hole.

As I entered, many of the owls seemed alerted at my presence, most likely remembering my temper from my last visit. The only owl that didn't cower was a fat brown one who was eating, so I quickly tied the letter to his ankle before he flew off. I then ran all the way to the entrance of the school, only tripping twice in my furry boots. I saw Harry bidding Ron and Hermione a farewell and I skidded to a stop next to him. I leaned on the brick wall to catch my breath and they all laughed at me.

I raised my eyebrows as Harry lifted his arms over my head. I relaxed once I realized he was slipping a winter hat over my head. "You left it in the common room." I hugged him in thanks before leaving with Ron and Hermione.

"You **did** remember to bring your money, didn't you?" I glared at Hermione's teasing. "Of course I did." I let her walk in front of me, but Ron stayed at my side. Making sure she wasn't watching, I patted all my pockets, sighing in relief that I really did bring my coins. Apparently, Ron saw me and was having a giggle fit at the moment. Hermione slowed to our pace and glared at the humorous Ron, not knowing why he was laughing.

Once there, I pushed him into Honeydukes. "What was that for?" I shoved my hands in the pocket of my pea coat and shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said it monotone, but on the inside, I was laughing about throw pillows.

I picked up a bucket of Christmas assorted chocolates and followed Ron and Hermione into the far corner which was labeled 'UNUSUAL TASTES'. I nearly gagged at the tray of blood flavored lollipops. "Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect." Hermione explained. "How about these?" He picked up a jar of Cockroach Clusters. I gasped and shouted, "NO!" "Definitely not." said Harry. I smiled because he agreed with me, but I nearly screamed once I realized it was **Harry** who said it.

Ron nearly dropped the jar and for once, I couldn't have blamed him. "Harry!" squealed Hermione. When we first met, I would've been annoyed, but I was used to it by now. "What are you doing here? How-how did you-?" " Wow!" gushed Ron. "You've learned to apparate!" I glared at his nonsense before turning to Harry, waiting for him to explain.

"Course I haven't. Your brothers gave me this map." He whispered. "It's an enchanted map of Hogwarts and it shows where everything is, including all seven of its secret passageways." My bright eyes bulged at that. "Wicked!"

"That's not it," he continued. "It also shows the whereabouts of everyone in the school." I smiled and tapped my feet in excitement. Whoever made it were geniuses. "How come Fred and George never gave it to **me**!" whined Ron. "I'm their brother!" Harry just ignored his complaint. "They stole it from Filch's office in their first year." I was impressed at their feat. I knew they were good, but not that good.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" I rolled my eyes at Hermione's obsession with doing the right thing. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?" "No I'm not!" He defied. "Are you mad?" At first, I thought Ron was saying that to Harry, but surprisingly, it was to miss goodie-two-shoes.

"Hand in something that good?" He scoffed and I piped in too. "He'd get the twins in trouble, along with himself." Hermione seemed upset that no one was on her side. "But what about Sirius Black?" I hadn't thought about him. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage." Harry quipped. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch knows about four of them. And of the other three- one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through- well- it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there…"

He stopped, realizing the possibility and Ron broke the silence by clearing his throat. We looked up to see him pointing to a notice posted on the door.

-BY ORDER OF-

**THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

_ Merry Christmas!_

"See?" Whispered Ron. I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop?" I patted him on the back and looked at him appreciatively. I ignored the frightened look on his face. "Why can't you always be a genius like this? It makes me want to hurt you less. Honestly, you're one smart streak away from getting me to fancy you." He shrugged my hand off his shoulder, obviously offended. Harry and I laughed, but Hermione was set on being a downer.

"Yes, but- but-" she stammered, no doubt racking her brain for more logic to use against us. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet- what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?" I shook my head and Ron tapped on the window, watching the snow fall. "He'd have a job spotting Harry in this."

I took both of Hermione's hands in mine. "Where's your Christmas spirit?" she thoughtfully looked down at them.

"Are you going to report me?" Harry asked, grinning as she looked back up and dropped my gloved hands. "Oh- of course not- but honestly, Harry-" I gave him a high give and Ron pulled him to a more tasteful part of the store.

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" I smiled at the purity of their friendship, despite my obvious dislike for Weasley. "and the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven- it burnt a hole right through my tounge. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." I smirked at the similarities between his mother and myself.

"Reckon Fred'd take a bit of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?" I shook my head and set off to the register to purchase my goods. Ron and Hermione followed suit and when they were done, we ventured outside.

Harry didn't have his coat, so I lent him my scarf and wrapped my arms around him. Ron and Hermione pointed out all the shops while I hummed 'Deck the Halls' to myself, taking inspiration from the festive cottages. I ignored the odd, yet amused look Harry gave me.

"Tell you what." shivered Ron. "Shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?" I threw my hands in the air and exclaimed, "YAY!" before returning to my duty of keeping Harry warm. "You really are addicted aren't you?" I nodded fiercely as we entered the tiny inn.

I replaced Harry for Ron in my arms and he scowled at me. "Get off!" I laughed before giving him a final squeeze. "I warned you about being clever, Ronald."

I savored the atmosphere of the place as Ron pointed out things to Harry. It was so warm, loud and crowded. I felt myself being pulled to the back by Hermione. That girl was always pulling me somewhere. We didn't say much in Ron's absence, so I did what I did best. Zone out.

"Merry Christmas!" Ron shouted as he slammed the drinks on the table. In my haste to down my beverage, I didn't have time to berate him for scaring me out of my wits. The three of them watched me in awe, but I paid them no mind.

"_Oh shit_!" I whispered as four more people entered the pub. It was McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and the man who got me expelled from that brick pastry- Cornelius Fudge, the lousy Minister.

We all grabbed Harry and shoved him under the table before they walked by. I cursed myself for giving Harry my scarf, now I had no way of covering my face beyond recognition. Instead, I laid my head down on the table and put my hood up over it.

"_Mobilarius_!" I heard Hermione whisper and looked up to see the nearby Christmas tree moving and coming to a stop in front of our table to hide us from view. I sat up, but still very worried that they were now occupying the table opposite the tree. They ordered their drinks and it became interesting once Madam Rosmerta came back with them.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" she asked. "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?" The Minister whispered.

"I did hear a rumor." she admitted. "Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" McGonagall sounded very annoyed.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Rosmerta. "I'm sure of it." said Fudge confidently. "You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" spat Rosmerta. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister." "Rosmerta, m'dear, I don't like them anymore than you do." If he said 'm'dear' one more time…

"Necessary Precation…unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore- he won't let them inside castle grounds." I was appalled at how upset he sounded at that. "I should think not." defended our head of house.

"How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?" "Hear, hear!" cheered Flitwick. "All the same." Fudge mumbled. "They are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…" I rolled my eyes at his hypocrisy. I'm sure there weren't any soul suckers stationed at the ministry. They've done no good here and I doubt they will.

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it." confessed Rosmerta. "Of all the people to go over to the dark side, Sirius Black is the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead." It was always the last person you'd expect.

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta." huffed Fudge. "The worst he did isn't widely known." "The worst?" He had obviously piqued her interest.

"Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?" "I certainly do." He confirmed. "I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?" My throat grew dry at the severity of this conversation.

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta." started McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally." she laughed. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here- ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!" I gasped hearing Harry drop his mug under the table. Ron kicked him, but luckily none of them seem to notice the sound.

"Precisely." said McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course- exceptionally bright, in fact- but I don't think we've had such a pair of troublemakers-" "I dunno," Hagrid interrupted chuckling. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run for their money." I honestly didn't doubt that.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" added Flitwick. "Inseperable!" I cringed at that, imagining how torturous it was for Harry to listen to this.

"Of course they were. Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. They named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course." Tears sprung to my eyes at Fudge's words.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-know-who?" whispered Rosmerta. "Worse even than that, m'dear…" I took a deep breath in anticipation.

"Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelus Charm." Explained Fudge.

"How does that work?" asked Rosmerta, saving us the trouble of research.

Professor Flitwick cleared his tiny throat. "An immensely complex spell, involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window." Hermione seemed entranced by that much of a powerful spell.

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Rosmerta as she shifted her feet. "Naturally." said McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. He doubted he would be able to leave his life behind. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself." Indeed, who safer to trust than the greatest Wizard of our time?

"He suspected Black?" There was a tone of accusation in her voice. "He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements." said McGonagall regretfully.

"Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who." "But James Potter insisted on using Black?" "He did." sighed Fudge. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelus Charm had been performed-" "Black betrayed them?" whimpered Rosmerta.

"He did, indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, and he seems to have planned this for the moments of the Potters' death. But as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it-" My heart swelled with what Harry had accomplished as an infant. One doesn't usually find a hero in a one year old.

"Filthy, stinkin turncoat!" Hagrid shouted as if he were in a stadium. "Shh!" McGonagall ordered.

"I met him!" He went on with just as much passion. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me that rescued 'em from Lily and James's house after they was killed! Just got 'em outta the ruins, poor little thing, he had great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead…an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flying motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily and James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he's jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack and come ter see what he could do. Seemed to only be focused on Harry, which I though' strange. White an' shakin, he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" He roared, but I was more focused on the few minor flaws in his story.

"Hagrid, please!" adjured McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!" There was no use.

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him-' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end, he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says. I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Pass it on at least? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him. But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothing and no one that matters to 'em anymore…" Despite knowing that Harry was at my feet in that very moment, I found myself frightened, as if Black had killed him as an infant. I wanted to hug him and comfort him like I had in the Hospital Wing, but I cursed to myself that I couldn't.

"But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!" Rosmerta said happily. "Alas, if only we had." snarled Fudge. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew- another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" asked Rosmerta. "Hero-worshipped Black and Potter." said McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I- how I regret that now…" She sounded sick as she went on. "There, now, Minerva," said Fudge gently. "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses- Muggles of course, we wiped their memories later- told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' and then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…" Someone blew their nose and McGonagall spoke up.

"Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at dueling… should have left it to the Ministry…" "I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands- I'd've ripped him limb-from-limb." Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid." snapped Fudge. "Nobody but trained hit wizards from the magical law enforcement squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the department of magical catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I- I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below, Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Peter Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few- a few fragments-" All the adults seemed to be in the same state as me because during the intermission of the story, all we heard was a chorus of nose blowing.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta." Said Fudge with a tone of finality in his voice, like he just went through something cathartic. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since." Rosmerta sighed before asking. "Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was." He regretted. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man- cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how **normal** Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored- asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at hoe little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him- and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his- er- eventual plan." said Fudge, beating around the bush. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…" A small clink emitted from their table, meaning someone had set down their glass.

"You know Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle." said McGonagall and one by one, they left right out the door. Immediately, I got to my knees to see the devastated Harry. Ron and Hermione were looking under the table too, but due to what we just heard, it didn't seem appropriate to say anything.

**Review please, I really like writing this story and I'd appreciate it to know if you enjoy reading it. And yes I'm talking to everyone, whether I talk to you in person or not.**


	9. Definitely a Letter From the Ministry

**Disclaimer:** Just because I own this story, does not make me J.K. Rowling

**A/N: I am so sorry for all the typos last chapter. I was so embarrassed after discovering them all. But I hope you enjoy my well polished yet short chapter!  
**

We parted ways, still not mentioning anything to do with Black. And when we met with Harry at dinner again, the setting still didn't feel right; especially with the overbearing Percy right next to us.

The common room had smelled absolutely foul when we returned. Fred and George must've set off a dozen dung bombs. Although I wanted to gag, I couldn't help but to giggle. I needed some humor to distract me from today's events. "You two are rotten, you know that? I pray that the scent doesn't carry upstairs."

"You're one to talk." said George, obviously not bothered by the scent. "You tricked Sir Cadogan, but a few months ago." I pulled my sleeve over my hand and put it over my nose and mouth while glaring at Fred. "Which you were a willing participant of." I reminded, though it was muffled.

"Point is, you're just as foul as we are." I swallowed my pride, looking between the two of them. "Touche." Fred nudged me and nodded to the portrait hole. "So, do you want to be our accomplice in shaving Ms. Norris?" I had heard of how cruel that cat was, but I had never experienced it. "Sure, anything to get out of this sewer." I swatted the air and allowed them to escort me to an unfamiliar corridor.

* * *

I woke up later than usual, needing more sleep to recuperate from my escapades with the twins last night. God, that sounded naughty.

Ron, Hermione and I were the only ones in the common room. Hermione was doing her homework, I was fooling around with the incendio charm and Ron was eating a peppermint toad while rubbing his stomach. We didn't have to wait too long for Harry to come down and I must say, he looked horrid.

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry. He must've forgotten the date. "Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember? It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute." Harry lounged into a chair by the fire and Crookshanks was sprawled by his feet.

"You really don't look well, you know." Hermione wasn't lying. He appeared to not have slept in ages. "I'm fine." said Harry.

"Harry, listen." She persisted, but I thought she should just drop it. "You must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you musn't go doing anything stupid." "Like what?" Harry asked. "Like trying to go after Black." accused Ron. Harry looked upset already, so I had to defend him.

"He's not suicidal!" As if we planned it, Ron and I made a face at each other at the same time. "You won't, will you, Harry?" Hermione practically begged. "Because Black's not worth dying for." said Ron earning another glare from me.

Harry looked a bit frustrated with us. "D'you know what I see and hear every time a dementor gets too near me?" We all shook our heads, wondering where he was going with this. "I hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And If you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her-" "There's nothing you can do!" Hermione said sternly.

"The dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and- and serve him right!" "We're not trying to be insensitive, Harry. What did I tell you about staying in your head. It's not healthy."

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like other people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others." He argued, ignoring our positivity. "So what are you saying?" said a frigid Ron. "You want to- to kill Black or something?"

"Don't be silly." started Hermione in her most unfathomable voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?" I rolled my eyes at the tone she took with him. "He's not five, Hermione." I whispered, but she nearly ignored me, only casting a glance.

"Malfoy knows. Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself…I'd want revenge.'" I tsked at his stupidity and Ron snapped. "You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours? Listen… you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me- the Order of Merlin, First Class and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous-" I supported the redhead's scare tactic, but Harry paid no mind.

"Malfoy's dad must have told him. He was right in Voldemort's inner circle-" That was news to me. "Say You-Know-Who, will you?" asked Ron fruitlessly.

"-so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort-" "-and Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch." Ron finished for him.

"We don't plan on losing you, Harry, so please don't make this hard on us." I begged, but Hermione took it to a whole 'nother level. "Harry, **please**." she cried. "**Please** be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants… Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to go looking for Black!" Even in hysterics, she made perfect sense.

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them." Harry said with a short fuse. "Harry." I pleaded, not wanting his past and hatred to consume him, but for him to rise above it.

We sat in silence, the only noise coming from Ron's pocket. "Look." Ron started, eager to change the topic. "It's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's- let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!" "No!" Hermione shot down that idea awfully quick.

"Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron." She looked to me to back her up. "Yeah, let's go." said Harry rising from the armchair. "And I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!" I shrugged at the furious Hermione. I didn't have any power over the boy, especially when he was like this.

"Or we could have a game of chess." suggested Ron, obviously not expecting his plan to visit Hagrid to backfire. "Or Gobstones. Percy left a set-" "No, let's visit Hagrid." said Harry, not willing to let it go.

We got our coats and left through the portrait hole, getting threatened by Cadogan, but it was nothing a cocked fist couldn't handle. The idiot hid behind his pony, making me wonder if he knew that it wasn't possible for me to even touch him.

Not even a minute into our trek, I cursed at how quickly my socks got wet through my fur boots. I picked up a handful of snow and started to munch on it, receiving a peculiar look from Ron. I shrugged and savored the feeling of cold water running down my throat.

Once there, Ron knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "He's not out, is he?" said a shivering Hermione. Ron pressed his ear to the door and I winced at how cold it had to be against his red, freckled flesh covered cartilage. "There's a weird noise. Listen- is that Fang?"

Harry and Hermione joined in on the ear torture and as to not feel left out, I did the same. It wasn't as cold as I made it out to be and sure enough, we could make out Fang's howls on the other side. "Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Ron.

I frowned before saying, "**You** can. I am not making an extra trip for any one." Ron scowled at my selfishness and Harry began to pound on the door. "Hagrid! Hagrid, are you in there?" To my surprise, we were greeted with the sound of heavy footsteps. The door opened to reveal a broken down Hagrid, not much of a stretch from Harry's earlier appearance.

"Yeh've heard?" He bawled, clinging to Harry who was not even half his size. Seeing Harry's dilemma with gravity, Ron and I each took an arm, being the two tallest of our group, and Hermione pushed him back on his stomach, leading him to his table. Once seated, he slumped over and went back to bawling.

"Hagrid, what **is** it?" pried Hermione. There was a rather posh looking letter on the table that we all noticed. "What's this, Hagrid?" asked Harry. "Definitely a letter from the Ministry. Those bastards couldn't expel me face to face, so they did the cowardly deed through a letter. Why my mother still works for them, I don't know."

"_Dear Mr. Hagrid,_

_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident."_

"Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" shouted Ron, but we couldn't celebrate just yet.

"_However, we must register our concern about the hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20__th__ and we ask you to present yourself and your hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated._

_Yours in fellowship…"_

My mind wandered at the thought of walking a hippogriff through my urban hometown. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!" "And slightly rebellious teenage girls." I murmered.

A loud noise came from the corner of the hut, totally freaking us out. It was Buckbeak, eating dinner in the corner. How we didn't notice him before in the small hut, I have no idea. "I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" wailed Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas." I held back an 'aww' and snuck over to the hybrid animal, letting them talk amongst their selves.

Buckbeak glared at me for disrupting his bloody meal. "Shit." I whispered to myself. I had completely forgotten my etiquette in the presence of the proud Hippogriff.

I was already on my knees, but I bowed anyway, remembering not to blink. He stopped staring and tilted his head down, swallowing the remains of his meal. I crept closer, eager to touch his feathers. Before I could, he dragged me next to him with his wing, much like a mother cat to her litter. I sat still, not wanting to upset him, but he nudged me with his beak and I began to pet him, which he seemed fully content with.

I looked away to see Hagrid shedding more tears than before and Harry and Hermione were looking at Ron expectantly. "Er- shall I make a cup of tea?" offered Ron genuinely. "It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset." He shrugged and without response from us, went to do exactly that. I ignored his stink eye as I returned to the table for the promise of a warm beverage.

"Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together…" I raised my mug to that. "That's the spirit, Hagrid."

"I've not bin meself lately." He wiped his tears and stroked Fang simultaneously before continuing. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin me classes-" I cringed at that last part.

"We do like them!" lied Hermione. "At first." I mumbled, but by the rancid look on Ron's face, he had heard me. "Yeah, they're great!" He covered up, his voice dripping in falsehood, giving me a reason to glare right back. "Er- how are the flobber worms?"

"Dead." sulked Hagrid. "Too much lettuce." Was that even possible? "Oh no!" said Ron, somehow honestly remorseful.

"An' them dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all." Hagrid shuddered. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 's like bein' back in Azkaban-" My eyes then bulged for two reasons. One: It's not exactly comfortable for someone you recently eavesdropped on to bring up the location in which you did so. Two: When the hell did Hagrid go to Azkaban?

"Is it awful in there, Hagrid?" pondered Hermione. "Yeh've no idea." And I'd bet on my soul that she never would. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind… the day I got expelled from Hogwarts… day me dad died… day I had ter let Norbert go… Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep… When they let me out, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind you, the dementors weren't keen on letting me go." I could feel the frog developing in my throat.

"But you were innocent!" said Hermione as if it were relevant at the moment. "Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not." said a realistic Hagrid.

"Thought o' just letting Buckbeak go… tryin' ter make him fly away… but how d'yeh explain ter a hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An'- an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law… I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."

* * *

The cold air stung my wet cheeks on the way back to the castle. The four of us spent our night researching ways to help Buckbeak in court. "Here's something… there was a case in 1722… but the hippogriff was convicted- ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting-" I turned the other cheek as Ron shoved the book in my face.

"This might help, look- a manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the manticore off- oh-no-, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it…" I nodded to Hermione, not really paying attention to her or my book. I was focused on Harry and the fact that it was Christmas tomorrow. He seemed to have put his quest of revenge on hiatus for the sake of a very friendly hippogriff.

In the morning, I was lightly shaken awake by Hermione. "Merry Christmas, Adhara." I smiled, sitting up in my bed. "Merry Christmas to you too, Hermione."

After brushing my teeth, I could hear Ron and Harry downstairs, but grew baffled when another voice joined in. I looked to Hermione to make sure I wasn't hearing things and together we darted down the stairs to see McGonagall standing in the middle of the common room.

"Miss Elliot, I'm sure you planned to spend the holidays with your friends, but it seems you have a visitor." Like clockwork, my mother walked in with Dumbledore trailing behind her.

"Mum? What're you doing here?" She looked to me like the answer was obvious. "I'm here to take you home." My mouth hung open in frustration.

"Didn't you get my letter?" she straightened up, realizing my attitude. "And you thought I'd let you stay here with a-a madman on the loose?" Of course she would say that. "And you couldn't have told me by owl?"

"I knew it wouldn't get to you in time for the train, so I took the Knight Bus here. And when exactly were you going to tell me about the near intrusion to your common room on Halloween?" I glanced at my friends, mildly embarrassed. "Must've slipped my mind. Why does it matter anyways? The Professors kept us safe then, why wouldn't they keep us safe now?"

Her lips were pressed in a thin line before responding. "The Professors, I know are more than capable to take care of you, but with all the other students gone, that makes you more likely to be a target." I sighed knowing I couldn't argue with her when she was like this.

"I'll go pack my bag." "And I'll be waiting downstairs." She leaned down to kiss my forehead before I headed upstairs. "Hello, Harry." I heard her say and I shook my head in embarrassment before disappearing into the girl's dorms. She acted like she knew the kid.


	10. Save a Broomstick

**Disclaimer:** Anyone who thinks I own Harry Potter needs to get out more.

**A/N: Why do I get no love for this story?**

I ended up spending Christmas with my boring family. My grandparents were a bit wary of me because they never really understood the Wizarding World and because they saw me as a renegade. I always fought with my cousins, but my expulsion was the cherry on top. My cousins had no idea Mum and I were witches, so they always were all over me during the holidays because they never see me. They were my main source of muggle pop culture besides Mum. They filled me in on fashion, films and music, believing I didn't have access to it at my 'boarding school'. For Christmas, my mum gave me a book on Quidditch history to encourage me to join the team in the future. All in all, I missed Hogwarts and couldn't wait to get back.

It felt like Déjà vu when I saw the Weasleys back on the platform where I was suffocated by Mrs. Weasley's loving embrace. This time, I sat with Ginny and a few other girls in her year. The others left us alone while we played a rather fun game of exploding snap. We arrived to the castle on a horseless carriage which was less cool than the boats on the Black Lake, even if no one was staring at me.

On the way back to the common room, I was ambushed by a hug. I had just passed the library, so I had a good guess as to who it was.

"Hey, Hermione. Did you get my present?" she let me go and I could see her faking a glare. "Divination for Dummies. Very funny, although I believe it would be a gift better suited for Trelawney." We laughed and she joined me on my journey to the common room.

"How've things been?" she shrugged. "Well, I've hidden away in the library because the boys are a bit angry with me." I furrowed my brows, waiting for her to continue. "Well, Crookshanks tried to eat Scabbers again, but this time, Ron had the nerve to try and kick him." That was completely unnecessary, earning a gasp from me.

"And Harry, well, he got a Firebolt for Christmas." I gasped again, this time from excitement. "But it was anonymous, so I reported it to McGonagall and now it's with Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch who are checking for curses because the broom could very well be from Black." I nodded at her logic.

"He should just be grateful that he's not in the Hospital Wing and that if things go well, he could have a new broom." "Precisely." "And since he's being too much of a git to appreciate what you did, let me say thanks for him." She smiled as we waited for the stairs to stop.

"So, how were your holidays, Adhara?" I made a face, reliving my dull vacation. "Nothing to write home about. Just glad to be back." she sighed as we entered the common room behind others who already gave the password. She eyed Harry and Ron sitting on the couch before saying, "Me too."

* * *

First day back and classes were already off to a good start. Harry told me that in a conversation with Oliver Wood, the Scot had mentioned me. Apparently, he was aware that I too owned a Firebolt and that alone was enough to make me melt.

I was dreading the cold Care of Magical Creatures lesson, but Hagrid made it fun by making a bonfire to create the proper habitat for flame salamanders.

Divination was boring, but I did rather enjoy Ron stroking my hand as we moved on to palmistry.

"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" voiced Ron on the way to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?" He was addressing Lupin's appearance during class today.

Hermione tutted at us from her seat at the feet of a suit of armor. "And what are you tutting at us for?" said an annoyed Ron. "Nothing." Hermione said aloofly as she joined us in stride. "Yes, you were. I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you-" She never denied it, crazy boy.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" she said proudly, that she knew something we didn't. It was probably the thing I hated most about the insufferable know it all. "If you don't want to tell us, don't." snapped Ron. "Fine." She stalked off with her nose in the air, resembling Malfoy.

"What's bothering her?" I asked rhetorically, but Ron answered anyways. "She doesn't know. She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."

Honestly, I was jealous of all the time Harry was spending with Lupin outside of class. He was going for a good reason- to learn how to fight dementors-, but I still wanted to know about my embarrassing boggart situation. I couldn't whine about it to my friends because I'd hoped they'd forgotten about it by now. But I knew I couldn't get over it if I couldn't get it off my chest, or at least some kind of closure.

Harry even told me that Lupin had been friends with his father and in turn, Sirius Black which only proved that no one knew him for what he truly was. Seeing as Lupin was very observant, catching Dean Thomas walking into class under an invisibility charm he learned from an upperclassman, the Weasley Twins, no doubt.

Since the end of the term was nearing, I couldn't accompany Harry to every Quidditch practice like I used to and he still refused to use my Firebolt. He had been cramming all his homework into one night which I thought was insane, not nearly as insane as Hermione. She seemed to have twice the amount of studies which was more than enough to raise an eyebrow at.

* * *

Once it got into mid- February, I sent Oliver Wood a broom polishing kit for Valentine's day, giggling to myself about the filthy innuendo. "He's four years your senior." critiqued Ron.

"So?" He rolled his eyes at my giggly tone. "Mildly inappropriate, don't you think?" I gave him a once over, only **mildly** annoyed.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Ronald. I'm simply sending him a Valentine's gift. If he finds out who it's from and wants to thank me, I will not deny him the opportunity." He gagged at my smitten behavior and Harry just laughed at our immaturity.

Harry still hadn't ordered a new broom, but he did make a habit out of asking McGonagall after every single Transfiguration class. "No, Potter, you can't have it back yet." she answered before he could say anything. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me." And with that, he seemed to die a little inside. I suspect he was also upset that he couldn't yet form a full patronus, but he never told us that.

I was relieved when McGonagall came into the common room with a suspiciously shaped package, asking for Potter. "He's not here." I answered and not yet two seconds after her departure, Ron pulled me out of my chair and out of the portrait hole.

"What are you doing?" He didn't care to look back at me as he spoke. "To see Harry and his new Firebolt! She's bound to run into him on his way back." Once we caught up to him, I had to snatch my hand out of Ron's vice grip. "She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?" I stood there, astounded at his enthusiasm. "Yeah… anything…" allowed Harry and I still had my eyes on Ron.

"You could've ridden my Firebolt." I tried not to sound too disappointed. "Nah, you barely even ride it yourself, if at all." I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off with ease. "Besides, I don't know you that well." He said it like it was no big deal, like I didn't matter. Even though he got on my nerves, I was fond of him a bit. I blinked before returning to the common room, and not surprisingly, they were too busy talking to notice me walk off.

On the night I wandered off, Ron and Hermione's relationship was once again jeopardized by their respective pets. Apparently, Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, the proof being blood and ginger hairs that very well could just be his on his bed. Or was he simply dense enough to be the only one oblivious to his hair color? Hermione still had hope for the rodent, Ron acted like there was a death in the family, Harry thought him dead and I think the stinky hairball just ran away.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was." stated Fred. "And he's been off- color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly- one swallow- he probably didn't feel a thing." He was only making it worse. "**Fred**!" Ginny reprimanded. "All he did was eat and sleep, Ron you said it yourself." George defended.

"Not to mention, he reeked." I said, still angry about what he said the other day. "He bit Goyle for us once!" whined Ron. "Remember, Harry?" Next to me, he nodded. "Yeah, that's true." "His finest hour." Fred snickered. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"

The next morning, I could barely even get close to Harry because of his overnight celebrity brought by his new broom. Everyone was staring in awe, even the Slytherins. "Did you see his face?" Ron laughed. Indeed, Malfoy's eyes did resemble daggers. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!" "Put it here, Harry." said Wood laying the broom on the table and facing it upwards so everyone could see the engraved name. I averted my eyes as he did so, not used to him sitting by us.

Fifth year handsome Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory even congratulated Harry on his new broom and Percy's girlfriend from Ravenclaw asked if she could hold it. "Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" jested Percy. "Penelope and I have got a bet on. Ten galleons on the outcome of the match!" He boasted as his girlfriend gave back the Firebolt and went back to her table, but he lingered behind. "Harry- make sure you win." He whispered. "I haven't got ten galleons. Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And with that, he ran off, causing me to wonder if every Weasley could be tamed like that.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" Looking over Harry's shoulder, I nearly choked seeing the blonde Draco Malfoy, inwardly scolding myself for always having my mouth full when he was around. "Yeah, reckon so." said Harry aloofly.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" taunted the runt. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute- in case you get too near a dementor." I rolled my eyes and swallowed my oatmeal so I could tell him off. "That was **months** ago." He glared at me, but Harry soon diverted his attention, so that I too wouldn't become a target of Slytherin ridicule.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy. Then it could catch the Snitch for you." At that moment, I was grateful for Harry's entourage because they laughed loud enough to scare away the horrid blonde.

Walking to the pitch, I pat Harry on the back in excitement. The skies were clear and he knew exactly how to hold his own against a dementors. I could see no reason Gryffindor couldn't beat Ravenclaw.

On the way up to my seat, I was stopped by a dreadlocked boy who I always saw hanging out with the twins and whoever was friends with those two, were friends of mine. "You Adhara Elliot?" I nodded, interested in what he had to say.

"Lee Jordan. Would you be interested in announcing the game with me today? I'm told you're Gryffindor's biggest fan." I nodded vigorously and shouted, "Yes!" allowing him to lead me to the teacher's box in the middle where the microphone and scoreboard was.

"So what do I do?" I asked as we were seated. I looked behind us to see all my teachers and many more I didn't know. I smiled seeing Dumbledore between McGonagall and Flitwick, no doubt being the peacemaker of their snide remarks at the opposing team.

"Just put your two cents in. Say what you want, just be a good sport about it." I nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear which turned out to be futile because the quaffle was released and Harry zoomed past us like a gust of wind.

Along with half the stadium, I cheered for the Gryffindor seeker on his new broom. "They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick_, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship." I laughed at his knowledge of the broom.

"Well, that's a no-brainer Lee. Anyone would be a fool not to ride a Firebolt, given the chance. I'm a decent Chaser myself and I knew I had to have it as soon as it went on the market." He looked bewildered at what I said. "Marry me?"

"Jordan, Elliot, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" Interrupted McGonagall into the microphone, humiliating us in front of the entire school. "Right you are, Professor- just giving a bit of background information- the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and-" "Jordan!" I nearly fell off my chair in a fit of laughter, completely forgetting about the mic.

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for the goal…" He winked at me and McGonagall went back to her seat. "Harry seems to have an eye on the Snitch already." I said into the mic, that being the first sports related commentary from yours truly.

"Yes, but Cho Chang is tailing him quite nicely. He needs to use the full potential of the Firebolt if he wants to shake her off." And that he did. And Cho Chang just couldn't keep up.

On the other side of the pitch, Katie got the first goal of the game, causing Gryffindor to go wild. "So far so good for Gryffindor." I had spoken too soon, a bludger nearly hitting Harry on his hot pursuit of following the Snitch. Gryffindors booed and Ravenclaws cheered and praised their beater.

Blatantly angry, George got revenge by hitting another bludger at the Ravenclaw beater, almost knocking him right off his broom. "Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn- Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long-" "JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!" I put my head down to hide the fact that I was crying from the Professor's outburst. Surely, she wouldn't appreciate me laughing at her.

By now, Ravenclaw had thirty points to our eighty, closing the gap a bit. "It seems Potter has found the Snitch again." It was true, but Cho kept getting in his way and he was kind of letting her. I saw Wood yelling at him and I decided to do the same.

"HARRY! SHE'S NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO FIND THE SNITCH ON HER OWN! SQUASH HER LIKE THE DAINTY FLOWER SHE IS-" A hand went over my mic, halting my competitive rant. "Ms. Elliot. This position is not to be used for advice or to ridicule members of the other team." I shrunk at McGonagall's warning, barely letting a 'sorry' escape my lips. It was Lee's turn to laugh and only when McGonagall went back to her seat, did I jab him in the ribs with my elbow.

Harry had tricked Cho into thinking he saw the Snitch, proving what I yelled about, moments ago. He took off for what I hoped to be the actual Snitch. It was nearly in his hand when Cho pointed to something down below and I nearly cussed into the mic at how gullible he was. It was only when I too looked down that I understood.

Three dementors had made their way onto the field. Without hesitation, he pulled his wand out from under his shirt and shouted what sounded a lot like '_Expecto Patronum_!' I stood up watching the silver blur chase the dementors off and I jumped at the sound of a whistle.

Apparently Harry had caught the Snitch. The roars of Gryffindor filled the pitch and I pulled Lee into a hug. After I let him go, I leaned down to the mic and without a care, I said, "Remember folks, save a broomstick, ride a Quidditch player!" And with that, another roar filled the pitch, this time of higher voices that I assumed to be girls.

Lee snickered, looking between me and something behind me. I turned to see a reddened McGonagall and I braced myself for her superb skill of making a kid feel bad. "That calls for detention, Ms. Elliot." I nodded not paying her much mind.

"Later, yeah?" I told her and bustled down the stairs to meet Harry down at the pitch. I pushed through many students and even Hagrid to get to the man of the hour. I grabbed his face, kissing his cheek before forcing him into a hug. He patted my back lightly, probably having no idea it was me. I let go and stepped back to vocally congratulate him and his eyes lit up realizing it was me.

"Fantastic job out there, Harry! You got it in one try! Oh and you caught the Snitch! Let's not forget about that one." "That was quite some Patronus." said Lupin who I had no idea was even here. "The dementors didn't affect me at all! I didn't feel a thing." said the liberated Harry. I smiled and rubbed his shoulder, very proud of my dear friend. "That would be because they- er- weren't dementors." Harry and I exchanged confused looks. "Come and see-"

We followed him out of the crowd and to the end of the pitch. "You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright." Malfoy and his goonies were on the ground, crawling out of long, black, hooded robes.

"Where'd you get these from. Borrowed them from your Death Eater father no doubt." They glared at Harry, but McGonagall hurried over, preventing them from hexing us into oblivion. "An unworthy trick!" she shouted, redder than she was earlier. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!" The fourth, fifth and sixth Weasleys made their way over, laughing at the blonde bonehead's predicament.

"Come on, Harry!" yelled George. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!" Harry nodded. "Right." And led us all in red and gold back to the tower.

* * *

I was mostly surrounded by girls of all ages, during the party. They were gushing over what I said at the game, wanting to know if I had a specific Quidditch player in mind and the answer was always the same; Oliver Wood. I didn't care if word got back to him, I was having too much fun.

Fred and George arrived fashionably late with their arms filled with bottles of Butterbeer, Pumpkin Fizz- which I had yet to try- and tons of bags bulging with candy. "How did you do that?" asked the very sweet Angelina Johnson as George threw Peppermint Toads into the crowds. Fred popped his head between Harry's and my shoulder from behind the couch to whisper, "With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." They knew Harry had let Ron, Hermione and I in on the map.

Harry got up to sit by Hermione, allowing Fred and George to sit on either side of me. Moments passed before either said anything. "We have a present for you." said George and I turned to Fred, seeing an unmarked bottle in his hands. "A bottle of firewhiskey for our little firecracker." I playfully glared at him, taking the bottle from his pale hands.

"I haven't the slightest idea of how you mean." I took my wand out to remove the cork, but George interrupted me. "Let me get that for you. _Alarte Ascendare_." I smiled at him as the cork went flying to the other side of the room. "Thank you." I raised the bottle to my lips, but was stopped by Fred.

"**Not** so fast, love. You said something very outlandish at our game. What was it, George?" "Something along the lines of shagging a Quidditch player, I believe." I'm glad I didn't take a drink of Firewhiskey because I would've choked on it just then.

"Why do you care? If anything, you two should be kissing my feet right now." "And why would that be?" asked Fred. "What I said, will no doubt spark interest in the male members of the Gryffindor quidditch team, seeing as how you did win." They gave each other an excited look before hopping off the couch and fighting each other to plant fake kisses on my feet.

I shook my head before tilting it back to take my first swig of Firewhiskey and boy, did it burn. "Ms. Elliot!" My heart pounded at the familiarity of that voice.

"Please do not tell me that you are participating in the forbidden activity of underage drinking." I swallowed all that was in my mouth, which at the moment was a lot and tried not to let it show that I was very much in pain from the magical alcohol.

I turned around to see McGonagall standing a few meters away from the portrait hole. She was in her nightgown and her hair was in a hairnet. A rare sight and probably funny for someone not in my shoes, or lack thereof. "Is it, Professor?" she raised an eyebrow, causing me to choose my next words carefully.

"Because in Beauxbatons- which is in France- the drinking age is thirteen." I was surprised at how I barely pulled that one out of thin air. "I'm sure Ms. Elliot." she pursed her lips and marched over, pulling the bottle from my grip. "All of you off to bed."

"But Professor-" "No buts- go to bed and you'll be having your detention with Professor Snape in the morning." I groaned, hoping she would've forgotten about that. "Malfoy won't be there will he?" I crossed my fingers in hope. "No, but I can arrange it so that he will if you don't head up to bed, **now**." With that, we all ran up the stairs, not even bothering to clean up.

I stayed up, putting a charm on my pillows, causing them to dance around my four poster like the hippos in Fantasia. I heard a faint yell and dozens of footsteps down in the common room. Since my concentration was broken, my pillows fell onto my comforter lifelessly and I poked my head out of my red and gold curtains to see Hermione wide awake. She was still studying.

"Did you hear that?" she nodded and we both made our way downstairs, a few others trickling in behind us. Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Fred, Percy and George were among the boys in the middle of the common room. "What's going on?" I asked increasing the grip on my driftwood. "Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred with hope in his voice.

"Everyone back upstairs!" ordered Percy, pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he yelled at us. "Perce- Sirius Black. In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!" I smiled at how much he sounded like he was playing a game of Clue.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, his voice quivering a little. "You had too much to eat, Ron- had a nightmare-" "I'm telling you-" "Now, really, enough's enough!" shouted McGonagall, slamming the portrait behind her and this time, she was absolutely infuriated.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!" "I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor! I was just telling them to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare-" "IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled over his authoritive older brother.

"PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!" McGonagall stared at him, simply not believing him. "Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" He pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the portrait hole. "Ask him if he saw-" I didn't believe him in the slightest, but listened as McGonagall talked to the ditzy knight on the other side. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" We all had our mouths open in disbelief. "You- you did?" She was stunned as well. "But- but the password!" What kind of guardian was he? "He had 'em! Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!" We all stepped back as she made her way back in, her face white as snow.

"Which person." she paused to remedy her shaking voice. "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around." I looked around, my stomach dropping to see Neville sheepishly raise his hand in the air.

**I made this chapter extra long and extra fun for you guys, so please review. Any input would be awesome!**


	11. Directly From the Manufacturers

**Disclaimer: **I never said I owned Harry Potter.

**A/N: Go check out WeasleyBlack**'s **story _Who is Charlotte Black? _It's my favorite HP fanfic on this site right now.  
**

No one got any sleep that night, waiting for the results of the Professors' search of the castle. I rested my head on Ron's shoulder, both of us too tired and petrified to care. McGonagall came back at sunrise to let us know that Black had escaped once more.

During the day, it was clear that security efforts had doubled. There was a giant picture of Sirius at the front doors, actually being the first time I'd seen the maniac. The years in Azkaban had not been kind to him, looking a bit older than a thirty something should. His eyes sunken and grey. Hair wilder than Harry's and to top it off, he looked vengeful, which scared me more than anything.

I had even seen Filch sealing the tiniest of cracks in the brick walls. My favorite part of the changes had been that Sir Cadogan was fired. The Fat Lady returned, but in her natural diva fashion, she wanted security. Those being trolls.

Could they club Black to death? With ease. Would Black be able to outsmart them before they got the chance? Absolutely, and that put a crack in my faith in the Headmaster. At this point, we needed something a bit more foolproof than that.

"D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Harry asked as we passed the unguarded statue of the one-eyed witch which was the secret passageway to Honeydukes. "We know he's not coming in through Honeydukes." dismissed Ron. "We'd've heard if the shop had been broken into." I nodded at his reasoning and grateful that we didn't have to tell anyone about it or else Harry would never be able to go to Hogsmeade ever again.

* * *

Because he was nearly a victim, Ron had become an overnight celebrity and was enjoying every second of it. I believe he had told the story twelve times already and I was getting tired of it. "…I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft… I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down… I rolled over… and I saw him standing over me… like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair… holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches… and he looked at me, and I looked at him and then I yelled, and he scampered. Why though?" He asked to Harry and I as the crowd of second year girls left.

"Why did he run?" I shrugged before teasing him. "I haven't the slightest clue. Skeleton or not, he could've definitely taken you." Ron gaped at my cruel sense of humor, but as usual, Harry intervened.

"He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up. He'd've had to kill the whole house to get back through the portrait hole… then he would've met the teachers…" Harry stopped as Neville sat down.

We were all disappointed in him, but no where near as much as McGonagall. She banned him from Hogsmeade for the rest of the year, given him a detention and worst of all, he couldn't know the password to the tower. That meant every time he wanted to get in, he had to wait for someone to come out and he'd be sitting there all alone with the scary trolls. I found I had a soft spot for the underdog and I'd frequently check the portrait entrance to see if he was miserably waiting outside.

Another negative change in his life were the howlers. He had gotten one earlier in the week and it seems he had one again today. "Run for it, Neville." The bucktoothed boy nodded at Ron's advice and ran out of the hall, holding the envelope by the corner. The entire Slytherin table erupting in laughter as the howler went off, echoing his grandmother's yelling voice.

After stopping at the teacher's table to ask McGonagall when my detention was (What? I wanted to serve it as soon as possible), I strutted into the common room where there was a crowd of students by the bulletin board, no doubt reading about the next Hogsmeade trip. "I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!"

I walked by the couches to see Hermione at a book-towered table not too far back, whispering to Harry with Ron by his side. "Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" faked Ron who happened to be just as horrible as an actor as Hermione. "Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell-" I decided now was the time to make myself known.

"Hermione, I know how you feel, but you needn't take it out on Harry." I knew she's been feeling left out lately, but I didn't exactly want to say that in front of the boys. I was the only one in our close group to talk to her anymore. "So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" Always jumping to conclusions, that Ron Weasley. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?" And with that, she had taken off with Crookshanks, leaving all her open books on the table.

I glared at Ron, but he looked like he could care less, so I followed Hermione up to the girl's dormitories in haste. I found her on her bed, curtains closed shut, but I could hear hushed whimpering. "Hermione…" I said with gentle respect before slowly pulling the curtains back. There she sat, knees together, head down, shoulders shaking, hands covering her face and Crookshanks by her side.

I sat down on the edge and she looked up with red, puffy eyes, still sniffling. "Don't listen to him… anyone who takes a redhead seriously is a fool." Her shoulders shook again and I racked my brain for something else to cheer her up, that is until I noticed she was laughing.

"How Percy gets anything done as Head Boy is beyond me." It was my turn to laugh at **her** joke. I never got to see her like this and I must say, I liked this side of Hermione. "Harry's going to go to Hogsmeade, isn't he?" Our laughter had fizzled out and the dynamic had definitely changed by her question.

"Unfortunately, yes… Harry's daftly confident like that. Are you going?" she finished wiping her tears before answering. "Yes, I want to stock up on supplies at Scrivenshaft's. Aren't you going?" I shook my head and laughed. "No, McGonagall rescheduled my detention to tomorrow afternoon with Snape." She winced at that and began rubbing the affectionate Crookshanks. "Have fun with that." And I had every intention to.

* * *

"Ms. Elliot, your punishment for your foul innuendo last week is not only to never be able to artificially project your voice on Hogwarts grounds as long as you live, but to also serve detention with me this perfect Hogsmeade afternoon." I raised an eyebrow at his patronizing tone at the end.

"Your duty will be to organize my ingredient cabinet in alphabetical order, then size, then by alphabetical order of the animal or plant they come from and what part of the living being they were taken from. Do you understand?" I nodded, and took out my wand, trying to remember everything he said. "Without magic." I was annoyed, but I did as he said and put my wand away.

He led me to the cabinet and I was intimidated by its vast amount of scattered contents. He walked back to his desk and I looked down at the disgusting dungeon floor only to sigh before kneeling on it in front of the cupboard. I took them all out before putting them in by the order he instructed.

The only sounds being made were clinking of vials and Snape's quill violently scraping across parchment. "99 bottles of… stuff on the wall. 99 bottles of stuff! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of stuff on the wall-" "No singing in detention, Ms. Elliot." I immediately shut my mouth, not wanting another detention. With my luck, it'd probably be on another Hogsmeade trip and I wouldn't be there to stop Harry from doing something stupid.

"Professor! Professor!" I got whiplash from rotating my head quickly, turning to the doorway.

I could barely recognize the brat as he zoomed in. Malfoy's hair was covered in mud and his face was lightly splattered as well. "I was just at Hogsmeade and I saw Potter's head!" I buried my face in the back of the cabinet to hide my silent laughter. Never before had he looked or sounded this unkempt.

"Mr. Malfoy, sit." Snape demanded and the bully started up again. "Crabbe, Goyle and I were at the Shrieking Shack and Weasel was there and all of a sudden, mud and sticks were being thrown at us and then out of nowhere, Potter's head was out there floating!"

I could hear him nearly panting as he waited for Snape to say something. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Go back to the common room and I will handle this. Ms. Elliot, one can only hope you can continue your task on your own without my supervision." I nodded to him as Draco left and he walked up to me, hand out, as if he were reading my mind.

"Wand." I pulled out the very slender piece of wood from my hoodie's pocket and placed it in his large pale hand.

When the door shut, I sighed and stared at the hundreds of vials in front of me wishing that they would just arrange themselves.

I stood up wanting to snoop around his office a bit before he came back. I wiped the dust from my knees and jumped at the sound of glass thumping on wood.

I squatted and peered into the cupboard and more vials were in there than I remembered. I scratched my head, but gasped upon seeing the vials float into their proper spots, one by one.

I closed my eyes and was met with the second thumping of glass upon wood. I was doing wandless magic!

My celebration was short lived by Snape bursting in the room with Harry in tow. Noticing my dilemma, I flew my hands into the cabinet without looking and knocked over my whole herb section.

"Careful Ms. Elliot. If you destroy those, it will be you spending your summer in the Gobi desert replacing them." I gulped at that and went back to my punishment, noticeably eavesdropping.

"Sit." instructed Snape. I only heard **one** chair creak under the weight of a person.

"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter." Harry didn't utter a word. "He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley- apparently alone." Harry still didn't say anything. "Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing, talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?" I snickered at a jar of deadly night shade. "I don't know, Professor." There was a long pause before Snape continued his inquisition.

"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?" "No?" Why did all my friends happen to be horrible liars?

"It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair." The invisibility cloak. "Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey. If he's seeing things like-" "What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter? Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade." "I know that." Snape sounded far too sure to be questioning him. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin-" "Malfoy is not having hallucinations." His voice lowered and his tone turned grim.

"If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you." "I've been up to the Gryffindor tower. Like you told-" "Can anyone confirm that?" Harry failed to say anything and I could hear the smile in Snape's voice.

"So, everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to with no thought for the consequences." I was mentally encouraging Harry to set Snape straight before he went too far, but he didn't.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter." Where the bloody hell did that come from? "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers… The resemblance between you is uncanny." "My dad didn't **strut**." defended Harry, finally. "And neither do I." I smiled, nearly finished with my tedious work.

"Your father didn't set much store by the rules either." I peeked over my shoulder to see Snape nearing Harry's face with his own. "Rules were for lesser morals, not Quidditch Cup- winners. His head was so swollen-" "SHUT UP!" I stopped to completely gawk at my friend. Was there ever a thing about standing up for yourself too much?

"What did you say to me, Potter?" "I told you to shut up about my dad!" He shouted once more. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!" Well this was news to me.

"And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" He whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?" Harry's posture changed and I knew he wouldn't take it any further, so I turned back to the cabinet, wanting to finish it soon and get the hell out of here so I could talk to Harry.

"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter. Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you- your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. Black, however was ruthless, furious that I wasn't found without a pulse. There was nothing brave about what your father did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts." There seemed to be some truth in that.

"Turn out your pockets. Potter!" I jumped at the sudden change in volume. "Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!" I sighed and shook my head. Was that really necessary? Calling the most important man in school to get your dead enemy's child in trouble?

I could hear parchment against fabric, signaling that Harry had pulled out the map. "Ron gave them to me." He must've been talking about something from Hogsmeade. Zonko's no doubt. "He- brought them back from Hogsmeade last time-" Even Snape knew it was a load of bull.

"Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching… and what is this?" He seemed to be just noticing the map. "Spare bit of parchment." said Harry aloofly. "Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment? Why don't I just- throw this away!" NO WAY! I haven't even gotten to use it yet!

"No!" Harry damn near begged. "So! Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it- something else? A letter, perhaps written in invisible ink? Or- instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?" I had to admit, he was good.

"Let me see, let me see…" I could hear him smoothing it open on the desk. "Reveal your secret!" Moments passed and I was sure nothing had happened. "Show yourself!" He tapped the map with his wand again. "Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" The tapping had stopped and Snape began to read.

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." I gasped at the map's audacity.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that professor Snape is an ugly git." That was far too mean, but I couldn't help to smile at it.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor." Who **were** these guys?

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

As amusing as it was, the Marauders really weren't helping Harry out at all. "So… We'll see about this…" I turned to see exactly what he meant. I didn't know about him yet, but the cruelest professors at Beauxbatons would physically hit children even though it was against the rules.

I watched him throw a handful of silver powder from a jar, into the fireplace. Floo powder; my mum smelled of it all the time. It was how she traveled to and from work. "Lupin! I want a word!" Soon enough, the more pleasant looking professor came out brushing off his already dirty clothes.

"You called, Severus?" I just loved how he was ever calm. Nothing could shake the man. "I certainly did. I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this." As glad as I was that he didn't call the headmaster, I believed it was random to bring Lupin into it as well.

He stared as if the map was a rare artifact. "Well?" asked Snape and I had no idea, exactly what he was expecting. Lupin just continued to stare, shifting the weight on the balls of his feet. "Well?" He asked more sternly. "This parchment is full of dark magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?" He was our DADA professor, but this was far from dark magic. Silly at best.

Lupin glanced at Harry before repeating. "Full of Dark Magic? Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous. I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop-" I could hear the insincerity in his voice.

"Indeed?" Snape questioned through clenched teeth. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it **directly from the manufacturers**?" Harry looked to me for the first time tonight and all I could do was shrug. I had no idea what Snape was talking about.

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" Lupin asked. "Harry, do you know any of these men?" "No." He answered quickly.

"You see, Severus? It looks like a Zonko product to me-" Footsteps filled the room which I was surprised to see belonged to Ron. He came bursting into the office, out of breath, clutching his chest as he spoke. "I- gave- Harry- that- stuff." He gasped. "Bought- it… in Zonko's… ages- ago…" Who told him that he was here?

"Well!" Lupin clapped his hands together and looked around the room with glee. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He snatched the map up from the desk, folded it and tucked it into his robes.

"Harry, Ron, Adhara, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay- excuse us, Severus-" He came over to me and my bit of unorganized vials and helped me off the floor, only letting go of my hand once he was sure that I was following.

I glanced at the confused Harry, but none of us said a thing until we were at the entrance hall. "Professor, I-" Harry started. "I don't want to hear explanations." He interrupted, looking around the hall and lowering his voice.

"I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map." He admitted as all three pairs of our eyebrows rose. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry." He seemed to accept it, but I was upset.

"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?" "Because…" He prolonged answering the question. "Because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining." I crossed my arms, something I only did when **extremely** entertained.

"You're talking like you know them, professor." If we couldn't have the map, we could at least get some exclusive information about it. "We've met." He glanced curiously at me before turning to Harry with a rather serious expression.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the dementors draw near, it would have more of an effect on you. You parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them- gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks." He obviously knew that Harry has snuck out and he left at that, making us all feel bad. And that's when I knew that I had to keep Harry safe, even if I did have detention.


	12. Couldn't Have Done It Better Myself

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter = Not mine**

**A/N: I know this chapter doesn't really revolve around her, but Adhara doesn't have to do much to seem badass in this chapter. **

We walked back up to the common room in a somber silence, so I tried to lighten the mood with a joke. "Since when is Snape the 'master' of the school?" Ron had no idea what I was talking about, but Harry snickered at it. "Adhara, I believe it was a self proclaimed title." I laughed at his answer, but Ron soon turned the attention to himself.

"It's my fault. I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't've done it-" I was elated that he said that. Now, there would be no one to stop Hermione and I from talking Harry out of making bad decisions.

Speaking of the devil, there she was, walking straight towards us. "Come to have a good gloat?" growled Ron. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No." she whispered, her lip quivering and I noticed a letter in her hands. "I just thought you ought to know… Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed. He- he sent me this." She held out the letter for Harry to take. It was half soaking as he opened it gently to read it aloud.

"_Dear Hermione, _

_ We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky has enjoyed London. I won't forget all the help you gave us._

_ Hagrid."_

"What!" I shouted, too flabbergasted to say anything else. "They can't do this. They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous." Hermione wiped her eyes as she spoke. "Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it. You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope… Nothing will have changed." I couldn't help but wonder if my mum was in on that case.

"Yeah, it will." said Ron supportively. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help." "Oh, Ron!" I stepped away as she flung herself into his arms, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…" she sobbed, backing away from him. "Oh- well- he was old and he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."

* * *

Since the security had increased tenfold, we were only allowed to see Hagrid during our Care of Magical Creatures lessons. "'S all my fault. Got all tongue- tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em. 'Cept for yer mum o' course." I perked up as he looked directly at me. "She supported me all the way, but I doubt they'll take her seriously, being the first muggleborn on the Committee." My mum never talked about her cases, let alone the discrimination from her coworkers.

"There's still the appeal!" reminded Ron. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!" Hagrid shook his head as we reached the castle. "'S no good, Ron. That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm just gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…" He turned back around, face in his handkerchief, blindly rushing back to his cabin.

"Look at him blubber!" Malfoy pointed out, his goons laughing. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!" As they laughed it up, I reached out to pull Harry and Ron back, but stopped upon hearing a loud _**SMACK**_.

Hermione had slapped Malfoy with all her might. His head was cocked to the side drastically and he struggled to find his footing. I grinned as she raised her hand again, threateningly. "Don't you **dare** call Hagrid pathetic, you foul- you evil-" "Hermione!" pleaded Ron as he grabbed her hand. I was feeling a bit uncomfortable again, but most of all, I was pissed that he had tried to stop her.

She snatched her hand from him and pulled out her wand. "C'mon." Malfoy ordered and led Crabbe and Goyle out of our sight. I ran to her and embraced her as she breathed deeply, trying to calm down. "That… was amazing! Couldn't have done it better myself." She laughed as I pulled back, still rubbing her shoulder.

"**Hermione**!" Exclaimed an impressed Ron. "Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final." I forgot that was coming up. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!" She sounded conflicted, but I wouldn't try to remedy it in front of the boys. "We're due in Charms." said the still amused Ron. "We'd better go."

* * *

Together, we ran up to Flitwick's classroom. "You're late boys! Ms. Elliot." He reprimanded us as he opened the door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs, except for Mr. Longbottom." I nodded and made my way into the classroom, putting my bag down next to Neville. He seemed nervous, but I gave him an encouraging nudge to quell his fear.

The lesson actually turned out alright. The Cheering Charm had me skipping down to the great hall for lunch, but it seemed to wear off for Harry and Ron. "You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron babbled as we rushed back to the common room.

"Relax, silly. She's probably fine. I just saw Malfoy at lunch, he didn't seem to be boasting about any recent foul play. Why must you blame him for every single thing?" He nearly growled the password as we entered the common room in a rush.

Hermione was in the back corner, sleeping with her nose in her Arithmancy book. "See, there she is. Nothing to worry about, Ronald." He nearly tripped by her side and shook her awake as Harry and I followed carefully.

"Wh-what?" She jolted up from her sleeping position. "Is it time to go? W- which lesson have we got now?" "Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes." Harry informed. "Hermione, why didn't you come to charms?" I pulled up a chair next to her, effectively pushing Ron out of the way and leaning back in it.

"I missed you. I had to be partnered with Longbottom!" I laughed, but she didn't find it funny. "What? Oh no! I forgot to go to Charms!" "But how could you forget?" prodded Harry. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"

"I don't believe it! Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and lost track of things." If I were drinking something right then, it would've been lost to the floor. Why was she thinking about him so much and in what way?

"You know what, Hermione?" Ron seemed to be a bit unsettled as he spoke. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much." "No, I'm not!" She argued, brushing her bushy locks from her forehead. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry… I'll see you in Divination!" She gathered her things and bolted out of the common room, refusing to look any of us in the eye.

I shrugged and said, "I'm taking a nap." and got up to go to the girl's dorms.

I was a bit frustrated with life at the moment. Hermione was lying to us and I knew I was close to figuring out what about. Ron is a waste of space and Harry was obsessed with being a rebel. Also, we had tons of homework which was getting on my nerves. And then, there's the Buckbeak situation. Inspired, I took out a piece of parchment and began to write to my mother.

_"Dear mum,_

_ I believe you know Hagrid, your former Groundskeeper and my present Care of Magical Creatures professor and you've heard with what happened with one of his hippogriffs. I know that you are fighting for his life, but before the appeal, could you pull out all the stops? My friend, Hermione Granger has done a lot of research that she'd be more than willing to send to help you with information for the case. This is more than just kids caring for an innocent Animal. The Malfoy boy barely got hurt. He just wants revenge and he despises me and my friends. And if you need anymore motivation, I should let you know that he hates muggleborns."_

I yawned widely before finishing the letter.

"_P.S. Please don't send a howler if you hear about me skipping out on class. I've seen what they can do and I don't think I deserve that kind of embarrassment for taking a little nap._

_Love, Adhara."_

* * *

Time flew and sooner than I thought, it was Easter break and we were swamped with homework. "Call this a holiday!" shouted Seamus in the common room. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?" I think all the stress was getting to Hermione because now, she was a totally different person. I've been avoiding her recently because she was always tired and very sensitive. I wanted nothing to do with that. Ron and I had taken to doing research for the appeal when we weren't busy and sending it to my mum who was elated for the extra help.

Harry was busy with Quidditch and homework, always hanging around my future husband who I had grown comfortable enough with to say 'hi' to on occasion. Harry seemed to agree with my logic of relating his hatred of Malfoy to Buckbeak's case and the tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor quadrupled as the game grew nearer.

There were fights and I made sure to keep an eye on Harry because he was the main target. I snarled at every Slytherin who tried to trip him, raised a condescending eyebrow to Crabbe and Goyle every time I was suspicious of their behavior- which was all the time- but he always seemed to slip away to the boys dorms, but I had no interest in finding out why.

It was the night before the game and the common room was completely restless. "I can't work, I can't concentrate." pouted Hermione and for once, she wasn't exaggerating. The whole team was goofing off around the room, but Oliver and Harry. I stared at the former while he played out the possible outcomes of the game with little figurines and sat down next to the latter.

"Slytherin's gonna be so pissed tomorrow!" I squealed, daydreaming about the game of the century. "You're going to be fine." Hermione assured Harry although they both looked skeptical. "You've got a **Firebolt**!" Ron and I seemed to be the only ones confident about Gryffindor's quidditch skills. "Yeah…" muttered Harry. "Team! Bed!" ordered Wood, whom I found more attractive when he was dark and ominous.

The next morning, the entire Gryffindor table gave our Quidditch team a standing ovation as they entered the Great Hall. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws even clapped too. We ran onto the field, not too long after the team and climbed up to our respective seats. Just because I couldn't announce with Lee Jordan, didn't mean that I couldn't use my voice.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" Together we shouted, "LIONS FOR THE CUP!" I took out my wand and used a spell I looked up just for the occasion. The Sonorus Charm unified our cheers into the roar of a very powerful lion. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and countless others stared at me up front, momentarily ceasing the roar, but I just smiled at them, put on my Ray-bans and paid attention to the commentary.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" I shouted and pounded on the outer fence, getting my housemates to join in on my antics. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years-" We continued to cheer, but Lee was cut off by the boos from the opposing side. "And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill-" They booed again, but he was right. Malfoy was the only small one.

As the Captains shook hands, I noticed the whiteness of their knuckles and realized they were trying to crush each other before the game even started. With the sound of the whistle, the fourteen of them took off into the air which set us off once more. "And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no- Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the field- **WHAM**!- nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by- Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina- nice swerve around Montague- **duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger**!- SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" I'm glad that my announcing career was cut short because I just would've been shouting the entire time.

Just then, Flint rammed into her, causing us to boo and shout in protest. Then Fred unnecessarily threw his club at the back of Flint's head. His nose jammed into his broom handle, causing blood to fly everywhere. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and intervened. "Come on, Alicia!" Lee yelled as the crowd went silent as Alicia went into position to take her penalty shot. "YES SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY- ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Now it was Flint's turn to take his penalty shot and I could see that Wood was in the zone and my heart was pounding in anticipation. His jaw was clenched, his brow was sweating and his hands were gripped to his immensely shiny broom. "'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" I took a deep breath after Lee's positive words. "Superb! Very difficult to pass- very difficult indeed- YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!" I gripped Ginny's shoulders next to me and together, we jumped up and down. It was no secret that I fancied Wood, but she had confided in me that she had a thing for Harry, so we kind of bonded over Quidditch matches where we could see our men at work.

Now, all we needed was for Gryffindor to score fifty points ahead of Slytherin and for Harry to catch the snitch instead of that cocky transparent bastard. "Gryffindor in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field- THAT WAS DELIBERATE!" Montague had swooped down upon Katie and grabbed her head instead of the Quaffle, but due to shock, she dropped it anyways.

The whistle sounded off and soon enough, Katie had made a penalty shot for Gryffindor. "THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING-" I was just relieved that we were still in the lead, despite their dirty assaults. "Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way-!" berated McGonagall. "I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

Harry's head jolted up and I knew that he had spotted the snitch. I could tell that he was trying to be subtle and not set Malfoy into attack mode which was smart, of course, because we still needed those twenty points I was fretting over earlier.

So Harry chose to fake Malfoy out, much like he did to Cho in the previous match. He darted off towards the Slytherin posts where he dodged not one, but two Bludgers. The Slytherin beaters followed him and he quickly steered the Firebolt up quickly. And because of their lesser brooms' slow reaction time, they collided right into each other, making us all wince with smiles on our faces.

"Ha haaa!" shouted Lee. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle- Flint alongside her- poke him in the eye, Angelina!- it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke- oh no- Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save-!" I nearly cried over Flint making the goal.

"Fuck!" Lee shouted into the mic and McGonagall was instantly on his case, trying to pull the mic from him. "Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten and Gryffindor in possession-" Two penalties had been awarded again, due to Bole hitting Alicia with his club, claiming he thought she was a bludger. Then George ended up elbowing him in the face. Wood made another save and Katie scored, giving us the lead, fifty-ten, only ten points away!

In the blink of an eye, Bole and Derrick hit separate Bludgers at Wood, both in the stomach. "Oliver!" I wailed as he clutched his middle, writhing in pain. "YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE'S WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" Madam Hooch didn't need a microphone to be heard. Angelina scored the penalty, making our team reach the desired goal. Fred whipped a Bludger at Warrington, putting the Quaffle in Alicia's hands which allowed her to put the score at seventy-ten.

I could feel my voice fading as Harry went off to hunt the Snitch. He found it in the blink of an eye and zoomed towards the golden ball, reaching his arm out. My hands flew into my hair as Malfoy grabbed the Firebolt's bristles, effectively slowing Harry down. I'd have to remedy that during the party tonight. The slightest thing out of place on a Firebolt could easily be its downfall.

One could tell that Harry was seething after he lost sight of the Snitch. "YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee leaned forward out of McGonagall's reach, allowing him to continue his rant. "YOU FILTHY CHEATING B-" For once, McGonagall agreed with Lee Jordan, shaking her finger so hard that her crooked hat had fallen off. I could also hear her shouting not too far away from the microphone.

Alicia missed her penalty shot, giving Slytherin their first breath of relief during the entire game. "Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for the goal- Montague scores-" A collection of groans and boos gathered through the air. "Seventy- twenty to Gryffindor…" We still had the fifty point margin, so I wasn't too worried.

"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!" I clenched Ginny's hand as the entire Slytherin team gathered around my favorite chaser. Unexpected to us all, Harry sped towards them like lightening. They dispersed upon his arrival, giving Angelina a fair chance which she gratefully took advantage of.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to twenty!" We cheered, but this far into the game, we sounded like dying geese.

Harry halted to a stop nearly a meter away from the stands to gather his bearings after a very sharp turn and jerked his head up, hopefully seeing the Snitch. "Go, Harry!" I shouted as he sped off. Malfoy was closer to it, but Harry caught up in no time at all.

He dodged a Bludger effortlessly, slapped Draco's hand out of the way and snatched the Snitch right out of midair.

The stadium was fuller with sound than I ever heard it. Everyone shouting for my dear friend, Harry; well deserved, of course. He worked his arse off for this.

I jumped up and down, continuously shouting "YES!" repeatedly. I hugged the female Weasley before grabbing her hand and running down to the pitch.

Everyone was in tears as I looked around for Gryffindor's pride and joy. As a routine, I kissed his cheek and patted his back. Only this time, it was before he went up to accept the humongous Quidditch Cup.


	13. All Talk And No Walk

**Disclaimer:** I only own everything that isn't dialogue. Ok, some of the dialogue.

**A/N: Finally, some romance!**

June had arrived and we Gryffindors were still celebrating our win. The weather was beautiful, my birthday was arriving and everything seemed to be less dramatic. The only negative thing was that I didn't get to see Wood anymore because of the end of Quidditch season AND he was graduating soon.

I really should mention that instead of parading in the grass, we had to study for our upcoming exams. I nearly screamed after catching my favorite twins studying. Percy's head was always in a book, coming in a close second to Hermione, of course.

Harry and Ron were having a field day with her exam schedule, but with me being a witch who enjoyed her fair share of science fiction knew that anything was possible, so it didn't bother me too much. "Monday, 9:00 Arithmancy, 9:00 Transfiguration, Lunch, 1:00 Charms, 1:00 Ancient Runes. Hermione?" Ron dared to interrupt her studies. He was a brave man. "Er- are you sure you've copied down these times right?"

"What?" she asked, snatching the paper from him. "Yes, of course I have." I wiggled my toes in the air as I sat beside Hermione on the couch, except I was upside down. "We've been arguing about this all term. Haven't you two learned to just drop it yet?" Ron made a face, but my words seemed to make sense to the more intelligent Harry.

"Adhara's right. Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" "No." she put it simply. "She'll be cloning herself this Monday afternoon." I added to further steer the boys off Hermione's schedule, causing only her to smile. "Have any of you seen my copy of _Numerology and Gramatica_?" "Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading." murmured Ron.

A tap on the window diverted our attention away from our school orientated friend. It was Harry's owl Hedwig with a note in her beak. "It's from Hagrid." predicted Harry, ripping it open. "Buckbeak's appeal- it's set for the sixth." I tapped my chin. "Isn't that the day of our exams?" Hermione nodded, still looking for her book.

"And they're coming up here to do it. Someone from the Ministry of Magic and- and an executioner." I frowned at that. If it were my mum coming, she would've told me. She knows how important this is to me.

"They're bringing an executioner to the appeal!" Hermione all but shouted. "But that sounds as though they've already decided!" I snorted at that. "The Ministry's not known for second chances, let alone firsts."

"They can't!" Ron tugged at his ginger hair. "I've spent **ages** reading up on stuff for him; they just can't ignore it all." I stood up from my ridiculous position on the couch and swatted Ron with a spare piece of parchment. "Yes, because you worked on it **all** by your lonesome." And stomped out to the library before I lost my temper.

* * *

The transfiguration exam was fairly easy. I turned my teapot into a tortoise on the first try.

Just as Hermione had predicted in Charms, we were tested on the Cheering Charm. I cast mine on Hermione, only making her grin which worried me because Harry had made Ron laugh so hard that he had to be placed in another room before he calmed down.

The next day, we started with Care of Magical Creatures, but Hagrid seemed to be disheartened. All we had to do was keep our flobberworms alive for the hour, giving us extra time to talk to him. "Beaky's getting' a bit depressed." Animals were smart like that. They knew when something was up. "Bin cooped up too long. But still… we'll know day after tomorrow- one way or the other-" With that, I prodded my flobberworm, not wanting to cry in public.

Later in potions, Snape was seething because he couldn't find a single flaw in my Confusing Concoction and my lids were heavy by midnight for our Astronomy exam.

Wednesday morning, I made a mental note to thank my mum for teaching me all that I knew about witch hunts, which was the main focus of our History of Magic exam.

Next was Herbology, which I wasn't confident about in the slightest.

* * *

Thursday morning, I fought the urge to kiss Professor Lupin. He was letting our exam take place outside in the warm weather. I tied my long curly hair in a ponytail and rolled up my sleeves.

The exam was an obstacle course. We had to swim in a pool past a Grindylow, dodge various amounts of Red Caps, trek through tall muddy grass and not be led off our path by the Hinkypunk's distracting lantern and have another one on one with a brand new boggart.

It was my turn and I had just entered the trunk with the boggart. It had the Undetectable Extension Charm, so that it was more spacious like a room, than an actual trunk. It was pitch black and my breath quickened as I crouched down, keeping a good hold on my wand. I waited for the ball of smoke or the flickering of last time, but instead I saw a figure coming forth.

My legs trembled and I made out horizontal stripes. Black and white dirty and faded horizontal stripes.

The figure stepped forward into the light supplied by the lantern dangling from the corner of the trunk and instantly, I knew why the boggart took no shape the last time.

It knew what I was afraid of, but couldn't take the form of my fear because I hadn't seen it yet.

He was sickly pale and his hair was matted in front of his face so I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew it was that horrid murderer Sirius Black.

I had seen the pictures of him all over school and Hogsmeade and he had the same tattoos covering his exposed chest.

Of course he was my greatest fear, he planned on killing the only person I truly cared for. As selfish as it was, I would go to the greatest lengths not to let that happen.

His steps were slow and taunting, but were too frequent for my taste, echoing in my head and throwing off my concentration.

I lifted my wand and said, "_Ri_-_riddikilus_." He lifted his head and I could see a grin on his sunken face. My heart pounded faster and I pressed myself against the door. Why wasn't it working?

I felt lightheaded and dizzy, allowing what I assumed to be Black's dark voice filling my head. They were threats, detailed descriptions of how he planned on finishing Harry off and malevolent cackling. Images of Harry dead on the ground flashed through my mind and I couldn't take it anymore.

"_**Riddikulus**_!" I shouted as I pointed my wand at his chest, not really being able to find humor as instructed to do with the spell. Alas, it was powerful enough to have the proper effect.

I gawked as the prisoner turned into a skeleton and fell onto its back, bones shattering everywhere. Anyone else would've laughed at the situation, but I was shaken up at how realistic it was.

I climbed out of the trunk, taking my time walking to the finish line. "Adhara, what did you see?" I shook my head at the young professor. "I'd rather not say." He looked at me as if he read my mind and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the piercing screams of Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!" Lupin grabbed her shoulders after she scrambled out of the trunk. "What's the matter?"

"P-P-Professor McGonagall!" She pointed to the trunk she just came out of. "Sh- she said I'd failed everything!" I rolled my eyes and waited impatiently to go back inside. I couldn't believe how irrational a fear she had.

* * *

Ron laughed under his breath on our way to lunch, possibly about the whole Hermione thing, but stopped at the top of the steps upon seeing an enemy of mine.

Cornelius Fudge stood there sweating in his hideous pinstripe suit. It seems that those who head their heads so far up the Wizarding World's arse, got muggle fashion eighty years late. I mean, even the Weasleys seemed to be only a few decades behind.

"Hello there, Harry! Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?" I wondered if he even remembered me. "Yes." Harry shortly answered. I was glad he expelled me, or else I couldn't be here enjoying my life for once, but still. It was the principal of it all.

"Lovely day." He looked out at the glistening lake. "Pity… pity…" He sighed drastically and looked down at the awaiting Harry. "I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in." Ron stepped forward, voicing his worry for the rest of us.

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" "No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon." said Fudge, looking at Ron like he hadn't noticed him before. "Then you might not have to witness an execution at all! The hippogriff might get off!" We didn't get a chance to comprehend just exactly what Ron was trying to clarify due to the addition of two more ministry workers in our presence. One tall and one incredibly seasoned by age. The latter was the first to speak.

"Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this… Two o' clock, isn't it, Fudge?" The tall one stroked an axe that I didn't see right away, immediately making us all uncomfortable enough to leave.

"Why'd you stop me?" Ron yelled at Hermione as we entered the Great Hall for lunch. Apparently, she had stopped him from giving the Minister a mouthful. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!" He looked at me pointedly to back him up, but I couldn't remember a single time he had done the same for me.

"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry, you can't go saying things like that to his boss! As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak…" I shook my head, full of doubt and slipped into an eerie reverie concerning the DADA exam.

Our next and final exam was Divination, Hermione's being Muggle Studies. We stopped at the staircase, seeing our classmates reading from their textbooks. "What in the land of Oz is going on here?" I ignored Ron's confused look and sat down next to my newfound friend, Neville.

"She's seeing us all separately." I nodded and peeked at his crystal ball notes. "Have you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" Neville asked us all in general. "Nope." Ron said carelessly.

"I have." I lied. "I saw Ron getting mauled by the Grim." He looked at me dangerously, nostrils flared and all. I couldn't help but to laugh. "Kidding! Chill out." It was so easy to push his buttons.

Neville was next and I bombarded him with questions upon his return. "What did she ask? Was it ok?" He looked ready to vomit as he passed quickly, most likely rushing to the nearest bathroom to blow chunks.

Once it was my turn, I smiled at the neurotic Professor. Although I was a non-superstitious skeptic, I was willing to be civil for the exam. "Good afternoon Adhara, or should I say night?" She laughed to herself over her joke, but I couldn't find a sliver of hilarity in what she said. It was only two o' clock.

"All you have to do is tell me what you see within it…" I took a deep breath and stared, putting my hands on either side of the crystal ball. I began to rack my brain for a load of rubbish to tell her, that is until I actually started to see something.

"It's the map!" I beamed at the nutcase. "What map?" she asked as I leaned closer seeing a part of the confiscated parchment.

"It's the entrance hall." All the little foot markings were moving at a quick pace, heel first. "They're walking backwards." I subconsciously shifted in my seat upon seeing the name of my favorite Scot. "What does that mean?"

I could tell that she was uncomfortable with being the one to answer a question. Her mouth quickly opened and closed, proving her talent or lack thereof. "Professor, I believe it's Harry's turn."

I rushed out of there and down the steps, talking to Harry over my shoulder. "Your turn."

* * *

I kept walking, determined to make it to the entrance hall. The crystal ball showed it to me for a reason, after all. As I speed walked, I got a tad teary eyed at the sensation of having killed a man. Ok, I hadn't killed Sirius Black, but it sure felt like it and although I vowed to myself to protect Harry, I would prefer not to do that again in my lifetime.

I stopped on the third floor to take a breather and calm myself down. Next to me was a window that was facing south. Students who were done with their exams were having fun around the Black lake, running and chasing each other around. Others were under shade, relaxing now that this stressful period in their lives were over.

Me, I couldn't relax because past all of them was Hagrid's hut which created an unbearable weight in my gut and made my tears flow easier than before. I knew there was nothing I could do with the problems around me, but that was the exact reason I was crying. I am but a helpless, fatherless little witch who was all talk and no walk. Now I know what the sorting hat meant when it called me insecure.

Why couldn't I be like the other kids out there enjoying their lives? Although he felt defeated sometimes, Harry's had the weight of the world on his shoulders for almost three years now and he was still soldiering on. So what right did I have to sit here and be pathetic? I'm a Gryffindor and I believe that that stupid crystal ball told me to go to the damn entrance hall.

I ran down the steps in haste, letting my hair out of its restraint and wiping my tears dry. Once I reached the bottom, I bumped into something really hard, or rather someone perhaps. "Adhara?" My eyelids unintentionally fluttered open at the fluid yet rugged accent despite the previous forceful contact.

"Oliver!" I cringed, realizing I had shouted.

"How are you?" That sounded too informal, we barely knew each other. "Did I 'urt you?" He kindly asked, leaning down to peer in my eyes.

"No- no! You took two Bludgers to the gut a few weeks ago. I'm fine. I heard you didn't even go to the hospital wing after that." He laughed, probably wondering how I knew that. "Na, I think I was too happy ta care, winnin' the cup an' all. Still bruised though." I tried not to revel in his accent or blush at the mention of his bare midsection.

"You deserved it though." He seemed put off at that and I quickly remedied my mistake. "**The cup**! Not the Bludgers!" He smiled at me, eyes glistening behind his long lashes.

"You're a great Captain." I sniffled before continuing, still recovering from my sob session moments before. "You pushed them hard, but got great results." He pointed a long finger at me, getting a confused look from yours truly.

"That's richt. You were always doon a' practice. I always wondered what you were daein' thare 'til a saw you 'n' Harry in the common room one day. Ah mist say, you're great wi' the Firebolt. You should think aboot joinin' the team next year." He dropped his arm, simply stopping there. I ignored his compliment, fixated on what he said before that.

"We're not together! Harry and I, if that's what you meant." It was his turn to look embarrassed.

"A'm so sorry. You two jus' seemed so close." I groaned at that, no longer nervous.

"So it's not the age difference?" He cocked his sexy Caesar cut head to the side and had the audacity to ask, "I beg your pardon?"

I shook my head in frustration. "Exactly how many secret admirers did you have on Valentines Day? I mean, I stared at you all the time, blushed whenever you came around, cheered for you more than Harry. Surely you would've caught on. And let's not forget the whole 'ride a quidditch player' inci-." I didn't have any time to think within the duration of hands grabbing my waist, pulling me closer and a firm pair of lips on my soft ones.

My heart pounded at the spontaneity, but that didn't stop me from putting my hands on the flesh of his muscular forearms and kissing him back.

I smirked into it as his lips led mine in a rather tame interaction, although I'm sure the whole world knew I wanted to full out snog him.

His lips were a bit chapped, but yet very warm creating quite a pleasurable contrasting sensation that was doubled by the way he was moving them.

We pulled apart, faces still only inches away. I could feel his breath on my face and I tried so hard not to grin at what we had just been doing. You could easily cut the tension with the _Diffindo_ spell.

"Four years isn't that bad." I laughed as he put a hand on my cheek and I finally looked into his warm brown eyes. I held back a whimper as he rubbed his thumb back and forth.

He gazed down at my lips, making it obvious that he wanted a round two. "I'm sorry for snogging- I- I mean… stopping you. You did seem ta be in a hurry earlier." I nodded and he released me hesitantly, retreating up the rotating stairs, throwing me a smirk over his shoulder.

I gave a small wave and regretted it right after, feeling like a goof. I gulped, hoping that I wasn't being pranked or something, because I wanted to do that again… and again.

I shook my mind of the haze that Oliver Wood brought into my head with those talented lips of his and focused on the sound of my mary janes on the marble caste floor making my way to the entrance hall.

"Psst! Adhara!" I stiffened at the sound of Harry's voice because I was literally twenty meters from the foot of the steps, where I kissed an older boy for everyone to see.

I looked around, but I was alone in the corridor and I mentally cursed my hormones for putting my sanity on vacation.

I jumped at the sudden appearance of the trio. They had been under the invisibility cloak. I sighed in relief that I wasn't insane and walked over to them. "Come on." He urged in a hushed voice and without even considering it, I dove under the cloak with them.

"What's going on?" I whispered as we crept our way out of the castle.

"Hagrid lost the appeal. Buckbeak's getting executed at sunset." My focus shifted from Hermione to the sinking ball of light as I gulped audibly.

"You smell like cologne!" Ron whispered loudly as he sniffed the air. I glared at him within the enclosed space and cleverly attempted to cover up my tracks.

"And your hair smells **dis**-**gus**-**ting**. Right now is not the time to just keep pointing out things of the obvious nature, Ronald! We've got more important things to tend to." I swear, if I were to fight anyone in the world, it wouldn't be Malfoy, his goons, or even Fudge, it would be this dunce next to me who had the very habit of getting on my last nerve.

* * *

Ron knocked on Hagrid's door through the cloak. The giant's eyes were sunken in and he shook as he looked around for his visitor.

"It's us." Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak, let us in and we can take it off." He stepped back to make room for us and we rushed into the tiny hut.

"Yeh shouldn've come!" He shut the door and we stepped out from under the cloak.

The lack of hope in Hagrid's eyes made me more uncomfortable than when he cried. "Wan' some tea?" He asked, obviously not having the heart to tell us off like he had at the start of the term.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" He trembled before answering. "I- I took him outside. He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an'- an' smell fresh air- before-" He knocked over a jug of milk, not having much control over his unsteady limbs.

"I'll do it, Hagrid." Hermione offered, cleaning up the mess. "There's another one in the cupboard." I led him over to the table and together we sat down. I took his hand in both of mine in an attempt to raise his spirits.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" asked Harry, also taking a seat. "Dumbledore-" "He's tried. He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared…Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like… threatened 'em, I expect… an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's… but it'll be quick an' clean… an' I'll be beside him…" I frowned at the thought of witnessing the death of an animal.

I rubbed his knuckles as he continued. "Dumbledore's gonna come down while it- while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter- ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore…"

I could tell that Hermione was fighting back tears as she put the new jug on the table. "We'll stay with you too, Hagrid."

He cut her off by shaking his head, almost hitting me with his hair. "Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An yeh shouldn' be down here anyway… If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry yeh'll be in big trouble." I felt relief wash over me after he said that. I really didn't want to see that anyway.

Hermione kept her back turned, busying herself with the tea, but I noticed the shaking of her shoulders. "Ron! I- I don't believe it- it's Scabbers!" Harry, Ron and I gaped at her in shock. She couldn't be serious. Could she? "What are you talking about? His corpse or something?"

She turned a jug upside down over the table and out came the withering rodent. "Scabbers! Scabbers, what are you doing here?" I could tell that Ron really loved that thing by the way he gathered it gently in his hands. He was never that gentle with anything. I'm sure his flobberworm was the only one to die from forceful handling.

The rat didn't seem to feel the same way, struggling in between Ron's palms. "It's okay Scabbers! No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"

Hagrid peeled his hand from mine and stood up. "They're comin'…" I jumped in my seat and looked outside to see the executioner, the old man Fudge and Dumbledore. "Shit." I whispered, ducking out of sight.

"Yeh gotta go. They musn' find yeh here… Go now…" Not only would we get in trouble for breaking curfew, but so would Hagrid for allowing it and Harry wouldn't be able to leave the Gryffindor tower.

"I'll let yeh out the back way." Crouched down, we slipped out of the back where Buckbeak was sitting in the pumpkin patch, not exactly thrilled to see us. "It's okay, Beaky." cooed Hagrid. "It's okay…"

He turned to us and made a shooing motion with his arm. "Go on. Get goin'."

I tugged on Harry's arm, but he stayed put. "Hagrid, we can't-" I noticed Ron and Hermione hadn't moved either. "We'll tell them what really happened-" "They can't kill him."

I let go of Harry's sleeve and spoke up. "I'm sure they take bribes-" "Go!" He demanded, not willing to compromise which was great because I didn't have enough money to wager anyways. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!" I helped Hermione wrap us in the cloak, catching the more stubborn boys by surprise.

"Go quick. Don' listen." He looked in our general direction before heading back to his cabin.


	14. Scabbers Isn't Scabbers

**Disclaimer: **Merlin's beard, for the 14th time, I** don't **own Harry Potter

**A/N: Really? This far in the story, I still feel neglected by my readers? Seriously? Well you don't have to deal with me whining any more because this is going to be the last one for a loooooooooooooooooooong time. Hope you enjoy. And no this is not a threat for reviews, it's a warning that for personal reasons, I won't be able to update as often. So if you're an asshole who ignores all my other Author Notes, I really hope you acknowledge this one. **

**By the way. this one's over 8000 words. Yeah, you better enjoy it you ungrateful assholes. And I can get away with calling you that because you don't read author's notes anyway.  
**

"Please, let's hurry. I can't stand it. I can't bear it…" whispered Hermione taking the lead back to the castle.

Almost halfway there, Ron stopped, almost exiting the cloak. "Oh, please, Ron," Hermione begged. "It's Scabbers- he won't- stay put-" I turned around seeing him shove the rat in his pocket, but it was putting up one hell of a fight, giant teeth and all. "Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron."

In the distance, I could hear the cabin door creak open and many voices talking. "Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione wailed through her tears. "Okay- Scabbers, stay put-"

We made it a few more steps before he halted once more. "I can't hold him- Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us-"

I closed my eyes at the sound of an axe meeting… well, I'd rather not say.

"They did it!" Hermione muttered as she gripped my shoulder. "I d-don't believe it- they did it!" Not caring if they saw, I wiped away the few tears that slid down my cheeks.

"Hagrid." I heard Harry say. I looked up to see Harry trying to leave the cloak, but all three pairs of our hands held him back.

"We can't." said Ron as I embraced the somber Harry. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him…" "How-could-they?" she managed through her sobs. "How **could** they?"

"Come on." prompted Ron. We took off again and I was so ready to tell him off when he stopped for the third time. We could be safe inside the castle right now.

"Scabbers, keep still." Ron held the animal to his chest.

"Maybe he's feral now." He pouted at the possibility, trying to shove him in his pocket again. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still- OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron, be quiet!" hushed Hermione. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute-" "You could have rabies!" I gasped as he held the rat with one hand, not wanting to get blood on his pet, making sure to keep the digit away from us as well.

"He- won't- stay- put-" The rat was simply having a fit. Maybe he didn't want to be under Ron's care anymore. I didn't blame him.

"What's the matter with him?" Just a few meters away, we saw Crookshanks in total pounce mode. I know Scabbers was squeaking, but that would confuse most cats without an image to match the sound.

"Crookshanks! No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!" Hermione demanded. "Scabbers- NO!" It had finally gotten free, scampering off despite his fading health, the feline of course chasing after it.

Ron slipped out from the safety of the Invisibility Cloak before any of us could even lift a finger to stop him. "Ron!" Hermione shouted before the three of us broke into a sprint, having no choice but to leave the cloak as well.

"Get away from him- get away- Scabbers, come **here**- **Gotcha**! Get off, you stinking cat-" We almost toppled over the boy, but stopped ourselves before gravity got the chance. He was sprawled on the ground, guarding Scabbers in his pocket.

"Ron- come on- back under the cloak-" panted Hermione. "Dumbledore- the Minister- they'll be coming back out in a minute-" I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me, not caring about getting in trouble.

The grim was running straight towards us. I pushed Harry to the ground, landing right next to him. Hermione had ducked out of the way as well, but that left Ron…alone…with the grim.

The dog growled and charged at Ron, biting his arm like a last meal. Harry scampered to help him, but it was already dragging the teenaged redhead away.

I hunched down, trying to go after it, but I was greatly distracted by the sound of a very loud WHACK followed by "_Lumos_!" Harry was bleeding out of his cheek, right by his eye. He didn't seem to be fazed, looking in the direction of where the dog had gone.

I followed suit, eyes settling at the trunk of the Whomping Willow. Its branches were swinging everywhere. A rather large one slammed down centimeters away from my leg. I stood up, not really having much of a tolerance for pain.

I crept closer to the tree where the dog had just dragged Ron. "Ron!" I shouted, trying to see him through the darkness, but I was floored by a branch. I tensed at the sound of a bone breaking, but it wasn't mine. It had come from inside the Willow.

"Harry- we've got to go for help." Hermione was bleeding from her shoulder.

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time-" "Harry- we're never going to get through without help-"

We were all standing now, dodging branches left and right. "If that dog can get in, we can." Harry said, inching closer.

Hermione looked to me before ducking under a branch that wasn't long enough. "We're just as big. Come on." Harry and I were almost there, but Hermione lagged behind obviously wanting to retreat. "Oh, help, help." She whined. "Please." If we could make it this far, then so could she.

With ease, Crookshanks dodged the branches and nudged a knot on the base of the tree with his paws. Suddenly, the tree halted as if turned to stone. We were saved.

"Crookshanks!" whispered Hermione. "How did he know?" she asked, clenching Harry's arm desperately.

"He's friends with that dog." said Harry darkly. "I've seen them together. Come on- and keep your wands out."

I laughed at Harry as we walked towards the tree. "Do you know how daft you sound, Harry." I shook my head and crouched down. "Cats and dogs just don't get along, ok. Not even in the magical world." I followed Crookshanks into the hole, yelping as I slid down a tunnel. Moments later, Harry and Hermione met me at the bottom.

"Where's Ron?" whispered Hermione as we got up to follow her very clever cat. "Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked as if she actually thought we knew.

"I don't know… It's marked on the Marauder's Map, but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it… It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade…"

Within minutes, the tunnel began to rise and I couldn't see Crookshanks anymore, but I could see a faint light instead. We exited in a dirty room.

The floor was filthy, the windows were boarded up, the wallpaper was falling off and all the furniture was broken into bits. I linked my fingers through Harry's once I saw the dark hallway.

Hermione was gripped to his right arm which held his illuminated wand. "You guys," she whispered. "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."

"Ghosts didn't do this." My jaw dropped at the sound of a creak above us.

"Someone's here." I mouthed, not wanting to make any noise. Both us girls removed ourselves from Harry, but stayed close as we made our way up the ancient stairs.

"_Nox_."

"_Nox_."

"_N_-_nox_."

In the absence of light, all I could hear was purring and breathing behind the closed door in front of us. Harry kicked it in, slowly making his way in, Hermione and I followed behind at a gradual pace.

Crookshanks was comfortably perched on the bed, purring loudly. In this state of constant confusion, I didn't care to figure out why. The cat was just incomprehensible. It was a bit eerie really.

Not too far away, Ron was clutching his leg that jutted out at an odd angle. Harry and Hermione rushed to his side, but I stayed a few feet away from the dull light of the doorway, not exactly comfortable with being immersed in the dark.

"Ron- are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Where's the dog?" questioned Harry.

"Not a dog." He groaned through his clenched teeth.

He looked at me and winced. "It's a trap-" I raised my eyebrows. Why was he telling **me** this?

"What?" I asked uncomfortably.

"**He's the dog**… **he's an Animagus**…" My breathing was irregular as he looked over my shoulder. The light from the hallway had disappeared and my body grew rigid with fear. Someone had closed the door…

His hair was long and matted just like in the poster. Eyes glistening in their sunken sockets. He looked to be nothing, but skin and bones. His lips were parted, bearing his yellow teeth in a wicked smile.

I was literally petrified in front of the serial killer Sirius Black who was much more daunting in person than any wanted poster or boggart could make him out to be. I was sure there was no way in hell that I was going to make it out alive tonight.

"_Expelliarmus_!" He yelled, stepping forward to catch my wand, then used the accio charm to retrieve theirs. He must've been using Ron's.

He walked right past me, attention fixated on Harry. I quaked in my spot, not having moved an inch, still facing where he once stood.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend." His voice was raspy with lack of use. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…" I gasped realizing that Harry was about to die and there was nothing I could do.

I began to sob, listening to my friends behind me.

"No, Harry!" shouted Hermione.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" said Ron valiantly.

"Lie down." Black said to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

What in the bloody hell? I expected to hear the words _Avada Kedavra_, not caring advice on how to salvage a limb.

"Did you hear me?" growled Ron, sounding weak and frustrated. "You'll have to kill all four of us!"

I looked over my shoulder in time to see Black's grin widen in profile. "There'll be only one murder here tonight."

I could see Harry clench his jaw tightly. He only did that when he was furious. "Why's that?" He struggled against Ron and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?" He dared the murderer.

"Harry! Be quiet!" she urged, but even I knew it was no use.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" And in a flash, Harry lunged at the grown man.

Their scuffle seemed to revive my limbs. My eyes darted around the room, looking for something to use as a weapon.

"No, I've waited too long-" I bent down to rip a plank from the already destroyed floorboard and crossed the room, whacking Black across the back of his head, sending him to the floor.

We all leapt forward, pinning him to the floor. He had dropped Harry's wand and Harry reached for it, but was attacked by Crookshanks.

"Argh!" He shouted at the cat. If he was even in fact a cat.

The furball went after the wand, but Harry kicked at it. "No you DON'T!" He yelled snatching it off the floor.

Black still struggled beneath us, but his weakened body was no match for two teenage girls and a fairly strong yet injured boy.

"Get out of the way!" Harry shouted at us and we immediately removed ourselves from the criminal.

Hermione swooped up our wands before moving aside, us kids now having the upper hand. I helped Ron onto the bed, giving him his wand from Hermione and nearly crushing mine within the grasp of my thin fingers.

Black panted on the floor and whispered. "Going to kill me, Harry?" The man looked pitiful, taunting Harry like that.

"You killed my parents." Harry reminded as he towered over him.

"I don't deny it. But if you knew the whole story." I gripped the post next to me, crying at his sickening words.

"The whole story?" Harry asked. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

Black feigned urgency in his tone. "You've got to listen to me. You'll regret it if you don't… you don't understand…"

Harry's voice shook, but he was determined to say it. "I understand a lot better than you think. You never heard her, did you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and you did that… you did it…"

In the midst of the dire situation, Crookshanks jumped on Black, proving me wrong about the whole cat-dog thing and curled up on his chest, right over his heart, just like he used to do to me at midnight. I wanted to vomit.

"Get off." He murmured, trying to get rid of the cat, but its claws just sunk further into his ratty Azkaban robes.

Crookshanks looked up at Harry, cutely, causing Hermione to sob. If anything, it only seemed to piss Harry off.

A pool of blood started to seep from Black's head and as I stared at it, footsteps could be heard on that exact spot parallel from the floorboards below.

"HELP! PLEASE, HELP!" I screamed, hoping that whoever it was would either put or take Black into custody so Harry wouldn't have to commit an unforgivable curse.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed with me. "WE'RE UP HERE- SIRIUS BLACK- **QUICK**!" The footsteps became quicker, louder, matching the state of my frantic heart.

I gasped as the door burst open. My hand flew up to my chest and I rushed over to him, sobbing in his arms.

Lupin was the most comforting person in the existence of mankind. I gripped onto him like there was no tomorrow. His left arm held me safely and he lifted his right one towards what I hoped was Black.

"_Expelliarmus_!" He shouted, disarming all of us and using the accio charm to obtain them just like Black had.

"What the hell?" I yelled, squirming out of his strong grip and backing up to the bed. "What are you doing?" He ignored me, walking in the room towards Black.

"Where is he Sirius?" The way my gut shifted, I could tell that something didn't feel right. What the fuck was going on right now?

Black looked at the professor before lifting his hand to point to Ron on the bed with me. He was going to kill Ron all along!

"But then… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless-" His eyes widened, making him look more concerned than I ever thought I'd see him. "-unless **he** was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?" Black nodded, furthering my confusion.

"Professor." Harry spoke up. "What's going on-" Lupin answered the question by lowering his wand and pulling Black to his feet and into a hug, Crookshanks dropping to the floor.

I shook, feeling as if I could no longer trust a soul. If one would've asked me thirty seconds ago if I would trust Lupin with my life, without hesitation, I would've shouted 'YES!' and called you an idiot for asking me such an obvious question.

Now, here I am cursing my judgment, thinking about a stupid boggart instead of my poor mum who will surely be the only one at my funeral.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione stood up, pointing at Lupin angrily. "You-you-"

"Hermione-"

"-you and him!"

"Hermione, calm down-"

"I didn't tell anyone!" She shrieked, her face red and wet from her tears.

"I've been covering up for you-"

"Hermione, listen to me, please! I can explain-" She was in on this too?

"I trusted you, and all this time, you've been his friend!" Harry shouted, his voice shaking violently in rage. "You're wrong. I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now- Let me explain…"

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too- **he's a werewolf**!"

I didn't know who to believe anymore, but Lupin paled at her accusation, so she must be right… even in a time like this.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione." He calmly stated. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead… but I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron leaned on me to get up. I almost fought him, forgetting he was there.

"**Ron**." I said as he stooped over in pain. I walked him back over to the bed and Lupin tried to help. "**Get away from me, werewolf**!" I stepped away from Ron, disgusted by his prejudiced tone.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked Hermione.

"Ages." she confessed. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…" That made me feel awfully moronic, seeing as how I'd done it too.

"He'll be delighted. He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both." she said quietly, as if ashamed.

Lupin gave a laugh at that. "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione." Oh, how bittersweet I found that sentence to be.

"I'm not." she rejected the compliment. "If I'd been cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know. At least, the staff do." I didn't think anyone could steal the spotlight from Black, but Lupin had just succeeded.

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron spat. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so." Lupin answered. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy-"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" interrupted Harry. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" He pointed to Black who moved to sit on the bed, shoving his face into his palms.

Not wanting to be anywhere near him, I pulled Ron off the bed, allowing him to lean against me as we moved to an empty corner and sat with him, carefully sliding to the floor. Crookshanks had leapt into Black's lap, purring the entire time.

"I have **not** been helping Sirius. If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look-" Lupin threw us all our wands back, me catching Ron's and my own, passing him his once more.

What was he trying to prove? That he was insane? "There." Said Lupin, putting his own into his belt. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?" He could still reach for his own, but Harry seemed to overlook it.

"If you haven't been helping him, how did you know he was here?"

"Snape made you Wolfsbane! That's the steaming goblet you were drinking when Harry couldn't come with us to the first Hogsmeade trip!" I blurted out, but he smiled, not soothing me like it used to.

"Precisely." He nodded to me before turning back to Harry. "The map. The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it-"

"You know how to work it?" I don't know why Harry was surprised, he did say he knew the manufacturers.

"Of course I know how to work it." I could tell he was annoyed at the constant interruptions. "I helped write it. I'm Moony- that was my friends' nickname for me at school." So, he was the manufacturer… kind of hard to believe. He's clever enough to do it, but I doubt he was ever that mischievous.

"You **wrote**-?" This time he interrupted. "The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you four might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?" He started to pace and I couldn't help but to think that he would definitely make a great detective.

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry-" "How d'you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappear under it…" he waved his hand to stop the digression. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauders Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid and set off back towards the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" Harry questioned. "No we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes." He went on, blocking the disruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?" Lupin refused to look anyone in the eye as he walked to the length of the room.

"No one was with us!"

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled **Sirius Black**… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow-"

"One of us!" Ron shouted from next to me.

"No, Ron. Two of you." Lupin stopped in front of us, staring at Ron.

"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" What the hell was he getting at?

"What?" Ron asked, pressing his back against the wall as far as he could. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything." Lupin said, not willing to explain. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron took his rat out of his robes by the tail because it was writhing so much. Crookshanks hissed from Black's lap upon seeing his prey.

Lupin glared at Scabbers, holding his hand out. "What?" Ron asked again. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat." Sirius croaked, finally lifting his bloody head from his hands. "What?" I asked this time. "What do you mean- of course he's a rat-" I said open-endedly awaiting their explanation.

"No he's not. He's a Wizard."

"An animagus." added Black. "By the name of Peter Pettigrew."

We all stayed silent, trying to process what the adults were trying to tell us. "You're both mental." Ron said confidently.

"Absolutely witless." I chimed in.

"Ridiculous!" said Hermione.

"Peter Pettigrew's **dead**!" explained Harry. "**He** killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at the shifty Black.

"I meant to." He growled. "But little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!" Black launched from the bed, Crookshanks falling from his lap. He kneeled on Ron's leg, trying to pull Scabbers from his grip.

I pushed Black with my left arm and tried to pry his fingers from Ron's with my right. "Sirius, **NO**!" Lupin yelled, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back. "WAIT! You can't do it just like that- they need to understand- we've got to explain-"

"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to shove Lupin off. Scabbers was crawling all over Ron and me- mostly Ron, thank god- trying to escape.

"They've- got- a – right- to- know- everything!" Lupin gasped for breath, nearly wrestling Black now.

"Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry- you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!" Black stopped struggling, yet still glared the rat to death.

"All right, then." He started. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"

"You're nutters, both of you." Ron looked to us for encouragement, but we gave him none. "I've had enough of this. I'm off." I reached out for him as he used my knee as leverage, but Lupin raised his wand, pointing it at Scabbers.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron. Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" While he yelled, I stood up, noticing him sway. Harry and I caught him and set him back down on the bed.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die." reminded Harry. "A whole street full of them…"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" shouted Black, making as much sense as Trelawney at the moment.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter." Lupin nodded before going on. "I believed it myself- until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauders Map never lies… Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry." Harry looked down at us, silently agreeing that these two were bonkers. Azkaban and being a Werewolf must take a toll on one's mind.

Hermione faked calm, trying to talk some sense into the Professor. "But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't be true, you know it can't…" Well, that was a waste of a rebuttal.

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin questioned with a tone of patience, obviously willing to let us take our time to figure it out, like we were in class. Sirius was more restless, shifting next to the logical brunette.

"Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Anamagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework- the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on Witches and Wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become and their markinsg and things… And I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list-" Lupin cut her off by laughing. "Right again, Hermione! But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell the story, get a move on, Remus." urged Black, only proving what I observed about him, minutes ago. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius. I only know how it began…"

A creak and the opening of the bedroom door stopped his words from going on. "No one there…" I squinted my eyes at Lupin's words before saying, "Don't you know it's haunted?" It seemed to be common knowledge to everyone I knew.

"It's not." said Lupin, still observing the doorway. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me." I watched in awe as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. I always thought most loons handsome, take Lockheart for example.

"That's where all of this starts- with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten… and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…" I could tell Ron was about to interrupt, but I nudged him before he could get it out.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days, there was no cure. As long as I take Wolfbane in the week preceeding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf and wait for the moon to wane again. Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me. But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" He sighed and looked Harry in the eye.

"I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted **because** I came to Hogwarts. This house," –he gestured to our surroundings- "the tunnel that leads to it- they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous." Despite the gloomy situation, I was really enjoying the story. Maybe Lupin should be an author instead.

"My transformations in those days were- were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor… Even now when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…" He paused to glance at me as if he could feel my eyes wandering the area of his face. I know minutes ago, we found out he was a werewolf, but only now was I making sense of the scars. I couldn't imagine his kind face without them.

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew and, of course, your father, Harry- James Potter. Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her… I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth… And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi." Harry put a hand on his chest, astounded. "My dad too?" "Yes, indeed." answered Lupin.

"It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong- one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will." Simply amazing, I had to admit.

"But how did that help you?" wondered Hermione. "They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals." Lupin explained.

"A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influences, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus." Black rushed, shaking his shoulders as if preparing for a battle.

If what they were saying was true, I could understand his impatience, but he was still getting on my nerves. "I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon, we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did… And that's how we came to write the Marauders Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail, James was Prongs."

"**Bad-ass**!" I proclaimed as Harry started "What sort of animal-" but we were both interrupted by Hermione.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?" His voice was weighted when he answered.

"A thought that still haunts me. And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless- carried away with our own cleverness. I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure and I haven't changed…" He sounded completely revolted.

"All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me… and Dumbledore's trust meant everything to me. He led me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using the dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along." I now was convinced that he was spewing the truth. He was putting his heart into what he spoke, effortlessly. No liar would say such things, not even the best ones.

"Snape?" snapped Black, finally taking his eyes off the rat and looking to his friend. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius. He's teaching here as well" Black looked appalled at that.

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons…you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me-" Black interfered with a grunt.

"It served him right. Sneaking around, trying to find out what we're up to… hoping he could get us expelled…" "Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin agreed.

"We were in the same year, you know, and we- er- didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field… anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to Transform. Sirius thought it would be- er- amusing to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it- if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf- but your father who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…" That story matched the incident he was yelling at Harry during detention.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you." said Harry. "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right." spat a new voice.

We all turned to the doorway to see the black hearted Professor himself, pulling off Harry's Invisibility Cloak, wand pointed to Lupin of all people.

Hermione screamed, but Black was the most frightened, now shaking in the presence of his school rival.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow. Very useful, Potter, I thank you…" I couldn't believe he was gloating right now.

"You're wondering perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he asked rhetorically behind his smirk.

"I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took the gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight." I didn't see a goblet in either of his hands.

"Severus-" Lupin pleaded.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout-" "Severus, you're making a mistake." Lupin tried to convince him. "You haven't heard everything- I can explain- Sirius is not here to kill Harry-"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight." He jeered. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a tame werewolf-" "You fool." Lupin declared. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

In a split second, metal coils wrapped their selves around Lupin's wrists and ankles and covered his mouth. Black started towards Snape, but froze once the wand was pointed at him.

"Give me a reason." warned Snape. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." They stared each other down, ignorant of Hermione approaching them slowly.

"Professor Snape- it – it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w- would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school. You are all out of bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life,** hold your tounge**."

"But if- if there was a mistake-" "KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, completely unhinged. Until now, I didn't believe that shutting her up was a possible task.

"Vengeance is very sweet." He teased Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…"

"The joke's on you again, Severus. As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle," -he jerked his head at Ron- "I'll come quietly." My mouth was completely open at the moment, for Black, the supposed criminal, was putting justice before his revenge!

"Up to the castle?" Snape scoffed. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay…" Black's skin changed from ivory to snow.

"You- you've got to hear me out." He was no doubt sullen by the mention of the grim beasts that have traumatized him over the past dozen years.

"The rat- look at the rat-" he begged, but I could tell that Snape wouldn't budge.

"Come on, all of you." He snapped his fingers, releasing Lupin from his constraints. Quickly, while Snape wasn't looking, Harry ran to the doorway in an attempt to block it.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already. If I hadn't been here to save your skin-" "Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year." defended Harry. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works. Get out of the way, Potter." Snape demanded.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" yelled Harry. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN-" "SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" His desolate expression now terrorized me as much as Black did at first.

"Like father like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black- now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY POTTER!" I sat up straight, clenching my wand, ready to defend my friend.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I heard Harry say, but I said it too and so had Ron and Hermione. What were the odds of that?

Having one spell cast on you by four different people must make it more powerful, because not only did Snape's wand land on the bed, but he went flying to the back wall unconscious.

"You shouldn't have done that." Black said, particularly to Harry. "You should have left him to me…"

"We attacked a teacher…" Hermione whimpered, probably overwhelmed by today's events. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble."

"Thank you, Harry." said Lupin, rubbing his wrists.

"I'm still not saying I believe you." I couldn't believe him right now. What was it going to take?

"Then it's time we offered you some proof. You boy- give me Peter, please. Now." Lupin ordered, either being rude, or forgetting Ron's name in haste. Beside me, he was clutching Scabbers to his chest.

"Come off it." his voice cracked in fear. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on **Scabbers**? I mean…" He held my gaze for a moment.

"Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat- there are millions of rats- how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

Lupin lightly scrunched up his face and turned to Black. "You know, Sirius, that's a fair question. How **did** you find out where he was?" I leaned forward, feeling the commencement of a pivotal moment coming on.

He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with a lot of redheads on it. "How did you get this?" asked the perplexed Professor.

"Fudge." he simply stated. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page… on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry was…" As usual, Fudge was the one to blame.

"My god," Lupin started, observing the picture and Scabbers, simultaneously. "His front paw…"

"What about it?" defied Ron. I shifted a bit to see him shaking tremendously whereas I was relatively calm.

"He's got a toe missing." said Black with a tone of finality.

"Of course. So simple… so brilliant… he cut it off himself?" Lupin seemed to be the only one who got it.

"Just before he transformed." confirmed Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself- and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…" As I developed it in my head over and over again, I began to have faith that there were absolutely no flaws in their story.

"Didn't you hear, Ron?" inquired Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right-" He was fighting for a lost cause.

"Twelve years, in fact. Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?" Now this, I didn't know.

"We- we've been taking good care of him!" I rolled my eyes and swatted his shoulder.

"Oh, come off it, Ron. Scabbers isn't Scabbers!" Lupin smiled at me.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though- is he? I guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" He nodded to Crookshanks behind us on the bed.

"This cat isn't mad." Ron and I leaned apart so Black could reach out and pet the creepy cat. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me… Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me…"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't… so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table… But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it…" So if Hermione never had a cat, or was in Ravenclaw where she belonged, none of this would've ever happened.

"This cat- Crookshanks, did you call him?- told me Peter had left blood on the sheets… I suppose he bit himself… Well, faking his own death had worked once…"

"And why did he fake his death?" spat Harry, back on his defensive side. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

"No, Harry-" sighed Lupin.

"And now you've come to finish him off?"

"Yes, I have." said Black, backing up and returning to his spot next to Lupin.

"Then I should've let Snape take you!" I looked over to the forgotten Professor as they went on.

"Harry, don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down- but it was the other way around, don't you see? **Peter** betrayed your mother and father- Sirius tracked **Peter** down-" "THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP! HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!" Although innapropriate, my mind shifted to the famous scene in _Empire Strikes Back _when Luke pretty much says the same thing to Darth Vader. And I'm pretty sure if he still had his hand, he'd be pointing at the bad guy like Harry was. Except, I'm 95% sure Black wasn't evil… or Harry's father.

"Harry… I as good as killed him." Maybe I spoke too soon.

"I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I'd arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared, I set out for your parents house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…" He turned away, finished with the memory.

"Enough with this." Lupin said in a dire tone, completely out of character for him. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron said, actually considering surrendering his rat to the vengeful duo.

"Force him to show himself. If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him." Ron was hesitant, but I just wanted to get it over with.

"Fair enough." I stood up and ripped Scabbers from his grip with ease and handed him to my elder crush.

"Ready, Sirius?" Did he really need to ask? Black had already snatched up Snape's wand on his way over to the less than attractive rodent.

"Together?" he asked his friend who nodded in response. "I think so."

Lupin held the rat outward in the line of the two wands. "On the count of three. One- two- THREE!"

Scabbers stopped struggling after the exposure to the blue light.

Ron yelled helplessly as Scabbers started up again.

Lupin let him fall to the floor and again… another flash of light.

I couldn't believe it, yet I could, willingly.

Scabbers was turning into an unsightly man and Crookshanks was hissing and meowing fiercely than ever before.


	15. Our Fathers

**Disclaimer: **I own everything that wasn't in the books.**  
**

**A/N: 15 chapters and we finally get to the big reveal. Even though this isn't the most popular story, I will admit that I feel very proud.  
**

The man was shorter than Hermione who was the fun sized one of us kids. The bit of hair he had left was thin and ironically, a mousy brown mixed with grey, duller than Lupin's if possible. His body was that of a pregnant raisin. His nose was long and thin and his beady eyes creeped me out.

"Well, hello, Peter," greeted Lupin with a light in his eyes.

"S- Sirius… R- Remus… My friends… my old friends…" Black raised his arm, ready to finish him off, but Remus grabbed his wrist, dragging this out a bit more.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed-" "Remus," said Pettigrew timidly.

"You don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"

"So we heard." retorted Lupin, not sounding sympathetic at all.

"I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so-" "He's come to try and kill me again!" He pointed to Black with his middle finger due to his disability.

"He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too… You've got to help me, Remus…"

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out." Black seemed to be thinking otherwise, his knuckles white and nostrils flared. "Sorted things out?"

Pettigrew started to hyperventilate while looking for a way out. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!" Furrowed brows were sported around the room at what he said.

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" interrogated Lupin. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" The former rat tried to cover his tracks pathetically. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks?" Black laughed at him, not disturbing me like it had before, but I still found it menacing and dark.

"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" Pettigrew flinched at the volume. "What, scared to hear your old master's name?" Honestly, I didn't even realize that the name slipped past his tongue without a trace of fear.

"I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius-" The plump man was now sweating and heaving, two characteristics of the not-so-innocent.

"You haven't been hiding from **me** for twelve years. You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them… I've heard him screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information… And Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways… If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter-" "Don't know… What you're talking about…" His voice rose up at the end, wiped his sweaty face and turned to Lupin.

"You don't believe this- this madness, Remus-" "I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat." I nodded in agreement, just realizing the oddity of the situation.

"Innocent, but scared! If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban- the spy, Sirius Black!" So now he was ok to say the name?

"How dare you?" barked Black. "I, a spy for Voldemort! When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter- I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…" All Peter could do was turn the tables on Black, sub par, might I add.

"Me, a spy… must be out of your mind… never… don't know how you can say such a-" "Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it." Black hissed intensely, causing Pettigrew to step back.

"I thought it was the perfect plan… a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you… It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters." Pettigrew hushed to himself, eyes darting around the room again.

"Professor Lupin?" pried Hermione. "Can- can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione." he answered, still being a suave gentleman in a high pressure dilemma like this.

"Well- Scabbers- I mean, this- this man- he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?" "There!" Pettigrew shouted, clinging to the shred of hope she supplied.

"Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair on Harry's head! Why should I?" Good question indeed.

"I'll tell you why." provided Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for 12 years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose for a wreck or a wizard who'd lost all his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…"

Pettigrew opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, at a loss for words.

"Er- Mr. Black- Sirius." How Hermione could even ask questions right now was beyond me. I was just waiting for Pettigrew to drop dead.

"If you don't mind me asking, how- how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you! Exactly! Precisely what I-" Lupin silenced him with a glare, but that didn't stop Peter from looking twice as hopeful as before, but I was relying on Black to call him out once more.

"I don't know how I did it." I refrained from saying an expletive, waiting for him to go on and answer the question completely, the way I wanted to hear it.

"I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I still had my heart and I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… became a dog. Dementors can't see, you know… They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… They could tell that my feelings were less- less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand… But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry… perfectly positioned to act if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again…"

All Pettigrew could do was stand there with his mouth open wide. "…ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors… So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive…" I fought the urge to 'aww' at his heroism, figuring it wasn't the proper setting.

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened the door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped into Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry… Believe me, believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them." The desperation in his voice and the welling of his honest eyes caused me to break into tears.

I silently pleaded for Harry to believe his godfather, and after what was far too long for me- although it was only a moment or two- he nodded.

Before I could even exhale in relief, Pettigrew went into a dramatic fit. "No!" He had fallen to his knees and pitifully groveled in front of Black.

"Sirius- it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't…" Black kicked him off as soon as he touched him.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them." So he tried to find a more willing target.

"Remus! You don't believe this… wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd change the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter. I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" He asked coolly, no fire in his tone, whatsoever.

"Forgive me, Remus." said Black.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend." Lupin said, rolling up his sleeves, which added to his boyish look and increasing his appeal tenfold, if possible.

"And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course." He answered, rolling up his sleeves as well.

"Shall we kill him together?" Oh, how sweet, getting revenge for their dead best friend and my living one. I couldn't wait. "Yes, I think so."

"You wouldn't… you won't…" gasped Peter, choosing to defend his case, no longer.

"Ron… haven't I been a good friend… a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you… you're on my side, aren't you?" Ron inched closer to me and away from his former pet.

"I let you sleep in my **bed**!" "Kind boy… kind master… you won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"

"If you made a better rat than human, it's not much to boast about, Peter." dismissed Black.

Ron lifted his leg on the bed, nearly on my own and out of Peter's reach. Still persistent, he crawled over to Hermione. "Sweet girl… clever girl… you- you won't let them… help me…" She too rejected his advances and audaciously he scooted over to Harry himself.

"Harry… Harry… you look just like your father… just like him…" "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" bellowed Black.

"HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?" My chest ached when he reached for the already tortured soul anyways.

"Harry, Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Harry… he would have shown me mercy…" Having enough, Black and Lupin grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the poor boy.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort." said Black, shaking with rage. "Do you deny it?"

Peter burst into tears and huddled into a fetal position, making the entire room explode with a shared awkwardness. "Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine… I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you, and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me-" "DON'T LIE!" shouted Black.

"YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!" "He- he was taking over everywhere! Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?" He confessed through his tears.

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" Black looked to be erupting, face red and the veins in his neck were throbbing erratically. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" pleaded Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"Selfish bastard-" I started.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

After Black finished, he and Lupin stepped closer and raised their wands side by side. That was true friendship, indeed.

"You should have realized," breathed Lupin, and I couldn't help but notice that Pettigrew had swiftly scooted to the foot of bed, nearly below Ron and I.

"if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good- bye, Peter." I gasped and clenched the dusty bed sheets, waiting to witness his well deserved death.

* * *

"UGH!" I yelped, my face making contact with the floor. By the looks of it, it was the exact spot Peter was in before I blinked. I could hear Crookshanks hissing furiously behind me.

I could feel my arm being held behind my back along with a bony knee jabbing my spine, keeping me floored, literally. I struggled against my captor and looked up, craning my neck to see Lupin's worried face.

"Let her go." I heard Harry demand. What the hell was going on?

My question was answered by the pressure equivalent to that of a wand in my neck. I flexed my fingers on both hands to find that I was quite empty handed.

"Peter…" Lupin lowered his wand helplessly, giving the vermin the upper hand.

"Weren't so willing to listen before, but now… with your daughter, I have the upper hand." I struggled harder, flailing around on the ancient wooden floor fruitlessly.

"What?" I inquired of the maniac and looked up to Lupin, seeing no resemblance.

"Adhara?" I cocked my head, seeing a sideways Black, the only option I had left...

"You thought she was in France. Too bad your friend didn't tell you of her transfer to Hogwarts. Could've spent some q-quality time with her before she died. You should have been more careful tonight, Remus. With the vow set, both of you are going to die." What the fuck was Pettigrew going on about and how did Black know my name?

Lupin looked conflicted as he looked between me and Black urgently instead of trying to save my life here. "Sirius, I'm sorry- Matilda didn't want-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Harry and I saw my wand fly meters away and the neck prodding ceased.

Finding a weak spot in his hold, I broke out of Pettigrew's grasp and elbowed him in the face for good measure.

With no hesitation, Black helped me up and placed me between him and Lupin before raising his wand again. "**NO**!" Harry ran in front of Pettigrew, effectively shielding him.

I found myself furious as he tried to reason with them. "You can't kill him." He said between breaths. "You can't."

If what Pettigrew had been saying was true, then I wanted him dead for destroying not one, but two families without a care in the world. We mattered not to him, as long as he was safe and sound under the wing of his Dark Lord.

"Harry, this piece of Vermin is the reason you have no parents." Black said, stepping closer to me.

I felt very doubtful and uncomfortable as I looked at him. We two looked nothing alike and my mum surely would've told me my father was a murderer- I mean, a supposed murderer.

"This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family." "I know." said Harry, looking immensely sullen.

Pettigrew peeked his head out from behind Harry, to see our reactions no doubt. I snarled at him, but inwardly smiled to myself as his nose poured a stream of blood. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors… He can go up to Azkaban… but don't kill him." Though he was morally right, I still wanted to punish the rat more than the dementors would, if possible.

"Harry!" Pettigrew shouted, hugging the back of Harry's knees. "You- thank you- it's more than I deserve- thank you-" I snorted in agreement as Harry shook the lesser being from him.

"Get off me. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because- I don't reckon my dad would've wanted me them to become killers- just for you." My frown dissipated and Black and Lupin lowered their wands.

The former glum that I had shifted closer to the latter. I could hear it in his voice. "You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry." I could feel his eyes on me as he spoke. "But think… think what he did…"

"He can go to Azkaban. If anyone deserves that place, he does…" "Very well," said Lupin, leaving me by Black.

"Stand aside, Harry." But he wasn't quick to oblige. "I'm going to tie him up. That's all, I swear." Finally taking his word, he let Lupin bind Pettigrew with the spell Snape had used on him earlier.

"But if you transform, Peter." started Black, tilting the wand to the coward's face. "We will kill you. You agree, Harry?" My friend nodded at the ultimatum.

"Right." piped in Lupin, getting down to business and potentially less grim topics. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing." He poked Ron's mutilated limb with his wand and muttered, "_Ferula_" Bandages wrapped their way around the appendage, supporting it to a sturdy splint. Lupin pulled him to his feet and surprisingly, he didn't flinch.

"That's better." he breathed in relief. "Thanks."

"What about Professor Snape?" Hermione asked of the immobile wizard.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him." Lupin walked over and reached down to check his pulse. "You all were just a little- overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er- perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safely back in the castle. We can take him like this…" He muttered, "_Mobilicorpus_" and Snape was lifted into the air like a marionette.

Lupin snatched up the invisibility cloak and Black nudged Pettigrew with his foot. "And two of us should be chained to this." Peter whined through his wire gag. "Just to make sure." "I'll do it." accepted Lupin. "And me." growled Ron, limping forward. He looked too pissed for any of us to talk him out of it. He must've been taking this Scabbers thing personally.

Black conjured up two sets of heavy manacles just for the occasion. One to attach Ron's left hand to Peter's right and Lupin's right to Peter's left.

Crookshanks got the hint that we were leaving and took it upon himself once more to lead us out. Behind Crookshanks was the trio of Lupin, Peter and Ron. Worried about his leg, I followed closely behind with Black by my side, keeping Snape suspended in front of us. That left Harry and Hermione to bring up the rear.

I couldn't help but to stare at Black through my peripheral. To be a supposed father-daughter pair, we didn't look much alike.

His eyes were a dark grey and mine were silver, but they could get rather stormy when I cried.

His hair was matted with dirt and blood, but one could tell that the texture was originally curly like mine, black too.

I guess our jaws were both strong and square. This whole comparison thing would be a lot easier if I weren't chocolate toned like my mum.

"Did your mum allow you to get that?" He pointed to my nose and I couldn't help but to glance at his similarly shaped one. "The piercing?" I dumbly asked and he laughed, making me even more uncomfortable. Even his laugh was stupid like mine.

"Yes, the piercing, Addy... I find it hard to believe that she did. She's become more lenient over the years, hasn't she?" My stomach dropped at the nickname, but I gathered enough nerve to speak my mind.

"Not lenient enough for me to believe that she ever dated a Marauder." He laughed even harder, eying his best friend up front. "I thought the same thing at one point, believe it or not."

We were on the first level of the shack and were all waiting to head down into the tunnel. Once it was my turn, I shimmied over to the edge, hoping not to flash anyone when I jumped down. Before I could do it, a hand flew out in front of me, belonging to Black. I looked up to him and gave a small nod and a fake smile before taking it, so I could lower myself down instead of jumping.

Once in, I stepped aside and watched Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron continuing to follow Crookshanks deeper into the tunnel. It wouldn't be too hard to catch up with them to avoid this train wreck of a conversation, but I stayed put.

I nearly yelped as I turned around, Snape's face inches from mine. Black was of course behind him. I hadn't heard him drop down.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you had gone on. Didn't think you would wait for me." He mumbled the last part before moving forward, me being small enough to fall into his stride and fit next to him in the narrow space the tunnel provided.

He looked uncomfortable as we continued to walk. We kept finding the other staring at us, until I stayed fixed on Snape's animated body ahead of us. His head lolled in all directions, looking strange in contrast to his usual stiff posture.

I frowned that he was no longer floating consistently forward like before, but now his head kept hitting the top tunnel wall in a rhythmic pattern. I glanced at Black beside me and surely, he was smirking. I too thought it funny, but it just wasn't fair. "Dad." I playfully scolded and grabbed his wrist and lowered it so that his wand was at a reasonable level. As my hand gripped his, I could see that they were both bony yet firm, slender and long.

My smile faltered once I realized what I said. I removed my hand, but he caught it with his free one. "I loved- I love your mother, Adhara. So much so that I can honestly admit that I should've stayed home instead of going after Peter on a whim. I didn't get revenge anyway. Instead, I was taken away from the two most important women in my life and now- my own daughter is wary of me."

After twelve years of hell, he didn't deserve to think that, even if I **was** terrified of him. He tried pulling his fingers out of my grip, but I kept a hold on them and stepped closer to him.

I looked up to see him smiling contently. Now that we were past the lovey dovey stuff that I've been deprived of my entire life, I wanted to move on to another topic.

"How come you never married my mum?" I knew very little about her, but that was one thing I was certain of.

He raised his eyebrows and averted my gaze before answering me. "We wanted to, but Matilda got pregnant before James and Lily got married and we didn't want to steal their newly-wedded bliss with that of our own and then the war started to get rather severe, our safety becoming more important than the validation of our love." I nodded and finally, he looked me in the eye.

"So… what was Pettigrew saying about a vow?" He cocked his head to the side before shaking it.

"I don't know anything about that, I'll have to ask him later, but Lupin is your godfather." That brought as much surprise to me as Black being my father. How are all of these people so significant to me, yet I'd never met them before transferring?

"He's been doing a great job." Sirius nodded- what the hell was I supposed to call him now?- and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. "You're going to have to thank your mother for that one." I didn't question him further and just enjoyed our comfortable silence.

"You know what this means?" I looked up to see that he was talking to Harry. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free." smiled Harry and I must say, at a time like this, it was contagious. "Yes…" dad answered over his shoulder. "But I'm also- I don't know if anyone ever told you- I'm your godfather, Harry."

"Yeah, I knew that." Harry admitted, no doubt thinking of the Three Broomsticks.

"Well… your parents appointed me your guardian if anything happened to them…" My eyes widened at that. Was he going to say what I thought he was going to say?

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle." No fair, he hadn't invited me to live with him yet! Then again, there was a giant hurdle to get over, also known as my scorned mother.

"But… well…" He went on. "Think about it. Once my name's cleared… if you wanted a… different home…" "What- live with you two?" At least I wasn't the only one to assume that he would take me in as well.

"Leave the Dursleys?" My dad seemed really upset, so I took his hand in both of mine.

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to. I understand, I just thought I'd-" Harry cut him off rudely. "Are you insane?"

"Harry, you don't have to be rude about it." I snapped a bit, never expecting him to be so cruel.

"No, of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?" Dad dropped my hand, turning around to look at Harry, Snape's head hitting the ceiling again.

"You want to? You mean it?" He looked like a kid in a candy story with that grin. "Yeah, I mean it!" confirmed Harry and my jealousy washed away once I realized exactly what that meant.

We were at the end of the tunnel which to me was a perfect reason not to reach out and grab his hand again. I saw little girls do it to their fathers all the time, but they were children. Here I was, close to fourteen and confused about father-daughter etiquette.

Crookshanks hopped out first and I assumed that he pressed the knot again because Lupin, Ron and Pettigrew followed directly behind him, having no problem getting out. Dad lifted Snape out and waited for us to get out before himself.

I distanced myself from my father, talking to Harry for what was probably the first time today.

I smiled at him nervously, not quite sure how to say this, "You're my brother! Well, technically, my godbrother, but we're both the only child, so we might as well drop the 'god' part of the title." He beamed at me, green eyes glimmering in the dead of night.

I stepped closer to hug him, savoring the feeling of belonging and he seemed to be void of everything, but happiness. "Well, of course. I just can't believe it! Our fathers…" I nodded and sighed. "Our fathers…" I repeated and he laughed nudging me with his elbow and I playfully nudged him back before continuing our journey to the castle.

I knew I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame for a reason. He exceeded throw pillow standards from the start because we already knew each other.

I should really stop referring to Ron as a throw pillow though, he was naught, but a hero today. As for Hermione, she needed to be wrong, just once, for me to even consider her a human being.

"One wrong move, Peter." Lupin threatened, jabbing him in the chest with his wand. Not that I didn't like my godfather, but I wondered why my parents had chosen Lupin if James and my dad were best friends? I wonder who my god mother was.

I stumbled into Harry who had come to a halt at my dad's outstretched arm. Lupin's form was awfully stiff and then he began to shake.

"Oh, my-" Hermione gasped to the right of me. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" I looked up to the sky to see a full moon glowing before us.

"Run." Dad whispered. I could clearly hear the panic he attempted to hide with his forced calm tone.

"Run. Now." But the safety of our friend chained to the near-beast was our main concern because together, we ran for him and together we were stopped.

"Leave it to me- RUN!"

Crookshanks backed up, the volume of his hair increasing at the sight. Lupin was getting bigger, snarling like a rabid dog. Hair was sprouting everywhere and his posture diminished to an unattractive slouch.

Once the seemingly painful transformation was over, we were left with an entire new meaning to 'that time of the month.'

Where my father once stood was that damn mangy dog again, only this time, not as frightening. There were bigger things to be afraid of at the moment.

When the werewolf freed itself from the manacle, the hound leaped forward and took its neck in his mouth, effectively getting it away from Ron and the rat.

I jumped at Hermione's scream and hesitantly turned my back on the two feuding Marauders. Ron was on the ground, still linked to a standing Pettigrew who was reaching for Lupin's dropped wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted and as soon as I saw him disarmed, I ran straight for the bastard, Harry not too far behind.

"Stay where you are!" Of course he didn't listen to Harry, using his animagus skills to slip away. I wasn't having it though. The grass was shifting around where he had disappeared and I took the opportunity to stomp all around it with my mary janes.

Ron looked at me crazily before fainting into the grass. It wasn't until I heard a distant howl that I stopped. Lupin had taken off and the black dog was bleeding from the mouth. I ran over and kneeled down to inspect the damage, but it was impossible to tell if the blood was his or the werewolf's.

"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry shouted and in a blink, he ran off after his dangerously lycanthropic friend.

I watched him dash into the forest before joining Harry and Hermione at Ron's side. "What did he do to him?" I looked down at the boy and almost laughed at how lifeless he looked. They both gave me a bewildered expression before setting their focus on something behind me.

I killed the scream in my throat upon seeing Snape just hanging there. I forgot all about him. "We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone." Instructed Harry, but I couldn't oblige to that.

"And just leave-" "Come-" a dog's yelp interrupted him and I stood up trying to detect where it came from. I glared at my newfound brother before running in the woods, knowing they would follow.

* * *

I could see him in human form, on all fours by the edge of the lake, no werewolf in sight.

I made my way over to him as fast as I could, water splashing at my speed. Once at his side, I fell to my knees, ignoring the pain of the rocks and put a hand on his bony shoulder. "Nooo… noooo… please…" I didn't get it, but he sounded so tortured. Had Lupin injured him that badly?

I leaned forward to check his face for damage, but was interrupted by a cold chill resting on my spine, inadvertently causing me to drop my hand from my father.

To my left, I could see the familiar black mass of dementors eerily gliding over the fog. They were closing in on their prey and I just couldn't let that happen.

"Hermione, Adhara, think of something happy!" Christmas was the first thing to pop into my head. Christmas with my mum… and dad… Harry… and cider.

"_Expecto patronum_! _Expecto patronum_!" Harry chanted and my dad rolled over on his side, motionless and I found myself completely immobile as well.

What was I to do?

"_Expecto patronum_! Hermione, help me! _Expecto patronum_! Adhara…" He sounded so desperate, it shook me from my fear induced bind. My shaking hands made work of looking for my wand in my waterlogged robes.

"_Expecto patronum_!" We were all saying it, but nothing was happening, yet they were so close. I began to cry, completely forgetting about happy thoughts.

My father was going to die right in front of me because I wasn't up to speed on a stupid spell. I could hear Harry still trying, but there was no use.

A silver mist emitted from his wand, but the nearest dementor effortlessly swept it away.

The hellish creatures crept closer, more interested in Harry than me, my dad, or Hermione.

It took off its hood to reveal its inhuman face. It was a skull of sorts, wrapped in dead flesh, even over the eye sockets, but not the mouth.

No, the mouth was wide open as it glided closer to my dearest friend, arms outstretched. I tried to swat them away, but of course it had no effect.

The dead hands swooped down to Harry's neck and I wept, getting weaker by the second.

"No!" I shouted, but of course it fell onto deaf ears, or lack thereof.

"No…" I repeated, squinting from the bright light before me.

I reached out for my father and ironically, the last thing I saw was Black.

* * *

**I really do hope you review. I have a poll on my profile if you want to have any sort of influence on the future chapters and installments.**

**Also, on my profile, there's a link to what exactly Adhara looks like in case you guys are confused.  
**


	16. Three Turns Should Do It

**Disclaimer: **I only own this story

**A/N: Please go take the poll on my profile. I would greatly appreciate it if you did. I would like to know what my readers are thinking. I hate silent readers as much as I hate Bellatrix LeStrange.  
**

"Shocking business… shocking… miracle none of them died… never heard the like… by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape…"

"Thank you, Minister."

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class if I can wrangle it!"

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"Nasty cut you've got there… Black's work, I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Elliot, Weasley and Granger, Minister…"

"No!"

"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape… They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've got away with a great deal before now… I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves… and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster and I'm sure Elliot is well on her way-"

"Ah, well, Snape… Harry Potter, you know… we've all got a soft spot where he's concerned." Of course he was too much of an arse to defend me as well.

"And yet- is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat him like any other student. And any other sudent would be suspended- at the very least- for leading his friends into such danger. Consider, Minister- against all school rules- after all the precautions put in place for his protection- out- of –bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer- and I have reason to believe he has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too-"

"Well, well… we shall see, Snape, we shall see… The boy had undoubtedly been foolish… What amazes me most is the behavior of the dementors… you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"

"No, Minister… by the time I had come 'round, they were heading back to their positions at the entrances…"

"Extraordinary. And yet Black, the daughter, the girl and Harry-" By this time, I was bleeding from my lip from trying to keep quiet. I was shaking too. How someone didn't notice that I was awake was beyond me.

"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers and brought them all straight back to the castle." What had they done to my father? He couldn't be put back in Azkaban, he was an innocent man with a family.

Fudge and Snape must've been doing their ignorant jabbering out in the hall. I heard shifting, so I wiped my tears and sat up. The sooner I got up, the sooner I could figure things out. I was relieved to see Harry and Hermione doing the same.

"Ah, you're awake!" said an enthusiastic Madam Pomfrey, breaking off bits of chocolate and giving them to the three of us. "How's Ron-" "Where's my dad?" Harry and Hermione gave me a look and I ignored it, Ron not being my priority at the moment.

"He'll live." she avoided my gaze as she continued. "As for you three… you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're- Potter, what do you think you're doing?" He was putting his glasses on and picking up his wand, what did it look like?

"I need to see the headmaster." I stood up seeing where he was going with this.

"Potter, it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now-" "**NO**!" "WHAT?"

Hermione just got out of her bed and Fudge and Snape entered the wing. "Harry, Harry, what's this?" said the ever oblivious Fudge. "You should be in bed- has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey.

"CHOCOLATE? You're about to kill my father without hearing his side of the story because of your pride blinded ignorance and all you care about is if the **PISSED OFF BOY WHO LIVED HAS HAD HIS CHOCOLATE**?" He was taken aback at my rebellious words, most likely surprised that I knew I was Black's daughter.

Harry put his hand on my shoulder, preventing me from going on, which I could've done for hours. "Minister, listen! Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's-" Fudge was shaking his head, smiling, obviously amused with the situation and I started to cry harder. My father's death was no laughing matter!

"Harry, Harry, you're both very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control…" "YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Minister, listen, please." Hermione tried to reason, getting closer to Fudge than I could ever fathom. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean and-" "You see, Minister?" said Snape, too casual for my liking. "Confunded, Black's done a very good job on them…" "WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Surely there must be a quick test to prove him wrong because we were burning moonlight here.

"Minister! Professor! I must insist that you leave. Potter and Elliot are my patients and they should not be distressed!"

"I'm not distressed, we're trying to tell them what happened!" Explained Harry, on the verge of yelling again. "If they'd just listen-" Madam Pomfrey silenced him by shoving a piece if chocolate in his mouth and pushing him back down on the bed.

"Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave-" Like an angel, Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing. Surely he'd be the one to save the day, or at least knock some sense into these fools.

"Professor Dumbledore. Sirius Black-" Harry started, standing up again, finished with his damn chocolate, but Pomfrey was having none of it.

"For heavens sake! Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist-" "My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Elliot." I sighed in relief, hand resting on my heart.

"I have just been talking to Sirius Black-" "I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" How dare Snape interrupt with this nonsense. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive-"

"That, indeed, is Black's story." confirmed the wise man.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" retaliated Snape disrespectfully. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor! You didn't arrive in time to hear-" "Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"Now, Snape," started the Confused Fudge, obviously never seeing this uncontrolled side of him. "The young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowences-" "I would like to speak to Hermione, Harry and Adhara alone." said Dumbledore, taking back control of the conversation. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy- please leave us."

"Headmaster!" Madam Pomfrey started in a cautious whisper. "They need treatment, they need rest-" "This cannot wait." Interrupted Dumbledore. "I must insist." And like a five year old, she stomped into her office and slammed the door.

Fudge pulled out his watch instead of moving his moronic arse out the door and taking his follower with him. "The dementors should have arrived by now, I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs." My heart throbbed excruciatingly at the news.

"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape hadn't moved from his spot, although Fudge had enough sense to move to the door.

"I wish to speak to Hermione, Harry and Adhara alone." Dumbledore repeated, but Snape didn't get the hint, stepping closer to the headmaster.

"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen." He was never going to get over that, was he? "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus." He answered simply. Snape turned on his heel, finally getting the hell out of here with Fudge in tow.

Once alone, we all started talking at once, trying to tell Dumbledore the same thing.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth-"

"-we saw Pettigrew-"

"-save him-"

"-he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf-"

"-he's a rat-"

"-Ron's rat Scabbers-"

"Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off-"

"-Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius-"

"-if he were to die-"

Our words ceased at his raised hand.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time. There is nto a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word- and the word of four thirteen year old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper." I sobbed at that, covering my mouth with my sleeve. My day had gone from horrid to wonderful at least a dozen times in the past 24 hours.

"Professor Lupin can tell you-" "Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late. Sirius will be worse that dead and I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little- and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends-" I buried my face in my hands, wanting to hear the exact opposite of this.

"But-" Harry began to argue again, moving closer to me so that I could cry on his shoulder.

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours." Even Harry 's comforting strokes on my back were useless to calm me down at this point.

"He hates Sirius." piped up Hermione. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him-" "Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady- entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife- without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence." Was he supposed to be driven by happiness and respect while getting his revenge?

"But you believe us." Harry sternly stated. "Yes, I do, but I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic…" I lifted my head from Harry's shoulder, squaring my own and swallowing the frog in my throat to talk.

"Veritaserum." Dumbledore stared into my pleadingly swollen eyes before crushing my hopes once more. "No." I closed my eyes shut tightly and lowered my head, not wanting to cry again.

"What we need… is more **time**." I looked up to see the headmaster staring pointedly at Hermione.

"But-" she started before her eyes widened in epiphany. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention." Dumbledore wasted no time going on quietly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the west tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, all of you: **you must not be seen**. Miss Granger, you know the law- you know what is at stake… You-must-not-be-seen." Harry and I exchanged a look of cluelessness, but my heart soared at the positivity in Dumbledore's words.

He walked to the door and looked back at us upon reaching it. "I am going to lock you in. It is-" He paused to look at his pocket watch which baffled me because he robes didn't look to be the kind that contained pockets. "-five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry muttered ad the door clicked shut.

"Hermione, please make some sense out of why I'm here, locked in the hospital wing with you instead of saving my father, or at least wreaking havoc on the seventh floor." she looked taken aback at my outburst.

"Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?" Harry said, finally turning away from the door and approaching her like I did, but in a much calmer way.

Hermione ignored the two of us, choosing to remove a necklace from her robes instead. "Adhara, Harry, come here. **Quick**!"

We followed her orders, me shaking my head. The chain she held was oddly lengthy and had a pretty golden hourglass at the end.

"Here-" she pulled us closer and threw the chain around our necks as well. "Ready?" she asked and I shook my head 'no'.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked and at the turn of the hourglass, we were no longer in the hospital wing, but the entrance hall where the sun was shining.

"Hermione, what-?" Harry asked, looking around wildly, nearly decapitating me, so I ducked from under the chain only to have Hermione drag us to a broom closet.

"In here!" I rubbed my neck while Harry asked questions.

"What- how- Hermione, what happened?" Did he really not know?

"We've gone back in time." I answered for her.

They both gawked at me and Harry too slid out of the chain. "Three hours back… just as Dumbledore advised." I furrowed my brows as Harry pinched himself. What a strange boy.

"But-" "Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think- I think it might be us!" Hermione pressed her ear to the door before continuing. "Footsteps across the hall… yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!" I smiled once apprehending that my father's fate was now up to us. It was a great responsibility, but I'd rather it be up to us, than the Ministry.

"Are you telling me- that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?"

"Yes." she hissed. "I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than four people… and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak-" I cursed my hormones for even remembering what I had been up to at the stairwell in a time like this.

"We've gone down the front steps…" She sat down on an upside down bucket looking nearly as nervous as Pettigrew had.

"Where did you get that hourglass thing?" Harry promptly questioned.

"It's called a Time Turner." she answered and I raised a brow for her to continue. "And I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies… I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see?" She looked at me through her dark lashes. "But you already knew that, Adhara."

I nodded like it was no big deal. "Indeed, I did."

"How?" I scratched my scalp, thinking of a way to say this quickly yet thoroughly so we could carry on.

"Honestly, there were too many signs. Your tea leaves in Divination for one and you avoided the topic so much that you didn't even want to lie about it and I got used to it after a while because you made a routine out of it, disappearing around the same times, in the same places. You might want to cover your tracks better next time." She looked a bit embarrassed, but I reached out to touch her necklace anyway.

"Do you think I could install one of these in a car? A DeLorean, perhaps?" she eyed me strangely, removing my fingers from the Time Turner and turning to Harry. "I just don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

I squared my shoulders before saying, "Loophole!" Harry nodded, expanding on my idea. "There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change. What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago…"

"This **is** three hours ago, and we **are** walking down to Hagrid's." reminded Hermione. "We just heard ourselves leaving…"

"Dumbledore just said- just said we could save more than once innocent life…"

Inspired by his thoughts, I clapped my hands together before lifting them above my head in celebration. "Buckbeak!" Harry smiled at me and Hermione had yet to catch on.

"But how will that help Sirius?" A wanted bird who could fly + a wanted man who couldn't = an impeccable escape plan.

"Dumbledore said- he just told us where the window is- the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak- they can escape together!" I figured the happy ending out first, but I could've kissed Harry for coming up with the exact plan.

Harry smiled at me, but Hermione seemed skeptical. "If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!" I grabbed both her hands and pulled her to her feet. "A well deserved one, remember?"

Harry spoke up to encourage her further. "Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" I rubbed her shoulder as he went to the door. She forced a smile, but I really wish she meant it. There was no turning back now.

"Doesn't sound like anyone's there… Come on, let's go…" As soon as he opened the door, we bolted down the stone steps and pressed ourselves against the sunbaked walls. "We don't have the damn cloak!" I gasped, remembering that the last time we saw it, it was in Lupin's possession.

"You're right. If anyone's looking out of the window-" agreed Hermione. "We'll run for it." Harry instructed. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout-" "Okay. But we'll go around by the greenhouse." I nodded, knowing that if anyone did see me, I could honestly say that I wouldn't be caught dead by the greenhouses outside of class.

"We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!" My long shadow told me that we were wasting time, so I booked it to the greenhouses without further discussion, Harry and Hermione keeping up nicely.

Harry took the lead, guiding us around the Whomping Willow and into the Forbidden Forest. "Right." Hermione gasped, catching her breath. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's… Keep out of sight, remember…"

We crept along the edge of the forest, the front of Hagrid's hut finally coming into view. At the sound of a knock, I freaked out, jumping behind the nearest giant oak, the two of them peeking out from either side. "Who is it?" I whispered. Harry was the one to answer me, but not the one next to me, unless he had a hidden talent of throwing his voice.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done." informed Harry, reminding me that I had yet to find out about their previous shenanigans. "Let's move along a bit." suggested Hermione. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"

We went a little further to find the beast in the pumpkin patch. "Now?" Harry sounded anxious and it was throwing me off. Nerves are contagious and we needed to stay calm to pull this thing off.

"No! If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!" Hermione argued.

"That's going to give us about sixty seconds." Where he got that calculation, I have no idea.

I jumped again at the sound of breaking china. "That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug. I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment-" I nodded as the other her screamed. We were literally reliving the past right now. How fascinating.

"You guys," Hermione and I turned to the right to look at Harry. "What if we- we just run in there and grab Pettigrew-" "Are you mental?" I asked in all seriousness.

"No!" Hermione said in the same tone. "Don't you understand! We're breaking one of the most important Wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen-" "We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!" I refrained from slapping my head in frustration.

"Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" she explained. "I'd attack!" I answered, wanting to see how Harry's answer compared to mine.

"I'd- I'd think I'd gone mad, or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on-" "**Exactly**! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself like Adhara said! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when Wizards have meddled with time… Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"

"Okay!" Harry said, finally getting the point. "It was just an idea, I just thought-" Hermione shushed him and pointed in the direction of the castle.

I got on my tip toes to look over Harry's shoulder. The Committee member, the executioner, Fudge and Dumbledore were making their way down. "We're about to come out." She was right… again. We walked out in front of Hagrid, me pulling on Harry's wrist. We argued a bit before Hagrid put his foot down, not letting us win this time. We disappeared under the cloak when there was a knock on the door. I could see the summer grass flattening under our feet heading back towards the castle while **we** stayed behind to listen in on the conversation through the open back door.

"Where is the beast?"

"Out- outside." We pressed ourselves to the tree as they peered out the window.

"We- er- have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, you're supposed to listen too, that's procedure-" I rolled my eyes at Fudge's voice and I stepped away from the tree seeing that Macnair went away from the window, listening to the Minister's orders.

"You two wait here. I'll be quick." Harry was worried about time and Hermione was losing her nerve, so it was up to me. I got in the zone like I had during the obstacle course earlier today and ran to the fence, cautiously approaching Buckbeak.

"It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned shall be executed on the sixth of June at sundown-" I hopped the fence in my pleated skirt, slowly walking up to him, remaining eye contact before bowing. He bowed back before standing up and cocking his head to the side. Since animals could sense fear, I tried to remain calm as I quickly went to work on the rope that tied him down.

"…sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair…" I pulled on the rope, trying to make him understand. "We've got to go Buckbeak… it's for the best. Harry's here, remember him? You two got off well."

"…as witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here…" I tugged as hard as I could on the rope, but he was determined to stay.

"Well, let's get this over with." The blood drained from my face and I could feel my heart exceeding normal speeds.

"Hagrid, perhaps it would be better if you stay inside-" "No, I- I wan' ter be with him… I don' wan' him ter be alone-" The sound of footsteps forced me to put all my weight and strength into the rope, finally getting Buckbeak to walk forward.

"One moment, please, Macnair." Dumbledore stalled, I don't know if it was intentional or not, but was grateful for the extra time. "You need to sign too."

I kept going and Buckbeak finally started to walk a little faster. Ahead, I saw Harry and Hermione waving their hands, beckoning me forward. I could still hear Dumbledore talking and heaved once more, getting Buckbeak to run into the forest.

Harry and Hermione added their hands to the rope to pull him out of sight. "Stop!" ordered Harry. "They might hear us-" I could hear the men making their way out and we stood still.

"Where is it?" asked the old man. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" shouted Macnair. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary." said Dumbledore, sounding more aloof than interested.

"Beaky!" exclaimed Hagrid.

There was the sound of an axe hitting a blunt object- probably a pumpkin- and then crying.

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's **gone**! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!" Buckbeak struggled against us, trying to get back to his owner.

"Someone untied him! We should search the grounds, the forest-" "Macnair, if Buckbeak had indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" asked Dumbledore, like it was some sort of game.

"Search the skies, if you will… Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy." Strange, I didn't peg him for a brandy kind of guy.

"O'-O' course, Professor." Hagrid answered, his voice altered by happiness. "Come in, come in…"

Harry looked around after they went back in. "Now what?" I shrugged, surprised that we even made it this far.

* * *

**Please go take the poll on my profile. If you're not going to click the button below to review then you can at least go and do that.**

**Also, do not forget that while you take the poll on my profile, there is a link to see what Adhara looks like.  
**


	17. The Thirteenth Window

**Disclaimer: **I only own this semi-alternate universe. **  
**

**A/N: It's nearly over. Please review! Adhara would be pissed if you didn't review.  
**

"We'll have to hide in here. We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours… Oh, this is going to be difficult…" I shook my head at her negativity.

"And how are we supposed to know that if we're not at the Willow? Let's go."

She stayed put, looking for Harry's feedback. "She's right. We're going to have to move."

"Okay," she pouted."But we've got to keep out of sight, remember…"

I grew a bit scared as we trekked along the edge of the forest. The sun had gone down and I believe it was forbidden for a reason.

My fear waned when Harry put his hand on mine as I gripped Buckbeak's rope. I smiled up at him, endearingly, appreciating that he was here to comfort me.

"There's Ron!" I looked to where Harry was pointing. The loud redhead was trying to get Scabbers while shooing away Crookshanks while we chased after him.

"There's Sirius!" I smiled sadly as he pounced on Ron, wishing that I knew the truth from the beginning. That dog was my father, yet I believed him to be the grim. Here, in hindsight, I was embarrassed at my foolishness.

"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" I winced at the force of his jaws on his leg. "Ouch- look, I just got walloped by the tree- and so did you- this is weird-" I laughed at him and enjoyed our attempt to enter the tree, especially Hermione, she couldn't dodge a single branch.

The tree stopped and Hermione gasped in what sounded like relief. "That was Crookshanks pressing the knot." I bit my tongue, wanting to say something in response to her pointing out the obvious. "And there we go… we're in." The tree started up again and I heard voices up ahead, so I turned, only to see the cruel Ministry men following Dumbledore up to the castle.

"Look," I whispered but they were already turned. "Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" she sounded upset. "If only Dumbledore had come with us…" "Macnair and Fudge would've came too." I nodded with Harry. "Dumbledore's doing just fine being a good distraction."

"I bet you anything, Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot…" I furrowed my brow at his gruesome prediction. I was already worried sick.

"Here comes Lupin!" whispered the ever observant Harry. Lupin looked really cute with his face riddled with determination. His hair bounced as he sprinted towards the Willow. I reminded myself that he was my godfather and it was wrong for me to think of him in that way, but it was no use. He was flat out gorgeous, and nothing could change that.

I found it strange that he had to prod the knot with a broken tree branch to get in. The tree was there for him. It should be enchanted to allow him to enter without going through the trouble of dodging branches. "If he only grabbed the cloak. It's just lying there…"

Harry turned to Hermione and put his hands together in hope. "If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and-" "Harry, we musn't be seen!"

I tried to reason between the two. "What if we kept watch for him?" Harry spoke up before Hermione could answer. "How can you stand this? Just standing here and watching it happen? I'm going to grab the cloak!"

"No!" "Harry!" We shouted together, grabbing the collar of his button up and together all three of us crouched at the sound of Hagrid singing at the top of his lungs. We peeked out to see him stumbling towards the castle. He had obviously been drinking in celebration.

"See? See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!" The hippogriff had started to go after his master. We all jumped into action, grabbing the rope and pulling him deeper into the forest. Buckbeak stopped once Hagrid tripped into the entrance hall and out of sight. His head stooped and we loosened our hold on the rope. I tried to pet him with my free hand, but he turned his head in rejection.

We waited in silence for something to happen and it did, in the form of our favorite Professor Snape. He skidded to a halt in front of the tree, looking around cluelessly. He picked up the cloak and Harry got pissed. "Get your filthy hands off it."

"Shh!" Hermione reminded.

Snape copied Lupin's methods and went into the trunk once the branches stopped. "So that's it." Hermione started. "We're all down there… and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again…" She tied Buckbeak's rope around a nearby tree then sat down and pulled her knees close. I sat down too, relieving the pain from my feet. I had been on them all day.

"Harry… Adhara… there's something I don't understand… Why didn't the dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out… there were so many of them…" Harry sat down too, explaining what he saw.

"I remember… you passed out first, Hermione. Then as they came closer, Adhara shouted at them to stop, but the thing tilted my head upward and before I became unconscious, I saw a light. It was in the shape of an animal… a large galloping creature and it scared them away… saved our lives."

I rolled down my sleeves, getting cold more from the memory than the actual weather. "But what was it?" I sighed at her thirsty sense of curiosity. "Why does it matter? We're alive!" Harry interfered, giving her the answer she wanted. "There's only one thing it could've been, to make the dementors go." He paused for dramatic effect.

"A real Patronus. A powerful one." I figured as much. "But who conjured it?"

He didn't answer, so I stepped in. "Probably an adult, seeing as how no students have bothered all year when Harry's been succumbing to the dementors." He was staring at the ground as I went on. "But as he proved against Ravenclaw, **he can**."

Hermione leaned forward, eyes darting between Harry and me. "Didn't you see what they looked like?"

"No." He looked to her, then me. "He wasn't a teacher." I frowned at the word 'he'.

"But it must've been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those dementors away… If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see-?" I interrupted Hermione, trying to cut to the chase.

"Who is permitted on school grounds that is a powerful wizard, but not a teacher? And don't you dare say Fudge!"

"It wasn't Fudge, I'm sure. But… maybe I imagined it… I wasn't thinking straight… I passed out right afterward…"

"Who do you think it was?" asked Hermione.

"I think…" He hesitated.

"Harry, anything you say is better than our guesses." I encouraged. He paused for a moment before answering. "I think it was my dad."

Hermione and I exchanged a shocked look. "Like I said, better than our guesses." I said, trying to make him feel better.

"Harry, your dad's- well- dead." she said fragilely. "I know that." Harry snapped.

"You think you saw his ghost?" she offered, trying to understand.

"I don't know… no… he looked solid…" "But-" I started delicately. "Maybe I was seeing things. But… from what I could see… it looked like him… I've got photos of him…"

"So it was someone who looked like him." I shrugged, mumbling to myself at this point. "I know it sounds crazy." I nodded, setting my focus on the once doomed bird.

Although irrational, I let myself revert to one of my childhood tendencies; daydreaming about life with a dad. Only now, the one I used to dream of was slightly taller and much less pale than the one I have.

But this one was real… And he was smart, brave and had a big heart. I could tell he loved my mother and that alone, made me feel more content than imagining the fake one being there from the start.

"Here we come!" I looked at the Willow to see Lupin, Ron and Pettigrew crawling out. We all got to our feet, making sure to stay hidden. I smirked as I saw my dad shaking his head as I goofed off with Harry.

"Adhara, Harry." Hermione began, looking up at the cloudy sky. "We've got to stay put. We musn't be seen. There's nothing we can do…" "So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again…" Harry sounded oddly melancholy.

"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" proposed Hermione and I took the opportunity to speak up as well.

"I promise we won't stop you if you can come up with a way to catch him without being seen." Harry opened his mouth to debate with us, but Hermione shot him down. Hard.

"No, Adhara! There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

"All right!" I really had to teach him a lesson in Karma once this was all over with.

"There goes Lupin." Hermione whispered. "He's transforming-" "Hermione! We've got to move!"

Comprehending his warning, I ran to the oak, untying the rope. "We musn't, I keep telling you-" she pleaded, walking forward to take the rope from me.

"Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!" she gasped, flailing her arms around.

"Quick! Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The dementors will be coming any moment-" I tugged on the rope, letting Buckbeak know it was time to go.

"Back to Hagrid's! It's empty now- come on!" Trusting his word, we went off quickly after Harry.

With fear, fueling us, we were going faster than a Cleansweep. Then again, a toddler could go faster than a Cleansweep.

Harry ran ahead and opened the door, Buckbeak in first, then the rest of us. Fang, Hagrid's boarhound started barking at us. "Shh, Fang, it's us!" She ran to him and scratched his long ears to calm him down.

"By the skin… of our teeth…" I said between pants.

"Yeah…" Harry agreed, looking out the window. "I think I'd better go outside again, you know. I can't see what's going on- we won't know when it's time… I'm not going to try and interfere." He rushed, trying to get back out there.

"But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?" My eyes went wide, not really caring for Hermione's approval, but she gave it anyway. "Well… okay, then… I'll wait here with Buckbeak… but you two be careful- there's a werewolf out there- and the dementors-" I grabbed Harry's wrist and bolted out the door.

We weaved through the trees until we made it to the lake. The dementors already were at the lake and we lurked in the shadows, watching them close in on us.

"Come on!" Harry muttered to himself. "Where are you? Dad, come on-" I raised my hand to his shoulder, but he stepped forward and whipped out his wand.

"Harry-" "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" To my surprise, a stag charged from the silver mist his wand produced.

It rammed into the dementors, driving them off. I silently cheered behind Harry, or should I say 'the mysterious powerful wizard.'

Once it was done, it trotted back to our spot on the other side of the lake. It stopped once on the ground and I noticed that it hadn't made any disturbance to the still water.

I was in awe when it stared at Harry and bowed its head.

"Prongs." I heard Harry whisper. He held his hand out to the Patronus, but it disappeared. "Harry… what…"

"What did you do?" Hermione interrupted, scaring the wits out of me and pulling Buckbeak behind her.

"You said you were only going to keep a lookout!" I held a hand out to silence her incessant yapping. "Would you just cool it?"

"I just saved all our lives…" I glared at Hermione with just as much attitude as she was giving Harry. "Get behind here- behind this bush- I'll explain." I let him drag her off, and I tended to Buckbeak by a tree, not too far away. I rubbed his neck, thankful we had saved it from being chopped off.

He nudged my shoulder with his beak, then looked across the lake with curiosity in his eyes.

Snape was conjuring stretchers for us and Ron was already in one, behind him. After he walked off, Hermione and Harry walked back to Buckbeak and me.

"Right, it's nearly time." she said, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumdledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realized we're missing…" Why'd she have to and say that? Now I was pacing the bank, anxious for time to pass.

We were really about to do this. Save my dad and set him free. We could be expelled! And there was no way I was being tossed out of two of the three European wizarding schools, although I'm sure I'd be setting a record.

"D'you reckon he's up there yet?" I heard Harry ask, causing me to quicken my pace.

"Look!" Hermione whispered, scaring me stiff. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"

I looked out to where she was pointing, seeing a dark figure that wasn't gliding. "Macnair! The executioner! He's gone to get the dementors! This is it, Adhara-" Harry looked at me expectantly and I dropped the rope in an instant.

He helped me up to sit on the hippogriff, then Hermione behind me and we both helped to pull him in between.

"Adhara, could you-" I nodded and leaned forward to reach for the rope and use it as a rein.

"Ready?" he asked, putting his hands around my waist. I nodded and took a deep breath. "You'd better hold on to me-" he said to Hermione and I yelped when Buckbeak took off.

I've always wanted to ride a hippogriff ever since I'd learned that a Griffin and a horse could create such a thing. I'd have to slap Malfoy for prolonging it. It was an exhilarating experience, a blessing really, especially with this particular hippogriff.

By now, we were almost at the top of the castle, so while I still had the chance, I lifted my arms in the air and shouted, "WHHOOOOOOO!" Harry poked my side, getting me to stop, but I could hear him laughing in the wind.

Focusing again, I quickly pulled the rope to the left and panicked, not remembering which window Dumbledore said.

"Woah!" Harry yelled, pulling my hands and the rope backward. "The thirteenth window remember!" I nodded and counted before steering Buckbeak to a halt in front of the right one.

"He's there!" I looked inside to see him sitting on the floor in front of the desk, staring at the navy blue walls. His body was slouched over, no doubt preparing for its doom. How he couldn't hear the flapping of Buckbeak's wings was beyond me.

We were close enough for me to tap on the window with my foot. Dad looked up, nearly unhinging his jaw at the sight of us. I smiled as he ran to the window, attempting to get it open.

"Stand back!" Hermione ordered to him.

"Alohomora!" The window popped open and dad poked his head out. "How- how-" He looked like this was the happiest he had been in years and I realized that it was, and I teared up, but there was no time for that.

"Come on, dad!" I yelled over the flapping. "You've got to get out of here- the dementors are coming- Macnair's gone to get them." Harry told him, and he pulled himself out and jumped to Buckbeak, at the end, behind Hermione.

I steered to the top of the West Tower, eager to get down. As soon as Buckbeak had landed, we slid off him as quick as we could.

"DAD!" I ran to him, squeezing his neck in my arms.

"Addy!" He pulled me back and kissed my forehead before embracing me once more.

"I love you. I love you so much! Please promise me that I'll see you again." I cried into his neck and pulled me out at arms length.

"I love you too, darling! With all my heart." I held onto his prison robes as he wiped my tears gently with a firm hand. "I want to continue knowing you, for the rest of my life."

"And you will, love. I promise I'll be there when you come home from King's Cross." I looked up to him, eyebrows raised and lips parted. He couldn't be serious.

"I promise." He assured, kissing my forehead again.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick." Harry said, snapping me back to reality. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone." I savored the feeling of belonging as I buried myself in his arms.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" asked Dad.

"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick- go-" Dad rubbed my back, but didn't move an inch.

"How can I ever thank-" "GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.

He kissed my nose and whispered that he loved me before hopping on Buckbeak. "A promise is a promise, Addy. We'll see each other again. You are- truly your fathers son, Harry…" I quickly glanced at Harry to see him smiling.

"Oh, and Adhara- not that it matters, but what house are you in?" The colors were on my tie, but we had been in the dark all night.

"Gryffindor." Not saying a word, he grinned and squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels and together, both once wrongfully accused, they flew off, making a lovely sight as they passed the moon.

"Harry, Adhara! We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us- before Dumbledore locks the door-" "Okay." I heard Harry say as I continued to stare at my father and Buckbeack nearing the horizon.

"Let's go." I could feel him pulling my arm and I followed, tearing my gaze from the sky.

We went through the doorway behind us and ran down a narrow marble spiral staircase. Hearing voices near the bottom, we flattened ourselves against the wall, that being our pathetic method of camouflage. It sounded like Snape and Fudge and they were walking rapidly.

"…only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties." Snape doubted. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?" He sounded far too eager.

"As soon as Macnair returns with the dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the Daily Prophet that we've got him at last… I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape… and once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the Prophet exactly how you saved him…" I smothered my giggles as they walked past and out of earshot. That fat airhead was hilarious!

We waited a minute to make sure we were alone, then we ran off, the other way, me snickering over how pissed they were going to be in a few minutes. I was a smidge upset that I wouldn't be able to see their reactions.

"Peeves!" Harry whispered nervously and I could now hear the cackling up ahead. "In here!" He darted into a classroom to the left and of course, we followed.

The ghost cackled down the halls, enjoying himself way too much. "Oh, he's horrible." whispered Hermione, her ear to the door. "I bet he's all excited because the dementors are going to finish off Sirius…" I basked in the feeling that her saying those kinds of things didn't bother me anymore.

"Three minutes, you two!" We waited until we could hear Peeves no longer before running down the corridor again. "Hey- what'll happen- if we don't get back inside- before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry panted.

"I don't want to think about it!" I ran faster and away from their negativity.

"One minute!"

We made it to the end of the hall, stopping in front of the wing's entrance. "I hear him- I hear him talking to us." I gasped for breath.

"I am going to lock you in. It is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck." He backed out of the room and locked it.

My heart raced as he turned around smiling. "Well?" he asked quietly.

"We did it! Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak…" he grinned at us, allowing me to sigh in relief.

"Well done. I think-" he stopped, as if listening to something. "Yes, I think you've gone too- get inside- I'll lock you in-" We went back in and he locked the door. I crawled into my bed, wanting to fall asleep as soon as possible. That was quite the knackering adventure.

Madam Pomfrey walked back in and Hermione hid her time turner back under her robes. "Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?" She looked angry, so we put up no fight, devouring the bits of chocolate she gave us.

She put her hands on her hips, eyeing us like a hawk as we ate it. I frowned at the noise above us. "What was that?" asked Pomfrey as the noise grew louder by the door. "Really- they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

"He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out-" "HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE! YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS- HAS- SOMETHING- TO- DO- WITH- POTTER!" "Severus- be reasonable- Harry has been locked up-" My bones nearly jumped out of my skin when the door slammed open.

An amused Dumbledore, angry Fudge and insane Snape walked in, making a scene and a fool out of himself. "OUT WITH IT, POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?" "Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!" Fudge followed her lead. "See here, Snape, be reasonable. This door's been locked, we just saw-" "THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" He spat, pointing to Harry, Hermione and me.

"Calm down, man! You're talking nonsense!" "YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER! HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT-" "That will do, Severus." said Dumbledore tranquilly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" she answered. "I would have heard them!" "Well there you have it, Severus. Unless you are suggesting that Harry, Hermione and Adhara are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further." He stood there seething for a moment. Fudge stood behind him, bewildered by his fury and Dumbledore… the same as always.

Snape rushed out of the room and I hummed the Darth Vader theme into my chocolate. That cape was simply dynamic.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced. I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore." said the ignorant Fudge. "Oh, he's not unbalanced." defended Dumbledore. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

"He's not the only one!" huffed Fudge. "The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well… I'd better go and notify the Ministry…" I didn't usually read the Prophet, but I was totally going to frame that issue when I got home.

"And the dementors?" asked Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh yes, they'll have to go." Fudge nodded, removing his hat to run his fingers through his thin hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy… Completely out of control… no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight… Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…" My jaw dropped, rudely exposing the half chewed chocolate in my mouth. Since when did he propose badass ideas?

"Hagrid would like that." Dumbledore said, smiling at us. He led the Minister out to the corridor and Madam Pomfrey locked the door behind them before heading back to her office.

I jumped at the sound of a moan on the other side of the wing. It was Ron, sitting up, rubbing his head and looking around. "What- what happened?" He groaned loudly. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?" Harry, Hermione and I looked at each other and I put my index finger on my nose. "Not it!" Harry caught on, doing the same. "Not it."

I smiled at him, sitting on his bed to share our chocolate while Hermione went to explain to Ron the epic night he missed.

* * *

**Oh boy. This story is nearly over. But don't worry, we've got a few chapters left. **

**Hopefully I'll get a few more reviews of your thoughts or concerns before it's all over.**

**And for the third time, do not forget the poll on my profile.**


	18. Fin

Ok, remember when I told you there'd be a few more chapters to this? Well, I lied.

**MY FRIEND GAVE ME THE GREAT IDEA OF INCORPORATING THE END OF THIS ONE INTO THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT. **

So it isn't over, don't be worried. (Yeah right, not a lot of people care about this story)

I know I could've told you all sooner, but I warned you that I wouldn't be able to update for a while.

But guess what? **Now I can.**

And I know everyone hates Authors Notes and usually skims over them, but this one has a sneak peek of the Prologue of the next installment that is currently posted. I hope you enjoy and are eager to find out what happens to Adhara during the Triwizard Tournament, her relationship with Oliver and how her life will change thanks to her father.

So… I'll just leave this here.

* * *

_As exhausted as I was, I knew I had to pack for the Weasleys' tomorrow. Most of my clothes were new, me having had an unexpected growth spurt over the summer._

_Mrs. Weasley had invited me to the Quidditch World Cup, seeing as Arthur had access to tickets and I was a friend of Ron's. Or at least I told myself that. But if it were true, he would have invited me himself. _

_Whether he liked me or not, being an avid Quidditch fan, I was sure to have fun. _

_But that didn't stop me from being torn. Torn from having to leave something very important to me behind. Something I had grown very attached to over a very short period of time. Two months to be exact._


End file.
